Forever
by Dr.Anime.Drawer
Summary: Henry Morgan ist der Star-Gerichtsmediziner von New York. Was niemand weiß: nicht nur seine kleinen, von außen sichtbaren Macken sind das Besondere an ihm. Ab ein Ereignis von vor 200 Jahren ist Henry seit dem unsterblich. Er sieht es selber als Fluch an. In der Zeit von 1814 bis 2016 ist einiges in seinen Leben passiert. Er besuchte für 3 Jahre die Psychiatrie, fand die Liebe sein
1. von Es ist eine lange Geschichte

Henry sah erstarrt auf das Bild, welches Jo ihn vor die Nase hielt.

Zögernd schaute er zu ihr auf und merkte wie sich Abe näherte.

Jo neigten wartend den Kopf zur Seite.

Vorsichtig nahm Henry ihr das alte Bild, wo er selber, Abe und seine verstorbene Frau Abigail abgebildet waren, ab und betrachtete es erneut.

"Erzähls ihr!"sagte Abe ruhig und sah weiterhin zu Henry.

Noch zögernd blickte er über die Schulter zu ihm und schluckte einmal nervös.

Nach einen kurzen Augenkontakt mit Abe wandte er sich wieder zu Jo.

"Es.. ist eine lange Gesicht!"

Jos Blick schwiff einmal zum bereits geknickten Bild welches in Henry Hand war, und dann wieder zu ihm.

Henry kratzte sich zögern am Nacken und wich für einen Moment ihren Blick aus.

"Es begann vor einigen Jahren... obwohl.. man sollte eher Jahrhunderten..."

Doch ein Handyklingeln unterbrach ihn.

Jo blieb erst ruhig und wartete auf das was Henry sagen wollte.

Doch nach einen weiteren Klingeln, griff sie nun in ihre Jackentasche und ging an ihr Mobiltelefon.

Henry atmete ein wenig erleichtert durch und warf Abe einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

Jo behielt Henry die ganze Zeit während sie telefonierte im Auge.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten legte sie wieder auf und wandte sich wieder zu Henry und Abe.

"Das war der Lieutenant.. Ich muss wieder zum... Police Department!"sagte sie trocken und steckte wieder ihr Handy weg.

Henry nickte leicht und wich wieder ihren Blicken aus.

"Dann... Bis Demnächst, Detective!"sagte er nun unsicher und sah gezwungener Weise wieder in ihre Augen.

Sie nickte nun auch zum Abschied und warf beiden noch einen Blick zu bis sie sich um drehte und auf den Fußgänger weg trat.

Henrys Blick hielt sich bei ihr fest solange man sie noch sehen konnte.

Ohne sich von der Stelle zu bewegen atmete er tief durch und fuhr sich einmal über sein Gesicht.

"Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt!"

Henry schloss die Augen bei den Worten seines Sohns.

"Ich weiß... "hauchte er nur und drehte sich zu Abe.

"Ich konnte nichts dafür, dass ihr Telefon geklingelt hat."

Abe wunk nur mit der Hand ab und lief langsam wieder zum Schachbrett.

Henry ließ die Eingangstür des Ladens zu fallen und folgte Abe.

Abe setzte sich an den Tisch mit dem Schachbrett und überlegte seinen nächsten Zug.

Henry stützte sich mit seinen Händen an die Lehne des anderen Stuhles an und schaute zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.

"Wie könnte ich es Jo am besten sagen?"fragte Henry dann.

Abes Blick schwiff kurz über die Schachfiguren und setzte seinen Zug, bis er wieder zu Henry auf sah.

"Dein Anfang war nicht schlecht!"sagte er schließlich.

Henry zog eine Augenbraue etwas nach oben.

"Nicht schlecht?"

Abe wedelte ein wenig mit den Händen und schaute wieder auf das Spielfeld.

Henry setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber hin und machte den nächsten Zug.

Schweigend blickten beide auf die Schachfiguren.

"Du wolltest es zu unpersönlich ihr erzählen!"fing Abe wieder an.

Henry schaute zu ihm auf.

"Unpersönlich?"

"Ja, unpersönlich! Du hättest es wie abgelesen rüber gebracht. Als hättest du diese Geschichte auswendig gelernt. Sie hätte es dir nicht geglaubt."

Henry blickte zur Wand.

Gerade als er den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, schloss er ihn wieder und fing ein wenig an zu nickten.

Für ein paar Sekunden blieb es still.

"Ich ...mache mir einen Tee... Willst du auch?"fragte Henry dann leiser.

Abe überlegte einen Moment und nickte ein wenig.

Henry stimmte kurz in sein Nicken ein und stand auf.

"Wehe du schummelst!"warnte er und zeigte auf das Schachfeld.


	2. 1Kapitel

Der Tee war fertig.

Henry nahm beide Teetassen und brachte diese zu Abe runter in den Antiquitätenshop.

"Wurde auch langsam Zeit! Du bist nicht mehr der Schnellst!"

Henry atmete ruhig durch und überreichte ihm eine der Tassen als er am Schachtisch stand.

"Ich bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, Abraham!"sagte Henry warnend und trank vorsichtig den ersten Schluck des noch dampfenden Tees.

"Genau. Deswegen hast du auch wahrscheinlich das Klingeln des Telefons überhört!" entgegnete Abe nach einen Moment Stille und schaute zu Henry auf.

"Was? Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt?"fragte Henry dann und stellte seine Tasse ab und lief im Schnellschritt zum Telefon.

"Ich dachte du würdest es hören!"

Henry drehte sich ruckartig zu Abe und verengte warnend die Augen.

Er rief dann die Nummer an welche hier mehrmal probiert hat eine Telefonverbindung auf zu bauen.

Henry nahm sich den Telefonhörer und hielt sich diesen an sein Ohr.

"New York City Medical Examiner's office, Sie reden mit Lucas Wahl." drang es durch den Hörer.

Henry drehte sich kurz zu Abe und schaute danach zur Wand.

"Lucas, warum haben Sie mich angerufen?"fragte Henry.

"Oh Henry. Äh... wir haben einen neuen Fall. Hat dir Jo etwa nicht bescheid gesagt?"fragte Lucas verwundert zurück.

Henry atmete durch und nahm den Rest des Telefons in die Hand.

"Nein... sie hat mir nicht bescheid gesagt!" Er begann dann mit den Telefon herum zu laufen.

"Gut... oder ...eher nicht gut.."fing Lucas wieder zögernd an.

Henry rollte kurz die Augen und blieb stehen da das Telefonkabel nicht weiter reichte. Er drehte sich und lief in eine andere Richtung weiter.

"Könnten Sie am besten jetzt gleich hier her kommen?"fragte Henrys Assistent dann.

Henry nickte für sich und wedelte mit den Telefonapparat herum.

"Ja.. ich bin gleich da!"sagte er dann und legte nach einen kurzen Abschied auf.

Schnell richtete Henry das Telefon wieder und stellte es auf den Tisch ab.

"Abe .." Henry drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

"Könntest du mich zum Labor fahren!"

Abe stand schon auf und holte ihre Jacken.

Er reichte Henry deren Jacke.

Beide verließen dann den Laden.

Abe schloss schnell die Tür ab und folgte Henry auf den Bürgersteig.

Zusammen liefen sie zu Abes Auto und stiegen ein.

Nach einer Autofahrt kamen sie an.

Henry verabschiedete sich von Abe und stieg danach schweigend aus.

Als er in der Gerichtsmedizin ankam, wurde er gleich von Lucas begrüßt.

"Hey Henry, kommen Sie gleich zum Obduktionstisch!" sagte Lucas zu ihm.

Henry lief aber erst in sein Büro, hing ordentlich seine Jacke auf und zog seinen Kittel über.

Danach trat er wieder zu Lucas.

Sie standen sich nun gegenüber. In der Mitte von ihnen war der Obduktionstisch mit der Leiche

Lucas zog die Decke von der Leiche etwas weg. Es war eine junge Frau. Vielleicht gerade mal 30 Jahre alt.

"Unsere Leiche ist Emmy Jones. Ihr Todesurteil war ein Schnitt an der Halsschlagader."

Henry hob den Kopf etwas hoch um den Schnitt besser sehen zu können.

"Sie wurde, nach den Totenflecken, vor rund 2 Tagen ermordet!"stellte Henry fest und zeigte auf die lila blauen Flecken am Hals und Rücken.

Henry stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

Er neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und schaute sich die Leiche genauer an.

Der bleiche Körper war mit tiefen, groben, blutigen Schnitten besetzt.

Lucas machten noch ein paar Tests und brachten diese ins Labor.

Zweifelnd schaute Henry sich weiter die Schnittwunden an.

Nachdenklich blickte er durch den Obduktionssaal.

"Das...kommt...mir doch bekannt vor.."murmelte Henry vor sich her.

Er verengte leicht die Augen und zog dann die Decke über die Leiche.

Langsam ging Henry in sein Büro und nahm ein paar Akten.

Mit den Akten setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und suchte nach etwas brauchbaren.

Ein geschlossener Fall fiel ihm dann ins Auge.

Zögern nahm er diese in die Hand und überflog die ersten Seiten.

Nach einen Moment ließ er die Akte wieder auf den Tisch fallen.

Ein erschreckener Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Mit weit geöffneten Augen schaute er von der Akte zur Wand.

Das kann nicht sein!

Die Angst stieg langsam in ihm auf.

Die Art des Mordes kam ihn sehr bekannt vor.

Sie war von Adam.


	3. 2Kapitel

Lucas hat etwas verwirrt reagiert als Henry ihm gesagt hatte, dass er noch zu einen anderen Termin muss.

Abe hat ihn abgeholt und zu den Krankenhaus gefahren wo Adam untergebracht war.

"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?"

Die Beiden liefen durch einen Gang des Krankenhauses.

"Ja, ich bin mir sehr sicher. Diese Schnittwunden passen einfach perfekt zu Adam." erzählte Henry Abe .

"Aber Adam ist in dieser Starre."stellte Abe fest.

"Das weiß ich, Abe. Nur ich kann mir nichts anderes erklären!"sagte Henry und sah dann zum Krankenzimmer.

"Aber wer weiß ob er noch da ist!"fügte Henry noch hinzu und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Er ging langsam hinein, gefolgt von Abe.

Sein Blick galt sofort dem einzigen Krankenbett in diesem Zimmer.

Henry trat ein wenig um das Bett und blickte den Patienten verständnisslos an.

"Adam ist noch hier!"beschrieb Abe das Offensichtliche.

Henry biss sich auf die Lippe und trat etwas näher.

Adam lag unverändert dort mit offenen Augen.

"Wie...hast du das gemacht?"dachte Henry laut nach..

"Henry... das bringt nichts!"sagte Abe dann und ging zu ihm.

Er legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Henrys Rücken.

"Aber es muss Adam gewesen sein!"entgegnete Henry nun etwas lauter."Es passt alles perfekt auf ihn!"

Abe sah nachdenklich auf den Boden.

Henry schaute nun verärgert in Adams Gesicht.

"Mir kommt es vor als würde er uns auslachen..."murmelte Henry.

Bevor Abe etwas sagen konnte, kam eine Krankenschwester hinein.

Überrascht sah sie von Abe zu Henry.

"Oh Mr. Farber hat Besuch." sagte die Krankenschwester und ging zu Adams Bett.

Lewis Farber war Adams Pseudonyme, welches er als Therapeut benutzt hatte.

Henry nickte leicht und schmunzelte höflich.

"Ja...genau.."sagte Henry nur und schaute dann zu Abe.

Nach einen kurzen Moment stellte er sich neben seinen Sohn.

"Gehören Sie zu seiner Familie?"fragte sie dann während sie sich um Adam kümmert.

Henry schaute auf den Boden.

"Nein... wir sind nur Bekannte von Mr.Farber."antwortete Henry höflich weiter.

Sie nickte leicht und arbeitete weiter.

"Dürfte ich Ihren Namen wissen?"fragte die Krankenschwester weiter.

Henry schaute zu Abe und wartete einen Moment...

"Ich bin Henry Morgan.. und das ist Abe Morgan.."sagte er und legte seine Arme an seinen Rücken.

Die Krankenschwester stockte einen Moment.

"Henry Morgan?..."fragte sie etwas unsicher.

Henry sah sie etwas verwundert zu ihr und nickte ein wenig.

Die Krankenschwester ging zu dem Beistellttisch an Adams Bett.

Sie nahm einen Brief und trat zu Henry.

"Das ist anscheinend für Sie!" Sie übergab mit diesen Worten ihn den Brief. Danach wandte sie sich wieder ab.

Verwundert schaute Henry auf den Brief.

Auf der Vorderseite des Umschlages stand in einer geschwungenen Schrift sein Name.

Zögernd öffnete er diesen und holte den Brief aus den Umschlag heraus.

In Gedanken fing er an diesen zu lesen.

Du weißt wer ich bin,

weißt aber nicht wohin.

Ich bin der, der dir die Leiche beschaffen hat.

Hiermit gestehe ich meine Tat.

Aber zuerst, finde mich.

und ich erzähls dir schlicht.

Henry Morgan

Ich bereite dir damit Sorgen.

Aber wird es dir gelingen,

dann werde ich dich umbringen.

Ich weiß von deiner Unsterblichkeit.

Es ist genauso meine Angelegenheit.

Suche mich, alter Freund.

Wir haben einiges versäumt.

Henry sah stockend vom Brief auf.

"Es war nicht Adam..."

Er sah zu Abe.

"Es gibt noch einen dritten...Unsterblichen!"hauchte er, so das es die Krankenschwester nicht hören konnte.

Beide blickten sich einige Momente lang in die Augen.

"Dann noch einen schönen Tag!"sagte Abe zur Krankenschwester und zog Henry aus den Krankenzimmer bevor die Frau noch etwas sagen konnte.

Henry bekam nun kein Wort mehr heraus.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten fing Henry wieder an zu reden.

"Er oder..Sie... ahmt Adam nach... und diese Person muss mich und ihn kennen..."überlegte Henry.

So viele Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf.

Abe drängte ihn dann wieder das Krankenhaus zu verlassen.

Sie gingen zum Auto und stiegen ein.

Henry konnte nicht von dem Brief ablassen.

"Dieser Schreibstil kommt mir bekannt vor..."haucht er dann.

Abe startete den Motor.

"Das kommt dir genauso bekannt vor wie der Mord.."sagte Abe nur.

Henry blieb weiterhin still.

Ein Handyklingeln durchbrach die Stille.

Abe griff in seine Jackentasche und holte das Mobiltelefon heraus.

"Was gibts?"...

Stille.

Abe reichte das Handy an Henry weiter.

"Ist für dich."

Henry sah verwundert vom Brief auf und nahm das Handy.

"Ja..?"

Lucas war am Telefon.

"Hallo hier ist Lucas.

Detective Martinez hat einen Verdächtigen fest genommen.

Ich dachte Sie würden gern bei der Befragung dabei sein."

Henry sah aus den Fenster und überlegte.

"Ja..gern... Wann beginnt die Befragung?"fragte er dann.

Wenn sie den richtigen Täter haben, dann würde Henry bald vor dem dritten Unsterblichen stehen.

"Sie müssten gleich beginnen... Also müssen Sie sich beeilen."

Er nickte für sich.

"Ja..danke Lucas. "Er legte dann auf und sah zu Abe.

Henry atmete durch und faltete den Brief.

"Sie haben ihn!"


	4. 3Kapitel

Henry trat in den dunklen Raum und ging zum großen Fenster wo man in den Befragungsraum hinein schauen konnte.

Jo befragte gerade den Verdächtigen.

Bei ihren Anblick stellen sich bei Henry die Nackenhaare auf.

Er schaute von ihr weg und hörte der Befragung weiter aufmerksam zu.

Sein Blick schwiff zu dem Verdächtigen.

Ein relativ großer breiter Mann mit Vollbart und riesigen kräftigen Händen.

Henry könnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen ,wie so ein Mann solch einen zart geschriebenen Brief verfassen konnte.

Aber wer weiß.

Sie redeten noch ein paar Minuten, bis dann der Mann unerwarteterweise den Mord zugab.

Henry hielt für einen Moment Inne.

Er verließ dann den Raum und lief zum Nebenraum.

Zwei Polizisten wollten den Täter gerade abführen als Henry dazwischen ging.

"Könnte ich ihn noch ein paar Fragen stellen?"fragte er höflich .

Alle im Raum schauten verwirrt zu ihm, sogar der Täter.

Jo atmete genervt durch und nickte den beiden Polizisten zu.

Sie warf Henry noch kurz einen Blick zu und lief an ihn vorbei.

Die Polizisten folgen und schlossen dann hinter sich die Tür.

Jo ging dann in den Raum wo Henry davor stand.

"Was wollen Sie von mir?"fragte der Mann mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Henry lief ein wenig durch den Raum.

"Ich will nur wissen ob sie mich kennen?"

Der Mann sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Nein.. Sie kommen mir überhaupt nicht bekannt vor."sagte dieser etwas aggressiv.

"Nicht ein wenig... ?... Hilft ihnen der Name Henry Morgan weiter?"

Er verengte die Augen und legte seine Hand auf den Tisch. "Nein... wie gesagt... .. Was wollen Sie von mir hören?"

Henry ignorierte diesen Satz und wollte ihn etwas weiteren Fragen.

Doch Jo kam rein gestürmt.

"Henry das bringt nichts! Hören Sie auf!"

Die anderen zwei Polizisten kamen herein und legten den Mann Handschellen um und wollten ihn durch die Tür schieben.

"Wartet!"rief Henry dann und wollte hinterher gehen.

Jo hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Er beachtete das nicht fragte den Mann die letzte Frage.

"Mögen Sie Poesie?"

Selbst Jo war jetzt verwirrt von seinen Fragen.

Der große Mann sah zu ihm und man merkte wie es bei ihn ratterte.

"Poesie?"

"Ja.. Poesie! Die Dichtkunst!"ergänzte Henry dann.

"Ich hasse Gedichte!"sagte der Mann und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Die Polizisten führten ihn nun nach draußen.

Henry ließ Jo dort stehen und ging hinterher.

Jo war aber schneller und griff seine beiden Arme nun.

"Henry. Was wollen Sie damit bezwecken?"

Henry wandte sich nun zu Jo.

"Ihr habt den falschen Täter! Er ist es nicht!"rief er dann laut.

Jo sah sich unsicher um, da nun viele Polizisten zu den beiden sahen.

"Haben Sie einen Beweis, dass er nicht der Täter ist?"fragte Jo nun ruhiger.

Henry schwieg... Er konnte ihr den Brief nicht geben... dann müsste er das Problem mit der Unsterblichkeit klären.

Jo rollte die Augen und atmete genervt durch.

"Er hat die Tat zu gegeben! Der Fall ist geschlossen!"erklärte Jo und wandte sich von Henry ab.

Henry stand wie angewurzelt dort.

"Ihr habt den Falschen!"sagte er auch ein wenig ruhiger.

Jo warf ihm einen Schulterblick zu.

Henry biss seine Zähne aufeinander und verließ dann das NYPD.

Immernoch wütend fuhr er mit der Bahn zur Gerichtsmedizin und stürmte an Lucas vorbei.

Dieser sah ihn verwundert hinterher und folgte ihn langsam.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte Lucas dann unsicher.

Henry stützte sich auf seinen Tisch auf.

"Nein.. Jo hat den Fall mit einen falschen Täter geschlossen!"sagte Henry wieder lauter.

Lucas bog unsicher eine Akte.

"Warum ist er der falsche Täter?"fragte er dann.

Egal wie es Henry erklären könnte, er müsste Lucas von Adam erzählen und dem Brief wo drin steht das er selber unsterblich ist..

"Ich weiß es einfach."sagte Henry dann.

Lucas nickte leicht.

Henry versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein Brief auf den Tisch auf.

Auf den Umschlag stand wieder sein Name drauf.

Henry öffnete diesen wieder und las den Brief.

Ein weiterer Schritt.

Und dies wird ein schneller Ritt.

Männer rennen über Rasen

und sie spielen in Phasen.

Der Ball sieht aus wie ein Ei.

Von der Tribühne kommt Jubelei.

Wo treffen wie uns?

Henry legte den Brief auf den Tisch.

Lucas schlich nun zu ihm und las selber den Brief.

"Schön geschrieben..."sagte er dann.

Henry überlegte weiter.

Wo treffen wir uns?

"Redet die Person über Football?"fragte Henry dann und wandte sich zu Lucas.

Lucas überlegte nun auch.

"Wenn Sie es so sagen... ja.."

Henry nickte ein wenig und drehte sich zu seinen Assistent.

"Welche Football Stadien gibt es in New York?"

Lucas schaute an eine Wand und bog weiterhin die Akte.

"In New Jersey gibt es das MetLife Stadium... ansonsten eigentlich keine Anderen!"erklärte er dann.

Henry stand dann auf und steckte den Brief ein.

"Lucas, haben Sie Lust mit mir den Fall zu lösen?"fragte Henry ihn dann.

Freude stieg in Lucas auf.

"Ja gern!" Versuchte er dann aber locker rüber zu bringen.

Ich brachte dann die Akte weg und holte seine Jacke.

Beide verließen dann die Gerichtsmedizin und traten auf die Straße.

Lucas redete die ganze Zeit wie cool es sei das sie etwas zusammen unternahmen.

Währendessen hörte Henry nur schweigent zu.

Sie wollten gerade um eine Ecke gehen, doch ein Passant rempelte grob gegen Henry.

Doch anstatt einfach weiter zu laufen, fasste Henry sich zitternd an den Bauch und sah sich seine nun mit Blut überzogene Hand an.

Der Passant lief einfach weiter bis man ihn nicht mehr sah.

Lucas schaute nun zu ihn und war etwas verwundert bis er seine Hand sah.

Henry fing leicht an zu zittern und fiel unsanft auf sie Knie.

Lucas ging hektisch zu ihm runter.

"Henry!?"

Schnell drang Blut aus Henrys Körper.

Lucas legte ihn verzweifelt auf den Boden und schaute zu seinen Bauch..

Mit viel Kraft zog er das Messer aus Henrys Bauch und legte es weg.

Lucas presste seine Hände auf den Einstich um den Blutfluss zu stoppen.

Trotzden bildete sich langsam eine Blutpfütze um Henry.

"Bitte sterb nicht.."flehte Lucas und nahm mit seinen nun blutigen Händen sein Handy aus der Jackentasche.

Er hatte Probleme mit seinen nun zitternden Händen die Tasten 911 für den Notdienst zu rufen.

Er hielt sich dann das Telefon an das Ohr.

Henry verzerrt sein Gesicht und blickte dann in den Himmel.

Zu spät.

Bevor Lucas etwas zum Notdienst sagen konnte, verschwand Henry...

Lucas erschreckte sich und sprang erstmal ein paar Schritte weg.

"Was?"...hauchte er verzweifelt .

Er legte dann beim Notdienst auf.

Verzweifelt schaute sich Lucas um.

Keine Passanten...


	5. 4Kapitel

Ein Tag verging.

Unruhig saß Henry an der Bar des Sportklubs..

Ein paar schon angetrunkene Männer hatten es sich in der Ecke der Kneipe bequem gemacht und schauten eine Liveübertragung auf den Fernseher.

Öffters fragte ihn der Barmann ob er etwas trinken möchte.

Diese lehnte Henry, mit einen Blick in sein halb volles Wasserglas, ab.

Er hatte sich vor einigen Jahren geschworen nicht mehr oder nur wenig Alkohol zu trinken... Es sind nämlich einige Dinge passiert, welche er bis heute bereut.

Doch Abe brachte ihn ab und zu noch dazu etwas zu probieren... Und es kam auch manchmal auf den Anlass an.

Jedenfall ist Henry der Bitte in den letztrigen Brief nach gekommen und ist in den Manhatten Cricket Club gegangen um auf jene Person zu warten, welche er anscheinend kennen müsste.

Er drehte sich von der Bar weg und schaute sich etwas im Laden um.

Niemand Auffälliges.

Er atmete durch und trank ein Schluck aus dem Glas.

Dabei merkte er den leicht genervten Blick des Barmannes.

Henry überlegte ob er nicht lieber gehen sollte... Er oder Sie wird vielleicht gar nicht kommen...

Gerade als er auf stehen und bezahlen wollte sah er aus seinen Augenwinkel das Jemand ihn beobachtet.

Dieser Jemand stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Da er seine Kaputze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, konnte Henry nicht nicht den Mann erkennen.

Nach ein paar stillen Momenten stand dieser Jemand genau vor Henry.

Doch bei dem Anblick dessens Gesicht, durch fuhr Henry ein Schock.

"...Adam?!.." brachte Henry nur heraus.

Doch bevon Adam etwas mit seinen emotionslosen Blick sagen konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen.

"Henry! Wir haben einen Fall!"rief Lucas in die Bar hinein.

Henrys Blick blieb für einen Augenblick bei Adam.

Schnell und noch geschockt drehte dich Henry weg und ging ohne etwas zu sagen an Lucas vorbei nach Draußen.

Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen wie Adam es geschafft hat die Briefe zu schreiben...

Adam müsste doch eigentlich in einer Starre sein...

Immer noch verwirrt wurde Henry von Lucas zur Bahn geschoben.

Sie fuhren dann zum Tatort.

Öffters sah sich Henry nervös um.

Adam verfolgte sie nicht.

Ihr Weg führte sie in einen Wald.

Dort wartete bereits Jo ungeduldig auf die Beiden.

Sie brachte sie zu der am Boden liegenden Leiche.

Henry erstarrte als er die Leiche sah.

"Können Sie mir das erklären?"fragte Jo dann und wandte sich zu Henry.

Die Leiche hatte wie beim vorherigen Fall viele Tiefe Schnittwunden.

Doch dieses mal sieht die Leiche eher zerfetzt aus.

"Wir haben anscheinend den falschen Täter gefasst!"er schaute dann etwas besserwissend zu Jo .

Diese rollte nur die Augen.

"Hören Sie auf so zu grinsen..."sagte sie etwas verärgert. "Wer hätte wissen können das unser ehemaliger Täter es nicht war... Es hat es schließlich zugegeben!"

Henry warf ihr nur einen kurzen zweifelnden Blick zu und sah wieder zur Leiche.

Lucas schritt dann ein.

"Vielleicht war es Henrys Verehrerin welche ihm immer.."

Jo unterbricht Lucas.

"Verehrerin?"

Henry schloss die Augen und atmete durch.

"Nein...Nichts besonderes.."versuchte er das Thema zu beenden.

"Was meint Lucas damit?"fragte Jo weiter.

"Du kennst doch Lucas. Manchmal erzählt er einfach etwas unnötiges!"

Er wandte sich zu Lucas und sah ihn etwas entschuldigend an.

Jo blieb nun auch ruhig und alle schauten wieder zur Leiche.

Henry neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und schaute sich dann den toten Mann etwas genauer an.

"Ich schätze der Mann ist vielleicht zwischen 20 und 25 Jahre alt."

Henry nahm ein paar Handschuhe aus seiner Jackentasche und zog diese über.

Er hockte sich zur Leiche hinunter und schaute sich die Hände genauer an.

Tiefe Einkerbungen an beiden Handgelenken.

"Diese Vertiefungen an den Händen sehen aus, als wären bis vor kurzen noch Kabelbinder an beiden Handgelenken!"stellte Henry dann fest.

"Aber ansonsten siehte die Leiche wie das andere Opfer aus."sagte er während er aufstand.

"Aber genaueres sehen wir dann im Labor!"endete er und trat einen Schritt zurück

Jo nickte kurz und lief um die Leiche herum.

"Ihr Job ist es jetzt die Identität des Mannes heraus zu finden!"sagte Lucas dann und schaute zu Jo.

Sie nickte nur und wandte sich von den Beiden ab.

Lucas trat dann näher zu Henry.

"Sie ist echt sauer auf Sie!"

Henry warf ihm nur einen warnenden Blick zu und wandte sich auch von ihm ab.

Lucas rannte dann hinerher.

Die Leiche wurde nun in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht und dort auf den Obduktionstisch her gerichtet.

Henry und sein Assistent trafen nun auch in die Gerichtsmedizin ein.

Nachdem sie sich ihre Kleidung für den Obduktionssaal angezogen hatten gingen sie dann zum Tisch wo die Leiche lag und schauten diese sich nochmal an.

Henry beugte sich etwas näher zu Lucas.

"Sie wissen das ich unsterblich bin. Es gibt noch einen Zweiten mit den ich auch schon im Kontakt war und bei einen Weiteren bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Aber ich weiß, dass der eine den letzten Mord begangen hat und der Andere diesen..."flüsterte Henry das es niemand außer Lucas hörte.

Lucas nickte und hörte aufmerksam zu.

"Mit dem ich schon in Kontakt war, war das Vorbild vom Anderen. Der Andere hat wahrscheinlich den ersten Mord erschaffen."

Henry beobachtete weiter die Leiche.

"Doch... es ist nicht einfach diese zu finden. Und auch noch ohne das sie mein Geheimnis verraten."

Man merkte das es ein wenig in Lucas Kopf ratterte.

"Könnten Sie den beiden anderen Unsterblichen Namen geben.. dann ist es vielleicht verständlicher."schlug er vor.

Henry nickte und atmete durch.

"Adam ist der mit dem ich Kontakt hatte... und von den ich den Brief bekam kenn ich den Namen nicht.."

Lucas überlegte weiter.

"Also Adam ist das Vorbild von Ihren Verehrer!"

Sie nickten nun Beide.

"Nur ich weiß nicht wie wir die Beiden finden."

"Vielleicht schreibt Ihr Verehrer noch einen Brief..."überlegte Lucas.

Bevor Henry etwas sagte konnte kam Jo in die Gerichtsmedizin.

"Haben Sie nichts anderes gemacht als die Leiche angestarrt?"fragte sie rethorisch und fuhr fort.

"Wir haben was! Er heißt Josh Parker.

Die Polizei hat vor ein paar Tagen eine Vermisstenanzeige von den Eltern aufgenommen. Mit diesen wollen wir gleich reden. Ich wollte fragen ob Sie auch mit kommen wollen?"fragte sie dann Henry.

Dieser nickte und schaute zu Lucas.

"Machen Sie das noch fertig!"sagte er zu Lucas und hing seinen Kittel wieder aus.

Er trat dann zu Jo und beide gingen los.


	6. 5Kapitel

Ein Tag verging.

Unruhig saß Henry an der Bar des Sportklubs..

Ein paar schon angetrunkene Männer hatten es sich in der Ecke der Kneipe bequem gemacht und schauten eine Liveübertragung auf den Fernseher.

Öffters fragte ihn der Barmann ob er etwas trinken möchte.

Diese lehnte Henry, mit einen Blick in sein halb volles Wasserglas, ab.

Er hatte sich vor einigen Jahren geschworen nicht mehr oder nur wenig Alkohol zu trinken... Es sind nämlich einige Dinge passiert, welche er bis heute bereut.

Doch Abe brachte ihn ab und zu noch dazu etwas zu probieren... Und es kam auch manchmal auf den Anlass an.

Jedenfall ist Henry der Bitte in den letztrigen Brief nach gekommen und ist in den Manhatten Cricket Club gegangen um auf jene Person zu warten, welche er anscheinend kennen müsste.

Er drehte sich von der Bar weg und schaute sich etwas im Laden um.

Niemand Auffälliges.

Er atmete durch und trank ein Schluck aus dem Glas.

Dabei merkte er den leicht genervten Blick des Barmannes.

Henry überlegte ob er nicht lieber gehen sollte... Er oder Sie wird vielleicht gar nicht kommen...

Gerade als er auf stehen und bezahlen wollte sah er aus seinen Augenwinkel das Jemand ihn beobachtet.

Dieser Jemand stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Da er seine Kaputze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, konnte Henry nicht nicht den Mann erkennen.

Nach ein paar stillen Momenten stand dieser Jemand genau vor Henry.

Doch bei dem Anblick dessens Gesicht, durch fuhr Henry ein Schock.

"...Adam?!.." brachte Henry nur heraus.

Doch bevon Adam etwas mit seinen emotionslosen Blick sagen konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen.

"Henry! Wir haben einen Fall!"rief Lucas in die Bar hinein.

Henrys Blick blieb für einen Augenblick bei Adam.

Schnell und noch geschockt drehte dich Henry weg und ging ohne etwas zu sagen an Lucas vorbei nach Draußen.

Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen wie Adam es geschafft hat die Briefe zu schreiben...

Adam müsste doch eigentlich in einer Starre sein...

Immer noch verwirrt wurde Henry von Lucas zur Bahn geschoben.

Sie fuhren dann zum Tatort.

Öffters sah sich Henry nervös um.

Adam verfolgte sie nicht.

Ihr Weg führte sie in einen Wald.

Dort wartete bereits Jo ungeduldig auf die Beiden.

Sie brachte sie zu der am Boden liegenden Leiche.

Henry erstarrte als er die Leiche sah.

"Können Sie mir das erklären?"fragte Jo dann und wandte sich zu Henry.

Die Leiche hatte wie beim vorherigen Fall viele Tiefe Schnittwunden.

Doch dieses mal sieht die Leiche eher zerfetzt aus.

"Wir haben anscheinend den falschen Täter gefasst!"er schaute dann etwas besserwissend zu Jo .

Diese rollte nur die Augen.

"Hören Sie auf so zu grinsen..."sagte sie etwas verärgert. "Wer hätte wissen können das unser ehemaliger Täter es nicht war... Es hat es schließlich zugegeben!"

Henry warf ihr nur einen kurzen zweifelnden Blick zu und sah wieder zur Leiche.

Lucas schritt dann ein.

"Vielleicht war es Henrys Verehrerin welche ihm immer.."

Jo unterbricht Lucas.

"Verehrerin?"

Henry schloss die Augen und atmete durch.

"Nein...Nichts besonderes.."versuchte er das Thema zu beenden.

"Was meint Lucas damit?"fragte Jo weiter.

"Du kennst doch Lucas. Manchmal erzählt er einfach etwas unnötiges!"

Er wandte sich zu Lucas und sah ihn etwas entschuldigend an.

Jo blieb nun auch ruhig und alle schauten wieder zur Leiche.

Henry neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und schaute sich dann den toten Mann etwas genauer an.

"Ich schätze der Mann ist vielleicht zwischen 20 und 25 Jahre alt."

Henry nahm ein paar Handschuhe aus seiner Jackentasche und zog diese über.

Er hockte sich zur Leiche hinunter und schaute sich die Hände genauer an.

Tiefe Einkerbungen an beiden Handgelenken.

"Diese Vertiefungen an den Händen sehen aus, als wären bis vor kurzen noch Kabelbinder an beiden Handgelenken!"stellte Henry dann fest.

"Aber ansonsten siehte die Leiche wie das andere Opfer aus."sagte er während er aufstand.

"Aber genaueres sehen wir dann im Labor!"endete er und trat einen Schritt zurück

Jo nickte kurz und lief um die Leiche herum.

"Ihr Job ist es jetzt die Identität des Mannes heraus zu finden!"sagte Lucas dann und schaute zu Jo.

Sie nickte nur und wandte sich von den Beiden ab.

Lucas trat dann näher zu Henry.

"Sie ist echt sauer auf Sie!"

Henry warf ihm nur einen warnenden Blick zu und wandte sich auch von ihm ab.

Lucas rannte dann hinerher.

Die Leiche wurde nun in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht und dort auf den Obduktionstisch her gerichtet.

Henry und sein Assistent trafen nun auch in die Gerichtsmedizin ein.

Nachdem sie sich ihre Kleidung für den Obduktionssaal angezogen hatten gingen sie dann zum Tisch wo die Leiche lag und schauten diese sich nochmal an.

Henry beugte sich etwas näher zu Lucas.

"Sie wissen das ich unsterblich bin. Es gibt noch einen Zweiten mit den ich auch schon im Kontakt war und bei einen Weiteren bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Aber ich weiß, dass der eine den letzten Mord begangen hat und der Andere diesen..."flüsterte Henry das es niemand außer Lucas hörte.

Lucas nickte und hörte aufmerksam zu.

"Mit dem ich schon in Kontakt war, war das Vorbild vom Anderen. Der Andere hat wahrscheinlich den ersten Mord erschaffen."

Henry beobachtete weiter die Leiche.

"Doch... es ist nicht einfach diese zu finden. Und auch noch ohne das sie mein Geheimnis verraten."

Man merkte das es ein wenig in Lucas Kopf ratterte.

"Könnten Sie den beiden anderen Unsterblichen Namen geben.. dann ist es vielleicht verständlicher."schlug er vor.

Henry nickte und atmete durch.

"Adam ist der mit dem ich Kontakt hatte... und von den ich den Brief bekam kenn ich den Namen nicht.."

Lucas überlegte weiter.

"Also Adam ist das Vorbild von Ihren Verehrer!"

Sie nickten nun Beide.

"Nur ich weiß nicht wie wir die Beiden finden."

"Vielleicht schreibt Ihr Verehrer noch einen Brief..."überlegte Lucas.

Bevor Henry etwas sagte konnte kam Jo in die Gerichtsmedizin.

"Haben Sie nichts anderes gemacht als die Leiche angestarrt?"fragte sie rethorisch und fuhr fort.

"Wir haben was! Er heißt Josh Parker.

Die Polizei hat vor ein paar Tagen eine Vermisstenanzeige von den Eltern aufgenommen. Mit diesen wollen wir gleich reden. Ich wollte fragen ob Sie auch mit kommen wollen?"fragte sie dann Henry.

Dieser nickte und schaute zu Lucas.

"Machen Sie das noch fertig!"sagte er zu Lucas und hing seinen Kittel wieder aus.

Er trat dann zu Jo und beide gingen los.


	7. 6Kapitel

Jo und Henry sitzen nun in einen Raum des NYPDs.

Die Eltern des Opfers wurden in den Raum hinein gebracht.

Jo stand auf und reichte den Eltern die Hand.

"Guten Tag. Ich bin Detective Martinez und das ist Doktor Morgan."stellte sie sich und Henry vor.

Die Eltern nickten nur schwer und setzten sich dann hin.

Der Vater hatte immer noch den Arm um seine Frau gelegt.

"Ist es wirklich wahr das Josh tot ist?"fragte dann der Vater.

Jo setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.

"Es tut mir leid es ihnen sagen zu müssen, aber ja."

Die Mutter fing an etwas lauter zu wimmern.

Henry beobachtete dies still und wartete was Jo als nächstes sagte.

"Sie haben doch eine Vermisstenanzeige angegeben bei der Polizei. Was können Sie uns dazu sagen?"

Der Vater schaute von seiner Frau auf.

"Josh ist mit einen Freund Campen gegangen. Er hat uns gesagt, dass er nur übers Wochenende weg sei. Doch als es schon mitten in der Woche war begann bei uns die Angst. Die Beiden wurden dann erst gesucht aber nichts wurde von ihnen gefunden."

"Ist der Freund auch verschwunden?"fragte Henry dann.

Die Eltern nickten stumm.

Jo blieb für einen Moment leise.

"Haben...Sie noch irgendwelche Informationen für uns, die uns vielleicht helfen können?"fragte Jo dann.

"Ja.. Wir können ihnen die Namen und Addresse der Eltern des Kumpels von Josh sagen. Vielleicht wissen die etwas mehr!"schlug der Vater vor.

Jo nickte und holte einen Stift und Zettel heraus.

Der Mann nahm seinen Arm von seiner Frau weg und fing an die Namen auf zu schreiben.

Henry las nebenbei mit.

Glenn und Pauline Dearing.

Der Nachname kam ihn merkwürdig bekannt vor.

Plötzlich bekam Henry einen kurzen Geistesblitz.

Es war nicht viel.

Er konnte nur für einen Moment ein Klingelschild sehen mit den Namen Dearing drauf.

Er blinzelte kurz und hörte wieder aufmerksam zu.

"Wir werden uns melden wenn wir noch etwas wissen wollen oder wir den Täter haben."

Henry atmete durch.

Er bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt den Täter bekommen...

Die Eltern verabschiedeten sich und verließen das NYPD.

Jo stand dann auf und ging ein wenig durch den Raum.

"Sie waren ruhiger als sonst!"stellte Jo fest.

Erst nach einen Moment schreckte Henry aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

"Hm was?.. "

Jo wunk nur ab und ging mit den Zettel in der Hand nach draußen auf den Flur.

Henry folgte dann und schaute nochmal auf die Namen.

"Können wir noch hinfahren?"fragte er dann auch wenn es für den Fall sinnlos ist da er die Täter kennt.

Doch er will wissen, warum ihm dieser Name so bekannt vorkommt.

Sie überlegte kurz.

"Ja... vielleicht können wir nach den Besuch etwas weiter arbeiten."sagte sie dann.

So fuhren sie dann los zur Addresse des anderen Elternpaars.

"Was denken Sie zu den Verschwinden?"fragte Jo unerwarteterweise.

Henry musste überlegen.

"Es könnte sein.. das beide gefangen genommen worden sind. Das würde die Abdrücke an den Armen erklären!.. Das sind aber nur Überlegungen."

An der richtigen Addresse stiegen beide aus.

Henry schaute sich verträumt um.

"Schöne Gegend!"stellte er fest.

Am Rand der Straße war eine Baumallee die bis zum Ende der Straße reichte.

Die Häuser in der Straße waren alles große Reihenhäuser.

Jo nickte nur und ging zur Haustür mit der passenden Hausnummer.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken folgte Henry dann .

Als er neben ihr stand öffnete sich gleich die Tür.

"Was wollen Sie?"fragte eine Frau.

Sie war etwa im mittleren Alter.

Jo hiel ihre Polizeimarke nach oben.

"Wir wollen Sie nur ein paar Fragen zu Josh Parker und Ihren Sohn stellen!"sagte Jo höflich.

Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich.

"Endlich behandelt mal die Polizei den Fall von den Beiden."

Sie öffnete die Tür etwas weiter so das Henry und Jo eintreten konnten.

Dies taten sie auch.

Die Frau führte die Beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

Jo setzte sich dann auf die Couch während Henry durch das Zimmer lief.

Aufgeregt setzte sich die Mutter auf einen Sessel gegenüber von Jo.

"Wissen Sie etwas neues über Josh und Jamie?"fragte sie dann

Jo nickte zögernd.

"Ja... Es wurde heute die Leiche von Josh gefunden."

Jamies Mutter stockte.

"Was?... U..u..und was ist mit Jamie?"fragte sie nun unsicher.

"Es gibt kein Anzeichen auf Leben!"antwortete Jo.

Die Frau bekam kurze leise Schnappatmungen.

Henry atmete kurz durch und schaute durch das Wohnzimmer.

Er blickte auf ein paar Bilder wo die Eltern und Jamie abgebildet waren.

Etwas bekanntes stieg in ihm auf.

Stille.

"Haben Sie noch ein paar Infos für uns, welche uns weiter helfen könnten?"fragte Jo und brach damit die Stille.

Jamies Mutter musste überlegen.

"Am Sonntag sollte Jamies Großmutter die Beiden abholen. Vielleicht hat sie etwas gesehen!"schlug sie vor.

Jo und Henry sahen sich beide gleichzeitig an.

"Ja, danke.. Könnten wir von der Großmutter die Addresse haben?"

Die Frau nickte und stand auf.

Sie ging weg und kam mit einen Stück Papier wieder mit der Addresse.

Henry und Jo bedankten sich und verließen das Haus wieder.

Es dämmerte schon.

"Wieder eine neue Spur!"stellte Henry fest und sah sich nochmal um.

Jo nickte kurz.

"Haben Sie Zeit? Ich würde gleich zur Großmutter fahren!"sagte Jo dann und sah ihn an.

Er nickte nur und ging zum Auto.

"Ja... Abe muss dann ohne mich Abendbrot essen. Das schafft er schon!"sagte Henry und setzte sich in das Auto.

Jo schmunzelte leicht und stieg auf der anderen Seite ein.

Sie fuhren dann weiter.

Die nächste Addresse war nicht allzu weit weg.

Dort klopften sie wie vorhin an und wurden herein gebeten.

Wieder setzte sie sich hin.

"Sie wollten Jamie und Josh abholen, stimmt das?"fing Jo an.

Die etwas ältere Frau nickte leicht und schaute dann zu Henry.

Währendessen schwiff Henrys Blick durch die Wohnung.

"Was haben Sie vorgefunden als sie an der Stelle ankamen, wo Sie sich eigentlich mit den Beiden treffen wollten?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie ihren Blick von Henry los bekam und zu Jo schaute.

"Die Zelte standen noch dort.. Es war ein bisschen chaotisch. Aber das war nichts besonderes.. doch als sie nach einer Stunde nicht wieder kamen wurde ich misstrauisch. Ich habe sie ein paar mal angerufen doch niemand ging ran!"erzählte sie dann und sah wieder zu Henry.

Jo folgte ihren Blick und war dann verwirrt.

"Kennen Sie sich Beide?"fragte sie dann.

Henry sah auf und blickte zu der Frau.

"Nicht das ich wüsste!"sagte er trocken und und blickte auf den Tisch.

Jo verengte leicht die Augen machte dann aber weiter.

"Okay... Haben Sie irgendetwas auffälliges gesehen?"

Die ältere Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Lustlos nickte Jo nur.

"Sie können uns anrufen, falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt!"sagte Jo und stand dann mit Henry auf.

Die Beiden wollten gerade hinaus treten als die Großmutter Henry aufhielt.

Er erstarrte. Jo ging bereits weiter.

Sie schaute in seine Augen und trat näher zu ihm.

"Ich weiß das du es bist, Henry!"


	8. 7Kapitel

1970 New York

Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm auf.

Wie konnte er nur so etwas machen?

Abigail fühlt sich schon immer schlecht, wenn sie und Henry nicht mehr als Ehepaar sondern als Mutter und Sohn gesehen werden und jetzt hat er etwas getan was sie ihm nicht verzeihen wird.

So leise er konnte zog er sich an und schlich aus den Schlafzimmer.

Hoffentlich weckte er nicht die nackte Frau im Bett. Es könnte dann etwas unangenehm für ihn werden.

Keine Ahnung wer diese Frau war und was in der letzten Nach passiert ist, aber er wollte einfach nach Hause.

Er verließ schleichend die Wohnung uns blickte noch kurz auf das Klingelschild.

Dearing.

Henry ging dann auf die Straße und sah sich kopfkratzend um.

Wie bin ich nur hier her gekommen?...überlegte er und überlegte was er jetzt machen sollte .

Er wollte bloß mit einen Kollegen vom Krankenhaus etwas trinken gehen und schon ist es eskaliert.

Er hat mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen und ist am anderen Ende der Stadt.

Nie wieder Alkohol!

Jetzt wurde es schon heller.

Henry hoffte das Abigail nichts vermutete oder sich noch Sorgen machte.

Nach einer ungewohnten langen Fahrt mit der Bahn kam er dann in seinen Stadtteil an.

Etwas schneller als sonst lief er zu seiner und Abigails Wohnung.

Leise trat er dann hinein und zog seine Jacke aus.

Er sah sich kurz um.

Anscheinend war sie noch nicht wach.

Henry schlich dann zum Schlafzimmer und legte sich nochmal zu Abigail ins Bett.

Sie bewegte sich etwas und drehte sich noch mit geschlossenen Augen zu ihm.

"Kommst du erst jetzt nach Hause?"fragte sie leise verschlafen und kuschelte sich an ihn heran.

Vorsichtig legte Henry seine Arme um sie.

"Ja... Ich bin nach der Bar nochmal zum Krankenhaus gefahren. Es gab einen Notfall."flüsterte er dann und biss sich dann auf die Lippe.

Abigail entspannte und legte ihren Hände auf seine.

"Okay..." hauchte sie und blieb dann wieder ruhig.

Henry dreckte sich nochmal zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Er schloss dann seine Augen.

Nie wieder Alkohol!


	9. 8Kapitel

Erstarrt blickte Henry die Frau an.

Jetzt fiel ihm wieder alles ein.

Er schluckte und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte...

"Ich...weiß nicht von was Sie reden!"versuchte Henry die Konversation zu beenden.

"Du siehst für dein Alter noch sehr gut aus!"sagte sie und ignorierte sein Gesagtes.

"...Ich bin erst 35.."stammelte Henry und trat ein Schritt weg.

Die ältere Frau sah zur Wand des Flurs.

"Das hast du auch 1970 gesagt!"entgegnete sie und atmete durch.

"Sie...müssen mich verwechseln.."

Unruhig trat Henry von einen Fuß auf den anderen.

"Stell dich nicht so an! Oder gibt es noch einen anderen Henry Morgan mit den ich vor rund 40 Jahren geschlafen habe?"fragte sie etwas lauter und trat näher zu Henry.

Er schluckte und ging zur Tür.

"Sie müssen verrückt sein.!"sagte Henry und wollte wieder hinaus treten doch die ältere Frau hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"Henry... Ich habe ein Kind von dir!"

Abrupt durch fuhr ihn ein Schock und er schaute über die Schulter zu der Frau.

Da er nichts sagte sprach die ältere Frau weiter.

"Und...Jamie ist dein Enkel..."

Henry atmete langsam durch.

"Ich bin nicht der für den Sie mich halt. Es unmöglich, dass ich in der Zeit nicht gealtert bin."

Die Frau sah auf den Boden.

"Ich weiß das du es bist... Ich seh dich in meinen Sohn..."sagte sie leiser.

Nach einen Moment wandte sie sich ab und lief ins Wohnzimmer.

"Machen Sie noch die Tür zu!"rief sie über die Schulter.

Henry blieb für ein paar Moment wie angewurzelt stehen und sah auf den Boden.

Er ging dann nach Draußen und schloss die Tür.

Jo schaute verwundert zu ihm.

"Mussten Sie etwa gerade einen Zeugen 'verschwinden' lassen?"fragte Jo und schmunzelte.

Henry schaute sie nur warnend an und ging auf die Beifahrerseite des Autos.

"Was haben Sie so lange mit ihr beredet?"fragte Jo weiter als sie einstieg.

Henry setzte sich nun auch in das Auto.

"Nicht besonderes..."

Er schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Jo blickte ihn nur fragend an fuhr aber dann los.

"Dieses Gespräch hat uns nicht weiter gebracht.. "stellte Jo dann fest.

Henry überhörte Jo und ignorierte sie einfach.

"Soll ich Sie irgendwo absetzten?"

Henry schaute kurz auf.

"Ja...zu Hause bitte..."sagte er und wandte sich wieder zum Fenster.

Jo beobachtete ihn während sie an einer Ampel warteten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?.."fragte sie etwas unsicher.

Ohne zu ihr zu schauen hauchte Henry nur.

"Ja...alles in Ordnung.."

Ungläubig wandte sich Jo wieder dem Verkehr zu und fuhr dann weiter.

Irgendwann kamen Sie bei Henrys Haus an.

Er stieg mit einen kurzen Abschied aus und ging dann in die Wohnung hinein.

Es war nun schon finster Draußen.

Da Abe vielleicht schon schlief, zog Henry leise seine Jacke aus und hing diese auf.

Er ging durch das Wohnzimmer und bemerkte eine Zettel auf den Tisch.

Dort stand nur drauf, dass noch etwas zu Essen im Kühlschrank war.

Doch Henry hatte kein Hungergefühl, das Essen noch mal kochen hatte er auch keine Lust und es in der Microwelle zu erwärmen kommt nicht in Frage.

Er entschloss etwas zu machen, was er eigentlich vermeiden wollte.

Henry goss sich ein alkoholhaltiges Getränk in ein Glas und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Alkohol auf einen leeren Magen war zwar nicht so gut, aber der Situation entsprechend geht das zu ertragen.

Ihm ging nun die letzten Stunden durch den Kopf..

Hatte er wirklich ein leibliches Kind?

Diesen Gedanken unterbrach ein Geräusch hinter ihm.

Er drehte sich ruhig um.

Abe trat aus seinen Zimmer.

"Du warst echt lange unterwegs!"sagte Abe dann und sah zu Henry.

Henry nickte nur und setzte sich wieder richtig hin.

"Ja...wir waren noch bei ein paar Familienmitglieder...des Opfers und dessen verschwundenen Freund."erklärte Henry leiser und sah auf sein Glas.

"Und...es wird glaube auch meine Angelegenheit..."hauchte er so leise das es Abe wahrscheinlich nicht hören könnte.

Abe setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

"Was ist passiert?"fragte Abe nun eindringlich.

Henry blickte zu ihm auf.

"Was soll schon passiert sein?"versuchte er es weg zu spielen..

"Du trinkst nie Alkohol... und vor allem nicht freiwillig... Es muss etwas passiert sein."

Henry schaute nervös auf sein Glas.

"Diese Geschichte kennst du noch nicht..."begann Henry leise und atmete durch.

"Es war 1970..."

"Ach 1970... Diese Zeit machte Mum echt zu schaffen!"unterbrach ihn Abe.

"Ja... und ich mach es nicht besser... Ich habe als ich ausversehen betrunken war mit einer anderen Frau...geschlafen..." fuhr Henry fort.

Abe blieb bemerkenswert ruhig.

"Und...anscheinend wurde sie schwanger von mir..."

Unwohl schaute Henry wieder zu Abe auf und sah in dessen Augen.

"Und...du hast...deswegen... einen leiblichen Sohn..."fragte Abe zögernd.

Man merkte das er etwas niedergeschlagen war.

"Abe.. Ich werde dich immer lieben, keine Frage... und ich will eigentlich auch kein Kontakt zu der Familie aufnehmen...Es wäre zu kompliziert."erklärte Henry mitfühlend.

Abe nickte nur.

"Und was hat das mit den Fall zu tun.?"fragte Abe weiter.

"Meine ehemalige Affäre ist die Großmutter des Vermissten... Sie hat mich erkannt..."

Henry stellte das Glas ab und fuhr sich durch seine Haare.

"Sie hat das was Abigail und ich immer haben wollten... Wir wollten nach dir nochmal ein Kind haben.."

Abe stand auf und setzte sich neben Henry hin.

Es blieb kurz still.

Abe sah dann zu Henry auf.

"Warum..hattet ihr nie ein zweites Kind?"fragte Abe vorsichtig.

Henry merkte beim schlucken wie trocken sein Hals war.

"Abigail war schwanger gewesen.

Doch das Baby ist bei der Geburt verstorben..."


	10. 9Kapitel

Abe schreckte auf.

"Warum wusste ich nichts davon?"

Henry schmunzelte traurig.

"Du warst noch zu klein damals... Du hast das noch nicht verstanden!"

Stille...

Erst nach ein paar Minuten kam Abe wieder zu Wort.

"Habt ihr nochmal probiert ein Kind zu bekommen?"fragte er dann.

Henry sah zu ihm auf.

"Ja ... Nur es hat seit dem nicht mehr funktioniert..."erklärte Henry und sah wieder in sein Glas.

Er trank nun den letzten Tropfen aus.

"Wie willst du und Jo den Fall lösen? Ihr könnt nicht einfach den Unbekannten, welcher dir immer Briefe schreibt, fest nehmen."

Henry war Abe sehr dankbar das er das Thema gewechselt hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht werden wir irgendwann Jamie finden...und der Fall könnte eingestellt werden."sagte Henry.

Abe wollte gerade zum Satz ansetzten als ihn das Telefon unterbrach.

Henry stand auf und nahm den Hörer in die Hand.

"Ja?"

Doch die nächsten Wort brachten sein Herz zum Stillstand.

"Hallo Henry. Wie geht es dir?"

"Adam..."brachte Henry nur heraus.

"Leider konnten wir uns heute Früh nur kurz sehen. Ich hätte gern mit dir gesprochen!"erzählte Adam mit seiner ruhigen aber bedrohlichen Stimme.

"Wie konntest du die Briefe schreiben?"platze es aus Henry heraus.

"Ach du hast sie schon kennen gelernt! Sie hat die Briefe geschrieben!"

"Sie? ...Wer ist sie?"fragte Henry weiter.

"Wenn ich dir das sage, mache ich nur ihr kleines Spiel kaputt. Du wüsstest sofort wen ich meine wenn ich es dir sage."

Henry atmete durch und sah zu Abe.

"Warum tötet ihr?... Ihr könnt auch anders meine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen ohne ein Menschenleben aus zu löschen!"sagte Henry energischer.

Man hörte nur ein herrisches Lachen.

"So ist es spannender. Deine kleine Polizeifreundin verzweifelt anscheinend langsam.."

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Lassen Sie Jo aus dem Spiel!"sagte Henry warnend.

"Keine Sorge. Wir haben kein Interesse an Detective Martinez!"versicherte Adam.

"Doch... Die dritte Unsterbliche wird sich bald noch persönlich bei dir melden!"fügte Adam hinzu.

Henry rollte die Augen.

"Will sie mich oder irgendeinen anderen umbringen?"fragte Henry dann leiser.

"Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch, Henry. Du wirst sie mögen! Sie hat sich seit euren letzten Treffen nicht verändert!"sagte er dann.

Henry merkte erst jetzt das sich seine Hand in den Beistelltisch, wo das Telefon drauf lag, gekrallt hatte.

"Na...gut.."hauchte Henry.

Adam legte sofort nach den Worten von Henry auf.

Henry atmete für einen Moment noch in den Telefonhörer und legte dann auch auf.

Abe schaute zu ihm.

"Es war Adam.."hauchte Henry und wollte dies eigentlich nicht wahr haben...

Abe schreckte auf.

"Aber er ist doch in der Starre.. Wir waren erst vor ein paar Tagen im Krankenhaus."

Henry nickte nur nachdenklich.

"Beide...wollen Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen?... Warum machen sie nicht ihre Spielchen unter sich aus?"fragte Henry in Gedanken versunken und lief langsam mit verschrenkten Armen durch das Wohnzimmer.

Henry nahm dann sein leeres Glas und goss noch etwas nach.

Vorsichtig setzte er das Glas an seinen Mund an und trank nachdenklich daraus.

Abe drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Du machst mich ganz nervös!"regte er sich dann auf.

"Wieso?"

"Ich seh dich nie so viel trinken!"

"Das ist nicht viel!"rechtfertigte sich Henry.

"Das ist Scotch mit 43 Promille. Und dein zweites Glas!"

Henry rollte die Augen und stellte das Glas ab .

"So! Besser?"fragte er rethorisch und wandte sich von Abe ab.

Er ging dann zu seinen Schlafzimmer.

"Alte Leute sollten sich nicht betrinken! Vor allen nicht Leute welche 237 Jahre alt sind!"rief Abe ihm hinter her.

Henry wunk nur ab und schloss die Tür seines Zimmers.

Bereits fertig gemacht trat Henry am nächsten Morgen aus seinen Zimmer heraus.

Er ging zum Frühstückstisch und sah zu Abe, welcher bereits alles vorbereitet hat.

"Guten Morgen!"begrüßte er Henry und schob ihn einen Kaffee rüber.

"Guten Morgen und Danke, Abe!"

Henry nahm die Tasse und trank einen Schluck.

"Kannst du nach der Post sehen?"fragte Abe dan und faltete die Tageszeitung auseinander.

"Ja... Obwohl ich mich jedes mal vor fürchte noch so einen verrückten Brief zu bekommen."

"Vielleicht ist die Person da hinter ganz harmlos!"überlegte Abe und schaute von der Zeitung auf.

Henry warf ihn einen zweifelnden Blick zu und ging zur Treppe.

"Harmlos eher nicht.. Sie hat immerhin eine Person umgebrach. Und dann mich."stellte Henry klar und lief nach unten in den Antiquitätenshop.

Es lagen wirklich ein paar Briefe auf der Fußmatter vor der Tür.

Henry griff sich jene und schlürfte langsam wieder zur Treppe.

Doch als er einen Brief mit seinen Namen fand stoppte er.

Zögernd öffnete Henry diesen Brief.

Liebster Henry!

Mit diesen Brief will ich dir mehr über mich erzählen,

Um dich nicht weiter zu quälen.

Wir kennen uns seit der Kindheit.

Du sagtest oft ich sei eine Schönheit.

Unsere Familien verstanden sich gut.

Ihr nahmt uns in eure Obhut.

Wir konnten über alles reden

Und zusammen beten.

Jetzt steh ich hinter dir

Und du nimmst mich nicht mal ins Visier!

Henrys Hand mit den Brief fing an etwas zu zittern.

Stand sie wirklich hinter ihm?

Ihm war nun klar wer es war.

Vorsichtig schaute er über die Schulter und sah einer Frau, mit leicht gelockten Haaren, ins Gesicht.

"Hallo...Henry!"

Er konnte es nicht fassen und schluckte schwer.

"Ruby...!?..."


	11. 10Kapitel Flashback

1788 London

"Wann kommt heute Ruby?"fragte Henry über den Essenstisch.

Er kippelte ein wenig mit den Stuhl und sah zu seinen Eltern.

"Ruby und ihre Familie kommen erst in einer Stunde. Gedulde dich noch, mein Schatz."beruhigte ihn seine Mutter.

"Mama... Henry kippelt am Tisch!"rief dann Henrys jüngere Schwester Dana über den Tisch.

Sofort ließ Henry das Kippeln und setzte sich normal hin.

"Junger Mann, kein Kippeln am Tisch!"sagte sein Vater dann etwas lauter.

Henry nickte nur und warf Dana einen warnenden Blick zu.

"Wann kommen sie nun?"fragte Henry erneut.

"Das hat Mama gerade gesagt! In einer Stunde!"rief dann sein jüngerer Brüder Edwin.

"Warum wartest du so auf sie? Bist du etwa verliebt?"fragte Alfred, Henrys ältere Bruder und grinste frech.

"Stimmt doch garnicht."rechtfertigte sich Henry und wurde etwas rot um die Wangen.

"KINDER! Seid endlich still!" rief deren Vater und sprang nun auf.

Alle Kinder warfen sich noch einen kurzen Blick zu und wandten sich ans essen.

Eine Stunde verging wie im Flug.

Nun kam die Kutsche mit der befreundeten Familie an.

Henry wollte schon nach vorne stürmen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn auf und griff nach seinen Arm.

"Benehm dich!"sagte er streng.

Henry nickte und stellte sich gerade hin.

Seine Beine wackelten ein wenig vor Aufregung.

Langsam trudelten auch seine Geschwister ein und stellten sich mit an die Eingangstür.

Aus der Kutsche stiegen zwei junge Mädchen mit ihren Eltern aus.

Das eine Mädchen war so wie Henry 9 Jahre alt, die andere ein oder zwei Jahre jünger.

Sie kamen mit ihren Eltern zu der Familie Morgan und begrüßten sie.

Henry lächelte wo bei noch mehr seine Zahnlücke auffiel.

Ruby, die ältere Tochter von Beiden, trat zu Henry und lächelte.

"Dir fehlt ein Zahn!"sagte sie staunend.

Henry schaute verlegen auf den Boden und nickte schüchtern.

Ruby sah sich um und nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Sie lief vor zu einen in der Nähe liegenden See.

Die anderen beachteten sie nicht weiter.

Henry lächelte immer noch und setzte sich dann auf den Boden nah am Wasser hin, auch wenn seine Eltern ihm gesagt haben, dass seine Kleidung nicht dreckig werden sollte.

Ruby setzte sich zu ihm und sah auf das Wasser.

"Ruby?..."

Sie zuckte zusammen und zog Henry hinter einen Baumstamm.

"Sssh... Nora darf uns nicht finden!"flüsterte sie und schaute Henry in die Augen.

Henry nickte und lehnte sich an den Baum an.

"Ruby?.. "rief Nora erneut.

Ruby fing an zu kichern und setzte sich neben Henry hin.

"Sie wird uns nicht finden!"flüsterte Henry dann und sah sie an.

Als man nicht mehr das gejaule von Rubys Schwester hörte, sprach Ruby weiter.

"Nora hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich echt toll findet!"sie fing an zu lachen.

"Bäh... nein... Ich mag Nora nicht!"sagte Henry und verzog sein Gesicht.

Ruby lachte für einen Moment weiter.

"Ja ...ich auch nicht!"

Beide fingen zusammen an zu lachen.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie wieder verstummten.

Henry schaute sie einen Moment verträumt an.

Ruby schmunzelte verlegen und warf ihn einen Seitenblick zu.

"Du bist niedlich!"flüsterte Ruby dann und stupste Henrys Nase an.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen und bekam gleich rote Wangen.

"Du...bist auch nicht schlecht!"sagte Henry dann zögernd und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

Ruby lachte auf.

"Nicht schlecht?"fragte sie dann herausfordernd.

"Ich ..."

Er überlegte was er sagen sollte.

"...find dich... hübsch.."

Nun saßen Beide mit einen roten Gesicht an den Baum.

"Henry!"rief dann seine Mutter.

Beide sahen auf und schauten hinter den Baum hervor.


	12. 11Kapitel

Sie lächelte ihn weiter an.

"Willst du jetzt noch weiter so da stehen oder mich richtig begrüßen?"fragte sie leicht herausfordernd.

Er schluckte und sah sie unsicher an.

Sie sah viel jünger aus als er.

"...Wie kann das sein?"bekam Henry nur heraus und faltete zögernd den Brief.

Ruby lächelte nur und rollte die Augen.

Sie ging einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zu bis sie kurz vor ihn stand.

"Es ist bei mir das Gleiche wie bei dir... Ich bin genauso unsterblich wie du!"hauchte sie und lächelte glücklich während Henry sie eher erschrocken an blickte .

"Aber du bist..."

"jünger? Ja ich weiß... Bei mir hat die Unsterblichkeit schon mit 17 eingesetzt..."unterbrach Ruby ihn.

"Ja...ich weiß... Nora hat mir aber erzähl...dass du tot seist.."

Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn .

"Haben sie das nicht auch bei dir gedacht?"fragte sie zurück.

Henry nickte bloß...

"Du bist echt alt geworden!"sagte sie dann.

Henry schmunzelte etwas und legte nun auch seine Arme um sie.

"Ja..."hauchte er..

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass seine Kindheitsfreundin vor ihm stand.

Es ist immer hin über 200 Jahre her.

Gerade als Henry zu einen Satz ansetzten wollte, kam Abe in den Shop und schaute die Beiden etwas verwirrt an.

Henry schmunzelte etwas und nahm seine Arme von Ruby weg.

"Äh... Abe... Das ist Ruby. Die dritte Unsterbliche und ...meine Kindheitsfreundin.."stellte Henry sie dann leise vor.

Ruby schmunzelte und sah zu Henry nach oben.

Abe schaute sie zögernd an nickte aber nur.

Er trat auf Henry zu und zog ihn am Arm weg.

Beide standen nun mit den Rücken zu Ruby da.

"Henry... Du weißt das diese Frau jemanden umgebracht hat, dich eingeschlossen!"flüsterte Abe ,so dass es Ruby nicht hören konnte.

Henry schaute in Abes Augen und nickte etwas.

Er schaute über die Schulter zu Ruby, welche sich bereits irgendwo hingesetzt hatte.

"Aber wenn wir ihr nicht helfen, wird sie es vielleicht weiter machen."

Abe wunk ab und drehte sich um.

"Ich halte mich da raus! Das kannst du alleine machen!"sagte er und verschwand nach oben.

Henry schaute ihm noch kurz nach und wandte sich dann wieder an Ruby.

Sie lächelte und stand wieder auf.

"Er ist wohl nicht so glücklich darüber!"stellte sie fest und stellte sich vor Henry hin.

Henry schmunzelte und nickte erneut.

"Ja...aber er wird sich schon gewöhnen."

Beide schauten sich in die Augen.

Nach einer langen Pause kam Ruby wieder zu Wort.

"Warum hast du dich nur damals für Nora entschieden?"

Henry erschrak bei dieser Frage.

"Als ich Nora geheiratet hatte, warst du schon verstorben. Was hätte ich machen sollen?"fragte Henry dann und schluckte.

"..Du hast recht..."sagte sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete durch. "Aber wir können dies nachholen!" sagte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Henry merkte wie sein Herz schneller schlug.

"...Ruby.. ich.."

Doch sie unterbrach ihn mit einen Kuss.

Henry erstarrte für einen Moment und hielt die Luft an.

Beinah hätten sie das Telefonklingeln überhört.

Henry setzte vom Kuss ab und schaute ihr etwas verträumt in die Augen.

"Henry...das Telefon.."erinnerte ihn Ruby.

Henry blinzelte kurz und sah sich um.

Er nahm den Hörer vom Telefon ab welches neben ihm lag und hielt ihn sich an Ohr.

"Ja?"

"Guten Morgen Henry..Hier ist Jo."

Henry atmete durch und sah zu Ruby.

"Guten Morgen Detective...Was gibt es?"

"Wir haben einen anonymen Tipp bekommen wohin Jamie verschleppt worden sei!"

"Aha ist das so.."

Er schaute Ruby etwas herausfordernd an.

"Okay..fahren wir gleich los?"fragte er dann immer noch leicht verträumt

Währenddessen streichelte Ruby ihn an der Wange weiter.

Henry schmunzelte etwas.

"Ja. Ich wollte sie gleich abholen!"sagte Jo dann.

"Okay.. machen Sie das.."

Kurze Stille.

"Was ist mit Ihnen los?"fragte Jo verwirrt.

Jetzt schrak Henry aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah von Ruby weg.

"Was meinen Sie damit?"

"Naja. Sie hören sich nicht ganz wach an."stellte Jo fest.

"Äh...nein mir geht es gut.."versicherte Henry nur und schaute wieder zu Ruby.

"Bis gleich!"sagte Jo noch und legte auf.

Henry legte den Hörer wieder auf das Telefon ab und schaute Ruby weiter an.

"Ich...muss gleich nochmal los."sagte er dann und sah in ihre Augen.

"Okay...ich muss auch nochmal zur Arbeit.."hauchte sie dann und schmunzelte.

Beide sahen sich für einen Augenblick an.

"Was arbeitest du?"fragte Henry nach einen Moment.

Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

"Ich bin Auftragsmörderin!"

Henry erstarrt und wurde ernster.

Sein Blick wandte sich auf den Boden.

"Du hättest deinen Blick sehen sollen! Nein, das war ein Spaß. Ich bin Biblothekarin."sagte sie und fing an zu lachen.

Erleichtert atmete Henry durch und schmunzelte etwas.

"Hast du mich erschreckt.."sagte er leise und schaute wieder in ihre Augen.

Ruby hörte langsam auf zu lachen und lächelte leicht.

Sie setzte nochmal zu einen Kuss an und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

Dieses Mal erwiderte Henry diesen, setzte aber nach einen Moment wieder ab.

"Ich...muss noch meine Jacke holen."sagte er und lößte sich von ihr.

Er sah sie noch kurz an, wandte sich ab und ging nach oben.

Oben traf er auf Abe, welcher gerade das Frühstück aufräumte.

"Abe, ich bin nochmal weg!"sagte Henry und nahm seine Jacke.

"Ach mit dieser Mörderin!"rief er ihm nur zu.

"Abraham... "hauchte Henry nur genervt.

"Nein, ich geh nicht mit Ruby weg. Jo holt mich ab und wir arbeiten an den Fall weiter."stellte er warnend klar.

Abe wandte sich wieder an den Abwasch.

"Bis später!"verabschiedete sich Henry als nichts mehr von Abe kam.

Er band sich noch den Schal um den Hals und ging wieder nach unten in den Shop.

Ruby wartete noch auf ihn und sie verließen dann gemeinsam den Laden.

Sie schauten sich kurz um und sahen sich wieder an.

"Ich komm später nochmal vorbei!"sagte Ruby und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Sie drehte sich um und lief in eine Richtung.

Henry sah ihn noch kurz nach und ging in die andere Richtung, wo er überraschenderweise auf Jo traf.

Jo schmunzelte und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

"War das Ihre Tochter?"


	13. 12Kapitel

Henry war verwirrt, überspielte aber dieses mit einen Lächeln.

"Nein..ist sie nicht. Warum sollte sie meine Tochter sein?"fragte er dann und lief mit Jo zu ihren Auto.

"Naja, Sie ist vielleicht halb so alt wie Sie! Und es würde ungefähr passen"überlegte Jo dann und sah zu ihren Auto.

Henry verengte die Augen und schaute Jo an.

"So alt bin ich gar nicht!"

Naja... vom Aussehen her, fügte Henry in Gedanken hinzu

Jo neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

"Sie sieht aus wie 16 und Sie wie...äh... Ende 30."erklärte Jo vorsichtig.

Henry biss sich leicht auf die Lippe.

Sie kamen am Auto an und stiegen

Beide ein.

Henry schaute aus dem Fenster.

"Und wie heißt sie?"fragte Jo nach einer kurzen Pause.

Henry blickte zu ihr auf.

"Ihr Name ist Ruby."

Jo nickte nebenbei, während sie Auto fuhr.

"Woher kennen Sie sich..? Sie gehen ja nicht so oft unter Leute, vor allem nicht unter so junge Leute."

Henry überlegte.

Er wollte beinah 'Kindheitsfreunde' sagen, doch das wäre etwas komisch nachdem Jo den Altersunterschied erwähnt hat.

"Ich kannte ihre Eltern!"sagte Henry leiser.

Dies war nicht einmal gelogen.

Henry wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

"Aha..."sagte Jo nur skeptisch behielt dann aber ihren Blick vorne.

Nach einer Weile fuhren sie über eine leere Landstraße.

"Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?"fragte Henry.

Jo wandte sich kurz zu ihm, konzentrierte sich aber wieder auf das Fahren.

"Der anonyme Tipp hat gesagt, dass Jamie in einer alten verlassenen Miene ist. Wir hoffen mal das diese Aussage nicht gelogen war."

Henry nickte und atmete durch.

Die Umgebung wurde immer karger und die Häuser sah man nur noch selten.

Dafür türmten sich einzelne Hügel auf.

"Wir sollten gleich da sein."sagte Jo schließlich und fuhr nun etwas langsamer.

Sie sah sich etwas um und hielt nach ein paar Metern an.

Ruckartig machte Jo die Tür auf und stieg aus.

Henry folgte entspannt und atmete ruhig durch.

"Laut den GPS Daten muss es hier irgendwo sein.."überlege Jo und sah auf ihr Handy.

Henry schaute zu ein paar Hügel und folgte Jo, welche genau auf einen Mienen Eingang zu lief.

Sie sahen nun in einen dunklen langen Gang.

"Dürfen wir da einfach hinein gehen?"fragte Henry unsicher und wandte seinen Blick zu Jo.

"Wenn Sie nicht erschossen werden, dann ja!"sagte Jo schnell und ging ohne auf Henry zu warten hinein in die Dunkelheit.

Als Henry sie nicht mehr sah wurde er nervös und sah sich außerhalb der Miene um.

Soll er hinterher?

"Jo?"fragte er dann in die Miene hinein.

Es hallte ein wenig.

Doch keine Antwort kam zurück.

Panik stieg langsam in ihm auf.

Vorsichtig lief er hinterher.

"Jo?"rief er erneut.

Es wurde kurz etwas heller.

Dies war einen Loch in der Decke zu verdanken.

Henry schlich weiter und strich etwas über die Erdwände um nirgendwo gegen zu laufen.

"Jo?"rief Henry wieder, doch dieses Mal wurde er unterbrochen.

Ruckartig legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund um ihn still zu kriegen.

"Bleiben Sie dich endlich ruhig! Ab jetzt sagen Sie nichts mehr!"hauchte Jo leicht aggressiv .

Henry konnte nur schwach ihre warnenden Augen durch die Dunkelheit erkennen.

Er erstarrte und konnte nur nickten.

Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinen Mund weg und lief weiter.

Jo hatte bereits die Waffe gezückt.

Henry folgte einfach den Geräuchen ihrer Schritte.

Er merkte wie sein Herz etwas schneller schlug.

Was werden sie wohl vor finden?

Der Gang wurde nun immer breiter bis sie in einen der Zwischenräume der Miene kamen.

"Sehen Sie etwas?"fragte Henry dann, blieb aber bei der Wand stehen.

"Sie sollen doch ruhig sein!"

Henry schluckte und hielt dann sofort den Mund.

Leise konnte man nun ein Wimmern hören.

Durch den Schall hörte man es lauter als es eigentlich war.

Jo und Henry erstarrten bei den leisen Geräusch.

Henry vernahm wieder Jos Schritte.

"Henry!.. Hier ist Jemand!"

Er folgte der Stimme.

Langsam erkannte er die Lage.

Jo hatte sich vor einen, am Boden liegenden, Körper hin gehockt.

Henry ging schnell zu ihnen und hockte sich neben Jo hin.

Sofort fühlte er den Puls.

"Er lebt noch!" sagte er erleichter und sah in Jos Gesicht.

"Jamie lebt noch!"sagte Henry nochmal.

Jo wählte schon den Notruf.

Alles war still.

Es drang nur ein leises Murmeln aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Jamie wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht und sofort behandelt.

Er wurde nur bewusstlos geschlagen und bis auf eine Kopfwunde ging es ihm gut.

Seine Eltern waren nun auch eingetroffen und hatten mit erlebt wie er wieder zum Bewusstsein kam.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile.

Henry beobachtete dies aber nur von Außen im Flur durch die Fensterscheibe.

Jo saß auf den Stuhl und blickte nachdenklich zu Henry.

"Ich geht nochmal zum Department um die Berichte fertig zu schreiben!"sagte Jo und stand auf.

Sie trat zu Henry und folgte seinen Blick.

"Schaffen Sie es alleine nach Hause?"

Henry nickte nur und beobachtete die Familie.

Jo war etwas verwundert und schaute in sein Gesicht.

"Sie sind doch nie so scharf darauf die Familie der Opfer kennen zu lernen..."

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah zu Jo.

"Was?... Nein.. Ich..."

Er stockte und schaute wieder zur Fensterschreibe.

Jo schmunzelte und rollte die Augen.

"Bis irgendwann!"sagte sie und klopfte auf seine Schulter bevor sie ihn verließ.

Henry bekam das nicht wirklich mit und beobachtete die Familie.

Doch er sah nicht auf Jamie oder die Mutter sondern auf den Vater, sein offenbarer Sohn.

Er sah älter aus als Henry. Kein Wunder, dieser war über 40 und Henry war vom Aussehen her ungefähr 35.

Plötzlich trafen sich die Blicke von Henry und den Vater von Jamie.

Henry zuckte zusammen und wandte sich ab und trat weg.

Der Mann folgte ihm und trat auf den Flur.

"Hey Sie!"rief er Henry hinterher.

Henry stockte und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Sofort sah er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen.

"Sie haben doch am Fall gearbeitet.."

Henry sah seinen unehrlichen Sohn in die Augen.

"Ja... naja... ich bin nur der Gerichtsmediziner. Ich bin nur immer mit gelaufen!"erklärte Henry zögernd und musste sich zwingen ihn in die Augen zu schauen.

"Trotzdem haben Sie dabei geholfen Jamie wieder zurück zu bringen! Danke!" Er hielt Henry die Hand hin.

Zögern schaute Henry zur Hand und schüttelte diese kurz.

Etwas unbehaglich schaute er von seinen Sohn weg und schluckte.

"Gute Besserung für ..Jamie!"sagte Henry noch und nickte ihm zu, bevor er sich um drehte und den Gang entlang lief.

Er merkte, bis er das Krankenhaus verließ, den Blick seines Sohns auf seinen Rücken.


	14. 13Kapitel

"Und ihr habt Jamie gefunden?"

Henry legte seinen Kopf ins Kissen und wandte seinen Blick zu Ruby, welche neben ihm im Bett lag.

Er musste kurz durch atmen bevor er reden konnte.

"Ja... durch einen anonymen Tipp haben wir den Standort von ihm bekommen und haben ihn so gefunden!"

Ruby schmunzelte und streichelte über seinen Oberkörper.

"Achso..."hauchte sie nur und küsste ihn.

"Sag schon! Du warst der anonyme Tipp!"sagte Henry und lächelte leicht.

Sanft krabbelte sie auf Henrys Körper rauf und küsste ihn nochmal.

"Sollten anonyme Tipps nicht immer anonym bleiben?"fragte sie rhetorisch und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper ab.

Er streichelte ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken und atmete nochmal durch.

"Wenn du meinst!"

Henry schloss für ein paar Momente die Augen und entspannte.

Ruby schaute wieder zu ihm auf und legte ihr Kinn auf seinen Oberkörper ab.

"Das von vorhin... können wir ruhig wiederholen!"sagte sie und lächelte.

Ein Schmunzeln ging über sein Gesicht.

"Ja..gern.."

Henry öffnete die Augen und küsste sie nochmal.

Sie lächelte und legte ihren Kopf wieder hin und schaute an die Wand.

"Danke,dass du heute für uns einkaufen warst."bedankte sich Henry nach einer Zeit.

Ruby streichelte ihn ein wenig.

"Kein Problem... Du warst so oft mit den Fall beschäftigt und Abe ist nicht mehr der Jüngste!"sagte sie leise und schloss dann schließlich die Augen.

"Trotzdem ist das nicht selbstverständlich!"fügte Henry noch hinzu und strich ihr wieder über den Rücken.

Ruby schwieg.

Nach ein paar Momenten schaltete Henry das Licht aus.

"In welcher Beziehung stehst du zu deiner Polizeikollegin?"fragte Ruby dann aus dem Nichts.

Henry war erst über die Frage verwundert und überlegte.

"Wir sind Kollegen... Natürlich geben wir uns manchmal einen guten Rat oder reden auch mal über privates.."erzählte er und schloss die Augen.

"Aha... gab es zwischen euch irgendwann mal etwas romantisches?"

Henry zuckte kurz zusammen.

"Worauf willst du hinaus?"fragte er dann und hielt an sie zu streicheln.

"Nichts besonders... "endete Ruby und atmete dann ruhiger durch.

"Gute Nacht.."hauchte sie noch leise.

Dies erwiderte Henry noch bevor Beide einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen traten Beide nun wieder mit Sachen angezogen heraus.

Abe saß am Frühstückstisch und schaute von der Tageszeitung auf.

Henry sah sofort den misstrauischen Blick bei Abe, welchen er immer hatte wenn er Ruby sah oder Henry über sie redete.

"Guten Morgen, Abe."begrüßte ihn Henry und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

Ruby setzte sich neben Henry auf den Stuhl.

"Guten Morgen."sagte Abe nur und wandte sich an die Zeitung.

Henry fing dann normal an zu Essen.

Ruby tat es ihm noch zögernd nach.

"Was steht heute an?"fragte Abe dann, sah aber nicht auf.

Nachdenklich sah Henry auf seinen Teller.

"Jo hat noch nicht angerufen. Deswegen fahre ich zur Gerichtsmedizin und schreibe den Obduktionsbericht zu den letzten Fall!"erklärte Henry und aß gemütlich weiter.

Ab und zu sah er schmunzelnd zu Ruby.

"Und was machst du?"

Ruby schluckte kurz runter und sah Henry in die Augen.

"Ich fahre auch zu Arbeit.."

"Aber nicht wieder Jemanden umbringen!"warf Abe in das Gespräch ein.

"Abraham! Sei höflich!"sagte Henry leicht entsetzt.

Abe brummte noch etwas vor sich hin und blickte in die Zeitung.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen.

Henry stand auf und brachte seinen Teller weg.

Ruby räumte dann den Rest ab.

"Okay ich muss dann los!"stellte Henry klar und griff zu seiner Jacke.

"Ich komm gleich mit."

Ruby trat zu ihm und zog auch ihre Jacke an.

Abe nickte nur.

Auf den Weg zur Tür band Henry sich noch den Schal um den Hals.

Als Henry die Tür öffnete, sah er Jo ins Gesich, welche gerade an klopfen wollte.

"Guten Morgen.."brachte sie nur erschrocken heraus.

Danach ging ihr Blick zu Ruby.

Ruby wich sofort ihren Blick aus und sah zu Henry.

"Bis später!"hauchte sie und küsste ihn.

Er lächelte kurz und schaute ihr in die Augen.

"Bis heute Abend. Das Geld gebe ich dir später!"

Sie nickte nur und trat an Jo vorbei und verschwand.

Nun wandte sich Henry an Jo und sah in ihr Gesicht.

Sie war offenbar verwirrt und nicht ganz bei sich.

"Guten Morgen.."erwiderte er dann die Begrüßung und schaute sie fragend an.

"Was gibt es?"

Jo kam wieder zu Sinnen.

"Ich ...wollte eigentlich mit Ihnen reden nur..." Sie sah nochmal zögernd über die Schulter.

Henry nickte nur und trat nach Draußen.

"Über was?"

Jo folgte ihm und schaute auf den Boden.

"Nicht so wichtig... War das Ruby"fragte sie dann unsicher.

Sofort bekam Henry rote Wangen und lächelte breit.

"Ja, das war sie."

"Aha.. Sie ist wirklich jung.. Wie alt ist sie?"

"Ich..weiß es nicht!"stellte Henry fest.

Jo nickte nur nachdenklich und führte ihn zu ihren Auto.

Beide steigen ein.

"Was war nun ihr Thema?"fragte Henry nochmal und schaute Jo an.

"Hat sich erledigt.. Sie müssen nochmal wegen dem Fall zu Polizeistation mitkommen."sagte Jo und startete das Auto.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie beim NYPD an und stiegen wieder aus.

Henry sah sich kurz um und folgte Jo ins Polizeigebäude.

Sie lief zu einen ruhigen Ort und wandte sich an Henry.

Dieser sah sie nur unwissend an und wartete auf jenes was Jo ihm sagen wird.

"Henry Morgan, hiermit sind Sie festgenommen!"sagte Jo kalt und legte Henry Handschellen an.


	15. 14Kapitel

Das war ungewohnt für Henry.

Nun saß er an dem Tisch, wo sonst die Schwerverbrecher verhört wurden.

Er fuhr sich über sein Gesicht und sah durch den leeren Raum.

Was hatte er gemacht?

Nervös ließ er den Fuß auf und ab wippen.

Endlich nach gefühlt 20 Minuten kam Jo in den Verhörraum.

"Jo... Was habe ich getan, dass sie mich fest nehmen mussten?"fragte Henry.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er seine leicht zittrige Stimme.

Angespannt setzte sich Jo ihm gegen über.

"Mr.Morgan. Ich dachte, dass ich Sie kenne.. Doch das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet!"

Henry sah sie verständnislos an und wedelte unbeholfen mit den Händen.

"Was hätten Sie von mir nicht erwartet?"fragte Henry weiter und sah Jo in die Augen.

"Sie haben mit einer Minderjährigen geschlafen!"sagte so ihm ernst ins Gesicht.

Henry verengte die Augen und blieb kurz ruhig.

"Sie sprechen von Ruby?.. Das ist kein Grund um fest genommen zu werden. Wenn niemand etwas gegen unsere Beziehung hat dann ist es legal! Und vor allem, woher wollen sie überhaupt wissen das wir Sex hatten?"quasselte Henry los.

"Sie haben mit einer Minterjährigen geschlafen für Geld! Und das ist illegal!" sagte Jo nun lauter.

Henry verharrte und schaute Jo verständnislos an.

Ein wenig öffnete sich sein Mund vor Erstaunen.

Er strich sich dann über sein Kinn.

"Sie glauben wirklich.. dass ich Ruby dafür bezahlt hätte?"

Jo blieb bei ihren ernsten Gesicht.

"Ja... Es gibt viele Beweise dafür!"

Kurz hielt Henry Inne und fing dann an zu lachen.

"Ich habe sie nicht für Sex bezahlt."entgegnete er ernster und schaute in ihre Augen.

"Und warum haben Sie heute früh denn gesagt, dass Sie ihr das Geld später geben?"

Henry rollte dann genervt die Augen.

"Ruby war für Abe und mich einkaufen. Ich hatte aber das Geld nicht am Mann und deswegen bekommt sie es später zurück!"erklärte Henry ruhig.

Verdutzt sah Jo auf den Tisch.

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille.

Henry beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne.

"Sagen Sie Detective. Sind Sie etwa eifersüchtig?"fragte Henry leicht schmunzelnd.

Sofort schreckte Jo hoch und schaute ihn warnend an.

"Nein.. Natürlich nicht!"sagte sie ernst und stand auf.

"Bis irgendwann Dr.Morgan."versuchte Jo dann die Verlegenheit zu überspielen und verließ den Raum.

Henry biss sich kurz auf die Lippe und verließ dann auch den Raum.

Danach fuhr er normal zur Arbeit.

Dort lief er Lucas in die Arme, wandte sich aber sofort ab.

"Guten Morgen.."sagte dieser nur und schaute Henry hinterher

"Guten Morgen.."sagte Henry nur über die Schulter und lief weiter zu seinen Büro.

Lucas folgte dann mit einer Akte in der Hand.

"Wo waren Sie so lange?"fragte er dann als er Henry fast eingeholt hatte.

"Ich war bei Jo beim NYPD."sagte Henry nur und zog seinen Mantel aus.

Er hing diesen ordnungsgemäß auf und ging zu seinen Schreibtisch.

Lucas lehnte sich an den Türrahmen an.

"Weswegen?"fragte er vielleicht etwas zu neugierig.

Henry schaute etwas genervt zu ihm auf.

"Das wollen Sie nicht wissen!"

Lucas nickte nur und schaute etwas durch Henrys Büro.

"Okay... Jo hat es mir sowieso schon erzählt."nuschelte er leise und sah auf den Boden.

Henry schreckte zusammen.

"Jo...hat es Ihnen erzählt?"fragte Henry dann rhetorisch.

"Ja... aber Sie müssen sich nicht schämen!"sagte Lucas und trat hinter ihn.

Er klopfte auf Henrys Schulter.

"Lucas ich habe sie nicht für Sex bezahlt! Das würde ich auch nie tun!"stellte Henry klar und schaute Lucas ins Gesicht.

"Achso..."

Lucas klammerte sich an die Akte die er in der Hand hielt.

"Mit Ihren Charm kriegen Sie auch jede rum!"

Henry schaute ihn leicht entnervt an.

"Danke Lucas, aber ich brauche nicht Ihre Aufheiterung!"

Lucas nickte nur und schaute auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Er trat dann etwas weg und schaute auf seine Akte.

"...äh... Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?"fragte er dann und sah von der Akte auf.

Henry neigte den Kopf zu Seite und blickte Lucas verständnislos an.

"Ich.. habe keine Lieblingsfarbe."

Lucas nahm einen Stift und strich etwas auf ein Blatt welches auf der Akte lag.

"Und wie ist es mit Hobbys?"

Henry rollte genervt die Augen.

"Lucas, was machen Sie da?"

Lucas ignorierte ihn und wunk ihm zu.

"Los... was sind ihre Hobbys!"

Henry verengte seine Augen und trat näher zu ihm.

"Was machen Sie da?"

Er wollte Lucas Blatt ihm entwenden, doch dieser hielt Wiederstand.

"Geben Sie das Blatt her!"

Beide rangelten ein wenig hin und her.

"Nein.."

"Was fragen Sie mich für Fragen?"

"Nicht so wichtig!"

"Lucas!"

Lucas entriss ihn dann das Blatt und rannte weg.

Henry sah ihn mit rollenden Augen nach.

Sofort lief er ihm Schnellschritt hinterher.

"Lucas, das ist albern!"

Er merkte die Blicke von einigen Doktoren.

"Nein!"kam es nur aus dem Kühlraum.

Henry folgte Lucas Stimme und blickte zu ihm.

Er versperrte ihm den Fluchtweg.

"Lucas... Was ist los?"probierte Henry etwas ruhiger.

Lucas blieb still und sah auf den Boden

"Sagen Sie schon!"forderte Henry seinen Assistenten auf.

"Ich...wollte Sie besser ...kennen lernen.."

Doch dies glaubte Henry ihm nicht und nahm den Zettel nun ohne Probleme aus seiner Hand.

Er sah dies prüfend an.

Nach einigen Momenten schreckte er wie vorhin hoch.

"Sie wollen mich auf einer Dating-Plattform anmelden?"

Henry schaute dann verwirrt durch das Zimmer.

"Äh...ja.. Sie sind immer so einsam.. Da dachte ich mir das wäre was für Sie."sagte Lucas unsicher.

"Ich bin nicht einsam... Ich habe Abe und meine Freundin."

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er Ruby als seine Freundin bezeichnet hatte.

"Sie haben eine Freundin?"fragte Lucas dann zögernd.

"Ja... wegen ihr wurde ich heute fest genommen!"erklärte Henry ruhig.

Lucas nickte erwas.

"Ist sie wirklich so jung?"

Henry trat etwas näher zu ihm.

"Nur außerlich. Sie ist eine Kindheitsfreundin von mir!"

Lucas Augen weiteten sich.

"Sie ist also auch un..."

Henry hielt seine Hand vor seinen Mund.

"Ja...ist sie.. "

Lucas sagte etwas und hob schnell die Hände nach oben.

Doch das Gesagte drang nicht zu Henry durch.

Henry nahm seine Hand weg .

"Was sagten Sie?"

Lucas wiederholte seine Geste.

"Jackpot für Sie. Sie können zusammen alt werden!"

Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir werden nicht alt!"hauchte er nur und sah in Lucas Augen.

Dieser hielt kurz Inne und nickte dann.

"Ach stimmt... Trotzdem können sie eine ewige Beziehung führen!"

Henry wandte seinen Blick ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu einen Büro.

"Kann ich Ihr Foto für mein Datingaccound benutzen?"rief Lucas ihm nach.

"Unterstehen Sie sich!"kam es nur zurück.


	16. 15Kapitel

"Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir Stress bei der Polizei hattest!"entschuldigte sich Ruby und setzte sich zu Henry und Abe an den Tisch.

"Du kannst nichts dafür. Jo hat es nur missverstanden."sagte Henry nur und fing an zu essen.

Abe warf Ruby misstrauische Blicke zu.

Henry wollte kurz etwas einwenden, doch Abe soll denken was er will.

Ruby fing neben Henry auch an zu essen.

"Danke nochmal, dass ich hier wohnen kann.."bedankte sich Ruby und brach dadurch die Stille.

Bevor Abe ein Kommentar sagen konnte, ging Henry dazwischen.

"Keine Ursache!"

Nach ein paar Minuten, als alle fertig waren, half Henry Abe beim Abräumen und Abwaschen.

Als sie damit fertig waren trat Ruby zu Henry und küsste ihn einfach.

Er erschrak kurz erwiderte aber den Kuss.

Gerade als sie weiter zum Zimmer laufen wollen klingelte es an der Tür.

Henry schaute kurz auf.

Abe ging bereits los.

"Ich geh an die Tür. Macht ihr ruhig weiter."sagte er und lief zur Tür.

Danach küsste Ruby Henry kurz auf die Wange.

"Komm mit.."hauchte sie in sein Ohr und nahm seine Hände.

Er wandte sich wieder zu Ruby und schmunzelte leicht.

Sie führte ihn weiter zu seinen Zimmer bis sie Abe unterbrach.

"Henry.. Das ist für dich!"

Henry atmete kurz durch und ließ Ruby los.

Er folgte Abe zur Tür und blickte die Person an.

"Jo?..."

Abe ließ die Beiden dann alleine.

Doch nun kam Ruby dazu.

"Was gibt es?"fragte Henry dann und schaute kurz zu Ruby.

Ruby kuschelte sich etwas herausfordernd an Henry an.

Jo sah etwas zögernd von Henry und Ruby auf den Boden.

Nervös strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Kann ich mit dir sprechen?"fragte Jo leiser als sonst

"Fall es wegen der Festnahme von heute ist.. sprech einfach."sagte Henry dann.

"Alleine..."fügte die junge Polizistin hinzu und sah kurz zu Ruby.

Rubys Augen verengten sich und sie umklammerte Henry fester.

"Aber Henry.. Wir wollten doch noch... du weißt schon machen.."hauchte sie in sein Ohr

Henry zögerte kurz und blickte zu Ruby.

Jo nickte etwas.

"Wenn ich störe...ist es nicht so wichtig!"sagte sie und drehte sich um.

Henry wollte es beinah so hin nehmen, bis...

"Jo...! Wollen wir in ein Café gehen?"fragte er dann.

Ruby schaute ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an.

"Henry!?"sagte Ruby entsetzt.

Jo sah zu ihm und sah etwas erleichterter aus.

"Ja..."brachte sie nur heraus.

Henry nickte und holte seine Jacke.

Ruby sah ihn immer noch empört an.

"Aber wir wollten doch..."

Henry unterbrach sie mit einen Kuss.

"Ich verspreche, dass wird nicht länger als eine oder zwei Stunden gehen! Danach ist immer noch genug Zeit!"sagte er und schmunzelte.

Sie nickte etwas wandte sich trotzdem etwas beleidigt ab.

Henry schloss hinter sich die Tür und folgte Jo nach draußen.

Doch zu Henrys Verwunderung sagte sie nicht und blieb still.

Erst als sie in einen Café in der Nähe waren und sich hinsetzten begann sie zu reden.

Sie sah auf ihre Kaffee Tasse und schluckte.

"Es tut mir leid wegen heute.. Ich hätte dich nicht einfach so fest nehmen sollen."

Henry wunk nur ab und und schmunzelte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie sich duzten.

"Alles gut...Es war nur ein Missverständnis... Aber warum musst du alles immer Lucas sagen?"fragte Henry schmunzelnd.

"...Entschuldigung.. Er hat mich einfach angerufen, da du zu spät kamst. Und mir ist das einfach rausgerutscht..."erklärte Jo und sah verlegen auf die Tasse.

Stille.

"Ich glaube nicht.., dass das alles war, oder?"fragte Henry dann und sah in Jos Gesicht.

Nach ein paar Sekunden kam sie zu Wort.

"Vor...einen Tag war ..der Todestag meines Mannes... "sagte sie stocken und konnte Henry nicht in die Augen sehen.

Henrys Schmunzeln verschwand sofort.

"...Das...tut mir leid.."

Sie trank einen kurzen Schluck von Kaffee.

"...Ich weiß wie..du dich fühlst!"gab Henry dann zu und strich über Jos Hand.

Jo sah zu ihm auf.

"Meinst du damit Abigail?"fragte sie gleich.

Henry musste sich an den Fall erinnern wo sie Abigails Skelett gefunden hatten.

Henry nickte schwach.

"Wurde sie etwa auch.."

"Gewissermaßen.."unterbach er sie.

Jo schluckte und sah auf den Tisch.

Henry trank auch weiter und schluckte.

"Aber dies ist schon lange her... in manchen Jahren sind... die Gefühle schrecklich... in manchen eher weniger.. oder ertragbar!"erklärte Henry.

Jo nickte etwas.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll.."gab Jo zu.

Henry überlegte.

"Am besten...ist die Ablenkung.. aber in einigen Jahren hat es mir gut getan über sie zu reden oder mich an Geschichten mit ihr erinnert! Das kommt auf deine Verfassung an."

Jo schaute auf die fast leere Kaffertasse.

"Ich..glaube Ablenkung wäre nicht schlecht.."

Henry schmunzelte etwas und trank seinen Kaffee aus.

"Lucas hat mich mal wieder gefragt ob ich mit ihm und ein paar Andere von NYPD in eine Bar gehe... ich habe wie immer abgelehnt.. Doch...wie wärs?"

Ein kleines Schmunzeln ging über Jos Gesicht.

"Ich habe Lucas auch abgesagt...aber ja..."

Henry nickte etwas und bezahlte dann.

Beide standen auf und gingen zu Jos Auto.

Sie fuhren dann zu der Bar und trafen die Kollegen.

Diese waren erst verwundert, freuten sich aber, vor allem Lucas.

Nachdem fuhr Jo ihn noch nach Hause.

Es wurde später als was er Ruby gesagt hatte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Henry stieg dann aus.

Er trat in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Henry zog seine Jacke aus und hing diese auf.

Abe trat zu Henry und und hielt ihm ein Glas Cognac hin.

"Warum das?"fragte Henry und sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Sie ist ganz schön sauer auf dich."

Henry war weiterhin verwirrt und nahm das Glas Abe ab.

"Was habe ich gemacht?"

Abe ging zur Couch.

"Du hast sie versetzt und warst 4 Stunden weg!"sagte Abe.

Er lief zu Abe und atmete durch.

"Jo brauchte mich wirklich..." rechtefertigte sich Henry.

"Das kannst du ihr erklären!"sagte er und nahm sein Weinglas, welches auf den Tisch stand.

Henry schluckte und stellte das Cognac Glas ab.

"Gute Nacht Abe.."verabschiedete sich Henry ruhiger und ging zu seinen Zimmer.

Er schaute hinein und sah zu Ruby welche sich auf eine Bettseite gekuschelt hat.

Henry zog sich schnell um und legte sich zu Ruby.

"Ich bin wieder da.."hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

"Du bist spät!"sagte sie schnippig und drehte sich nicht zu ihm.

"Ja.. ich habe mich noch mit ein paar Kollegen getroffen..."erklärte Henry und sah an die Decke.

"Ich glaub dir mal.."

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Vertraust du mir etwa nicht...?"

Doch Ruby blieb still.


	17. 16Kapitel

"Henry...Henry!"

Ein wenig fing Henry an zu blinzeln und sah Ruby ins Gesicht.

"Was ist los?"fragte er noch verschlafen.

"Ich...muss früher zur Arbeit!"sagte sie und küsste ihn dann.

Henry schmunzelte leicht und schloss wieder die Augen.

"Bis später."verabschiedete er sich müde.

Ruby ging vom Bett runter und verließ das Zimmer.

Henry drehte sich kurz um und schlief weiter bis sein Wecker klingelte.

Er stand auf und machte sich fertig.

Bevor er auch sein Zimmer verließ, zog er seine Taschenuhr auf.

Abe saß bereits am Tisch als Henry zu ihm trat.

"Ruby ist heute ja früh weg!"stellte Abe fest.

Henry setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

"Ja..Sie musste zur Arbeit. "

"Aha..."

Henry sah Abe warnend an.

"Was hast du gegen sie?"fragte Henry und sah in Abes Augen.

"Ich halte grundsätzlich nichts von Mörder!"sagte er mit fester Stimme und blickte auf seine Zeitung.

"Henry. Du bist blind vor Liebe!"

Henry atmete den Ärger weg und fing schweigend an zu essen.

Er fuhr dann mit der Bahn zur Arbeit als er fertig war.

Dort lief er in sein Büro und ordnete seine Sachen.

Lucas stürmte sofort zu ihm ins Zimmer.

"Guten Morgen Lucas!"sagte Henry kurz und sah zu seinen Assistenten auf.

"Morgen"begrüßte Lucas nur hektisch und rückte etwas näher zu ihm.

Verwirrt sah Henry zu Lucas auf.

"Was ist denn los mit Ihnen?"fragte er dann.

Lucas wollte zum Satz ansetzte doch schloss den Mund wieder.

"Vergessen.."sagte er leise und wollte sich wieder um drehen aber es fiel ihm wieder ein.

"Jo hat vorhin angerufen.!"

"Und was sagt sie?"

"Das ist ja das Komische. Sie hat nichts gesagt!"

Henry schaute Lucas an.

"Vielleicht hat sie uns nur aus Versehen angerufen."schlug Henry dann vor und wandte sich an eine Akte.

"Aber ist das nicht ein wenig merkwürdig..."

"Lucas, wenn Sie Detektiv spielen wollen, dann fahren Sie doch hin!"

Lucas nickte und wandte sich ab.

"Sie fahren doch nicht im Ernst zu Jo nach Hause?"fragte Henry dann und sah ihn verdutzt an .

"Naja ich wollte zu erst zum NYPD fahren und dann zu ihr nach Hause."

Henry rollte die Augen und folgte ihm.

"Na gut... dann los!"

Da Jo nicht beim NYPD war, fuhren Henry und Lucas mit der Bahn zu Jos Haus.

Gerade als Henry anklopfen wollte ging die Tür einen Spalt auf.

"Sie haben wirklich Superkräfte!"sagte Lucas bewundernd.

Henry rollte die Augen.

"Die Tür ist aufgebrochen!"

Vorsichtig trat Henry hinein und schaute sich kurz um.

Er wollte gerade durch den Flur gehen, bis er fast auf eine Pistole trat.

Lucas und Henry sahen auf den Boden.

"Das ist Jos Pistole."stellte Lucas leise fest und blickte erstaunt in Henrys Gesicht.

Henry nahm die Pistole auf und sah zur Treppe.

"Sie gehen unten lang und ich gehe nach Oben!"sagte Henry und lief bereits die Treppe hoch.

Lucas nickte und ging dann in die Räume unten.

Henry steckte die Pistole ein.

Um so höher er kam um so sicherer war er sich, dass hier niemand war.

Er wollte fast um drehen, bis er ein leises Wimmern hörte.

Henry kam langsam im zweiten Stock an.

Als er durch einen Tür Spalt Jo sah, vergaß er den Bedacht beim Laufen und ging schnell zu dem Zimmer.

Henry kniete sich vor Jo hin.

Sie war an einen Stuhl gefesselt und hatte einige tiefe Kratzer am ganzen Körper.

Ihr Mund war auch zu gebunden.

"Jo... ich helfe dir!"

Doch bevor Henry die Fesseln lösen konnte, knallte hinter ihm die Zimmertür zu.

Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig zur Tür um.

Verwirrt stand er auf und verengte die Augen .

"Was machst du hier?"fragte er und trat näher auf die Person zu.

"Nichts besonderes..."

"Ruby...Hast du es ihr angetan?"fragte Henry weiter und ging zu ihr.

Ruby schmunzelte nur und schaute ihm in die Augen.

"Merkst du nicht...Sie ist ein Hindernis für uns. Sie wollte dich fest nehmen... "

Ruby ging an ihm vorbei und lief zu Jo.

"Und gestern hat sie dich auch von mir weg gezogen.. Sie will uns nicht zusammen haben!"

Plötzlich zog sie ein Messer hervor und fuhr es einwenig über Jos Wange.

Blut ströhmte heraus.

Henry trat einen Schritt zu ihnen.

"Stop Henry! Ich kann deiner lieben Jo jeder Zeit ein Ende bereiten."

Henry atmete durch und verengte die Augen.

"Das Treffen war gestern echt nötig für sie... und das mit den Verhaften war ein Missverständnis."erklärte Henry und steckte seine Hand in die Jackentasche.

Dort merkte er die Pistole.

"Das denkst auch nur du!... "sagte Ruby nun, überraschenerweise ganz kalt.

Henry biss sich auf die Zähne.

"Lass Jo gehen...!"

Henry spielte mit den Gedanken die Pistole zu nehmen.

"Dass sie es dann der Polizei erzählt? Nein, danke!" sagte sie belustigt.

Wieder schnitt sie über Jos Gesicht.

"Hör auf!"sagte Henry genauso kalt und zog nun die Pistole.

Er hielt diese genaus auf Ruby.

Nun kam wieder ein Schmunzeln bei Ruby auf.

"Wenn du das tust... verräts du nur dein eigenes Geheimnis!"sagte sie dann.

"Ich weiß, dass du davor Angst hast! Jo soll es nicht erfahren!"

Henry schaute dann verzweifelt in das Gesicht von Jo.

Bei ihr bildeten sich Tränen vor Schmerz und Blut lief über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

"Ich kenn dich besser als du mich!"ergänzte Ruby und schnitt über Jos Hals ohne eine wichtige Ader zu treffen.

Henrys Herz raste.

Was sollte er tun?

"Wenn du schießt, dann wird es Jo auch nicht gut gehen!"

Henry verengte die Augen und blickte zu Ruby.

"Habe ich da einen Nerv getroffen?"fragte sie Henry und lächelte.

Henry schaute dann auf das Messer welches an Jos Kehle war.

Kurze Stille.

"Fahr zur Hölle!"sagte er nur.

Blut spritzte. Ein Schrei ging durch das ganze Haus.

Dann war wieder alles ruhig.


	18. 17Kapitel

Unruhig wippte Henry auf seinen Stuhl hin und her.

Dieses Neon Licht fing an ihn langsam zu nerven.

Lucas hatte ihn vor einer Stunde bereits verlassen.

Ab und zu liefen ein paar Krankenpfleger an ihm vorbei.

Er schaute wie erstarrt auf den Boden und fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und der Arzt kam hinaus.

Henry stand ruckartig auf.

"Sie wird es überstehen. Doch erstmal darf sie nicht reden!"sagte der Arzt zu Henry gewandt.

Er atmete erleichtert durch.

"Und wie ist das nochmal passiert?"

Henry schluckt schwer.

"Sie waren ja mit ihren Partner die Einzigen im Haus."ergänzte der Arzt.

"Äh... ich weiß nicht...wir haben sie so gefunden."

Der Arzt nickte und ging wieder weg.

Er sah zur Tür und lief dann leise ins Zimmer hinein.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Jo.

Sie hatte ein großes Pflaster am Hals und war an einige Geräte angeschlossen.

Henry schmunzelte erleichtert und setzte sich neben sie hin.

Jos Augen öffneten sich und sie sah zu Henry.

Ein Lächeln ging über ihr Gesicht.

"Nichts sagen!"hauchte Henry leise und sah in ihr Gesicht.

Sie nickte schwach und blinzelte leicht verschlafen.

Die anderen Wunden an ihren Händen und ihrem Gesicht waren gut desinfiziert.

"Zum Glück ist es nicht schlimm Ausgegangen.." flüsterte Henry dann und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand.

Jo schmunzelte etwas.

Nach einer Stunde ging Henry dann wieder und fuhr nach Hause.

Gerade als er in die Tür trat überrumpelte ihn Abe.

"Was ist mit Ruby los? Sie ist hier rein gestürmt und hat ihre Sachen geschnappt."erklärte Abe verwirrt.

Henry atmete durch.

"Ich habe sie erschossen!"sagte er kalt und hing seinen Mantel auf.

Die Tür schloss sich.

"Wie? Was?"

"Sie hat Jo bedroht. Ich konnte nicht anders.. Und sie ist sowieso unsterblich!"

Abe stand kurz wie angewurzelt da.

"Also seid ihr getrennt?"

Mit einer leichten Vorahnung nickte Henry.

"Ja... Ich glaube nachdem liebt sie mich nicht mehr."

Henry sah sofort seine Begeisterung

"Und wie geht es Jo?"

"Gut...Den Umständen entsprechend gut!"antwortete er und ging zu Couch.

Doch bevor er sich hinsetzen konnte klingelte das Telefon.

Er nahm den Hörer ab.

"Ja?"

"Hallo Henry...Das ging ja nicht sehr lange mit deiner Freundin."

Sofort erkannte Henry die trockene, ruhige Stimme von Adam.

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Was willst du?"

"Ruby ist ganz schön sauer auf dich!"

"Ja, ich weiß."

Adam blieb kurz still bis er wieder zu Wort kam.

"Hast du schon ihren Brief erhalten?"

Henry rollte die Augen und ging zur Tür.

Doch der Telefonhörerschnurr ging nicht weiter.

Er legte den Hörer dann auf den Boden

Henry ging zur Tür und dort lag wieder ein Brief.

Er hob den Brief auf, wo wieder sein Name drauf geschrieben wurde und nahm den Hörer auf.

"Ja, jetzt!"

"Öffne diesen!"sagte Adam durch den Hörer.

Abe beobachtete ihn nur verwirrt.

Henry legte den Hörer an seine Schulter und hielt ihn mit seinen Kopf fest.

"Warum weißt du von Rubys Plänen?"

"Wir stehen..in Kontakt!"antwortete Adam kurz.

Er öffnete dann den Brief.

Eigentlich hätte er mit einen Gedicht gerechnet.

Doch auf dem Stück Papier stand nur ein Satz.

Man erkannte sofort, dass dies mit Wut geschrieben wurde. Die Buchstaben hatten tiefe Einkerbungen.

"Fahr zur Hölle, Henry Morgan!"las Henry leise.

"Sie weiß wie wir sterben können!"

Henry zuckte zusammen.

"Was?"brachte er nur raus und sah zu Abe.

Dieser kam zu ihm und schaute auf den Brief.

"Sie hat es vor an dir zu testen!"

Henry fehlten die Worte.

"Und...Sie wird dich finden!"fügte Adam hinzu.

Henry atmete durch und schloss die Augen.

"Warum sind zwei der drei Unsterblichen verrückt?"fragte er rethorisch.

"Denkst du etwa du bist nicht verrückt?"engegnete Adam.

"Ich bin noch normaler als ihr!"

"Ich würde dich gern noch treffen bevor sie dich tötet... "sagte Adam kurz.

Als er noch etwas sagen wollte hörte Henry, wie Adam bereits aufgelegt hatte.

Abe sah ihn erwartend an.

Noch in Gedanken versunken sah Henry zu ihm.

Er lief zur Couch und setzte sich angespannt hin.

Unerwarteterweise stieg in ihm Angst auf.

"Anscheinend weiß...Ruby.. wie sie mich umbringen kann...für immer!"


	19. 18Kapitel

"Und...du willst wirklich hier unten bleiben?"fragte Abe in den Keller hinein.

"Ja... hier kommt Ruby nicht so schnell hinein!"

Henry hatte sich auf eine Couch im Keller des Hauses hingesetzt und schaute zu seinen Experimenten auf dem Tisch.

"Du willst also hier unten essen?"kam es wieder von der Treppe.

Henry drehte sich zu Abe.

"Ja... wenn es dir nichts ausmacht!"

Abe wunk nur ab und ging wieder zum Wohnzimmer.

Unruhig sah Henry sich weiter um.

Was sollte er jetzt machen?

Kann Ruby ihn wirklich umbringen? Und wenn ja, wie?

Diese Gedanken brachten ihn gefühlt selber um.

Er stand auf und lief durch den Keller.

Ab und zu kratzte er sich am Nacken und überlegte was er nun tun sollte.

Ein paar Augenblicke später kam Abe mit einen Teller nach unten und stellte diesen auf seinen Tisch ab.

"Bitteschön der Herr!"

Henry zuckte kurz zusammen und wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Abe sah ihn verwundert an.

"D..Danke Abe..."sagte Henry schließlich stockend.

"Hast du so eine Paranoia entwickelt, dass du dich vor allem erschreckst?"fragte Abe dann.

Henry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein nein... nur ich habe...

nachgedacht.."recht fertigte er sich und fing an zu essen.

Er atmete durch und sah während des essens durch das Labor.

"Du willst wirklich nicht nach oben kommen?"fragte Abe weiter und ging langsam zur Treppe.

"Nein... Kannst du mir später noch mein Bettzeug holen?"

Abe rollte die Augen.

"Langsam wirst du verrückt!"

"Jo hat gerade angerufen. Du hast dich krank gemeldet?"

Henry saß bis jetzt alleine und starrte eine Leinwand, welche auf einer Staffelei gestellt wurde, an.

"Henry, antworte mir!"

"Ja...hab ich!"kam es dann leise zurück.

Abe trat zu ihm und schaute auf die Staffelei. Nebenbei stellte er einen Teller mit Essen ab.

"Hast du das gemalt?"

Er nickte und strich mit den Pinsel nochmal rüber.

"Und was soll das sein?"

Henry schaute ihn erstarrt an.

"Eine Schüssel!"

Er zeigte auf eine Schüssel die neben der Staffelei steht.

"Aha... Das sieht eher aus wie..."

Henry unterbrach Abe mit einen warnenden Blick.

Abe sah dann still auf die Staffelei.

"Aber du kannst dich nicht einfach hier verkrichen und dich ohne Grund krank melden!"sagte ihm Abe.

"... Ich habe einen Grund. Jemand möchte mich umbringen."

"Woher willst du wissen, dass Ruby dich umbringen kann?"

Henry atmete durch und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

"Ich weiß es einfach!"

Abe nickte nur und wandte sich ab.

"Aber überleg mal, du bist eine Woche schon hier unten."

Henry wunk nur ab.

"Ich geh jetzt in den Shop..."sagte Abe als die Treppe hoch lief.

Nach einer Weile war Henry fertig mit Essen.

Er stelle den Teller auf der Treppe ab.

Gerade als er sich um drehen wollte, klingelte es an der Haustür.

"Abe... geh bitte an die Tür!"rief Henry.

Doch als niemand reagierte ging er zögernd die Treppe nach oben.

Unsicher sah er in die Wohnung und schlich zur Haustür.

Vorsichtig öffnete er diese.

Er zuckte bei den Anblick von Jo zusammen.

"Ach, Sie sind es bloß!"haucht er erleichtert.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ja...Mit wem haben Sie gerechnet?"man merkte noch wie rau ihre Stimme war.

Henry blickte sie nervös an und zog sie in die Wohnung.

Schnell schloss er die Tür.

"Was ist mit Ihnen los? Und Sie sehen sehr gesund aus!"

Er musste schnell überlegen.

"Ich habe Rückenschmerzen... und das andere geht Sie nichts an."

Jo sah verwundert umher.

"Wenn es was illegales ist, geht es mich was an."

Henry schluckte und lief zügig in die Küche.

"Ich habe ... einen neuen Stalker."brachte er schließlich raus.

"Sie sind aber anfällig dafür!"stellte sie fest.

"Ja... Nur dieser macht mich nicht nur nach, sondern will mich umbringen!"

Jos Augen weiteten sich.

"Jetzt geht es mich etwas an!"

Henry schaute entsetzt zu ihr.

"Nein! Geht es nicht!"

Aufgebracht ging sie auf ihn zu.

"Er will Sie umbringen! Wir können Sie beschützen."

"Sie will mich umbringen!"korrigierte er.

"Sie?... "sie sah sich weiter um.

"Wer ist sie?"

Unsicher blickte Henry auf den Boden.

"Ruby..."

Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn rechthaberisch an sah oder nicht.

"Okay... Wir können eine Suchmeldung raus geben!"

"Das wird nichts bringen... "

Jo war nun völlig verwirrt.

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

Henry wunk ab und blickte durch die Küche.

"Also...nicht?"fragte Jo nochmal nach.

"Genau..."antwortete er leise.

"Aber...falls Sie Hilfe brauchen.. wissen Sie ja wo ich bin!"

Sie ging wieder zur Tür.

Henry hielt diese Jo offen.

"Bis..irgendwann!"

Sie nickte ihm zu und ging dann.

Er schloss die Tür und atmete durch.

Doch dann kam ihn ein Gedanke.

Sollte er ihr mehr erzählen?

Henry ging zur Tür und schaute hinaus um Jo hinter her zu rufen.

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen.

Vor ihm stand Ruby.


	20. 19Kapitel

Henry versuchte die Tür zu zu machen.

Doch Ruby hatte schon den Fuß in der Tür.

Er trat ein paar Schritt nach hinten und merkte wie schnell sein Herz schlug.

Ruby schloss dann hinter sich die Tür und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Du hast mich erschossen!"schrie sie ihn wütend an.

Henry biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Du hättest meine Polizeipartnerin ermordet, und im Gegensatz zu dir stirb sie wirklich!"antwortete Henry versucht ruhig, auch wenn seine Stimme leicht zitterte.

Sie blickte wütend auf den Boden.

"Hast du meinen Brief erhalten?"

Henry schluckte und lief wieder ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

"Adam hat gesagt, dass du weiß wie wir sterben können."

"Ja, das stimmt."

Ruby folgte Henry und drückte ihn schließlich gegen eine Wand.

Er zuckte zusammen und wollte dem Drück entfliehen.

Sie küsste ihn dann leidenschaftlich und strich über seine Wange.

"..Aber das kann doch nur eine Theorie sein!"stellte Henry nuschelnd fest und befreite seinen Mund von Ruby."Du weißt es ja nicht genau. Du, Adam und ich leben noch. "

Ruby schaute ihn warnend in die Augen und strich sich über die Lippen.

"Gut..Dann ist es eine Theorie!"

Erleichtert atmete Henry durch.

"Ich denke trotzdem, dass es funktioniert!"hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

"Was...ist deine Theorie?"fragte Henry zögernd und versuchte weg zu rutschen, doch Ruby drückte seine Schultern weiter gegen die Wand.

"Wir drei wollten damals alle jemand vor dem wahrscheinlichen Tod retten sind aber dabei gescheitert und sind selber verstorben. Und ich denke wenn wir das nochmal machen, wird unsere Unsterblichkeit aufgehoben!"

Henry dachte darüber nach und sah weg.

"Du kannst mich also nicht umbringen?"stellte er dann fragend fest.

"Nein..kann ich nicht.."

Henry schaute sie warnend an.

"Und dann drohst du mir?"fragte er und sah sie skeptisch an.

Ruby verengte die Augen und zog aus ihrer Tasche ein Messer heraus.

Sie setzte es schnell an seinen Hals an.

"Komm mit nach Draußen, mein Lieber!"sagte sie kalt.

Henry schluckte und konnte fast die scharfe Klinge an seinen Hals spühren.

"Und was wenn nicht?"fragte er herausfordernd.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst!"

Sie schnitt ohne Rücksicht in seinen Kiefer hinein.

Sofort drang Blut aus dem Schnitt.

Er zuckte zusammen, dadurch drang das Messer noch tiefer in das Fleisch.

Das Blut lief seinen Hals runter und färbte den Kragen seines Hemdes rot.

"Ja..ja.. !"nuschelte er dann und hob ergebend die Hände hoch.

Ruby trat einem Schritt weg und griff grob nach seiner Schulter.

Sie zerrte ihn zum Hinterausgang und brachte ihn nach Draußen.

Was hatte sie mir ihm vor?

Sie schob ihn allmählich in eine leere Gasse mit nur einer Laterne als Lichtquelle.

Ruby drückte ihn dann wieder gegen eine der Wände und drohte ihm mit den Messer.

"Was willst du jetzt machen? Mich töten?"fragte Henry dann.

Sie lächelte und rollte belustigt die Augen.

"Das wäre zu einfach. Nein... für immer töten."

Bevor Henry seiner Verwirrung ausdrücken konnte kam eine weitere Person hinzu.

"Hallo Henry. Unser Treffen ist doch früher als erwartet!"

Henry biss auf seine Zähne.

"Adam... "hauchte er dann und wandte sich nun an Beide.

"Was habt ihr vor?"

Adam trat auf die Beiden zu und ignorierte Henrys Gesagtes.

"Du konntest es nicht lassen ihm weh zu tun!"sagte Adam dann zu Ruby.

"Er hat sich gewehrt!"protestierte sie.

Adam nickte nur und sah in Henrys Gesicht.

"Ruby hat dir bestimmt schon von ihre Theorie erzählt."

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Ihr wollte mich als Testobjekt verwenden!"stellte er fest und sah Adam warnend an.

"Ich werde dich vermissen!"hauchte Ruby in sein Ohr und strich mit den Messer über sein Schlüsselbein, sodass ein feiner Kratzer entstand,woraus Blut lief.

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Habt ihr etwa Jemanden von der Straße ab gefangen und wollt diesen jetzt umbringen."fragte Henry rethorisch aber immer noch nuschelnd.

"Wir werden ihn nicht erschießen. Du musst dich für ihn opfern!"erklärte Adam und lief ein wenig durch die Gasse.

"Und ihr denkt ich werde mich einfach opfern?"

Ruby lächelte und strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper.

"Wir haben eine besondere Überraschung!"

Ruby griff nach seiner Hand und hielt diese etwas höher gegen die Wand.

Sie holte mit den Messer aus und stach es in Henrys Handfläche.

Henry brachte ein erstickten Schmerzenschrei raus und sah zu seiner durch bohrten Hand.

Sein Blut lief langsam die Wand hinunter und sammelte sich auf den Boden in einer Pfütze.

Das Messer durch stach nicht nur seine Hand sondern steckte auch fest in der Wand.

Keine Entkommen für Henry.

Er schaute mit einen schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zu den beiden andern Unsterblichen.

Ruby trat ein wenig weg.

"Du sollst dich nicht für irgendeinen Fremden opfern. Dann würdest du dich wahrscheinlich weigern. Nein...!"sagte Adam, sodass es in der Gasse hallte.

Adam ging zu einen Stuhl mit einer Person drauf.

Diesen hatte Henry bis jetzt übersehen.

Ruckartig zog Adam den Stoff vom Kopf der gefangenen Person weg.

Als Henry die bewusstlos geschlagene Person durch die Dunkelheit erkannte, blieb ihn fast sein Herz stehen.

Er vergaß sofort den Schmerz in seiner Hand.

Seine nicht erstochenen Hand zuckte verzweifelt und seine Augen weiteren sich.

"Abe..."


	21. 20Kapitel

Henry zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Bitte...nicht!"hauchte er leise und blickte wie erstarrt auf Abe.

Adam zog emotionslos eine Pistole aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie auf Abe.

"Du musst dich nur für ihn opfern, dann wird alles gut."

Ruby lachte kurz auf.

"Außer für dich!"

Henry atmete durch und spührte wieder den Schmerz in der Hand.

Er verängte die Augen und blickte auf den Boden.

"Einverstanden. Aber nur... wenn ihr Abe nichts antut!"sagte er leicht wimmernd.

Ruby lief zu ihm und zog das Messer aus seiner Hand.

Henry zuckte zusammen und schaffte es einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken

Seine Kindheitsfreundin griff grob nach seiner Schulter und zog ihm vor Adams Schusslinie.

"Du hast dich echt verändert!"hauchte Henry dann.

"Das wird dir auch passieren! Ach nein! Du stirbst ja jetzt!"lachte Ruby belustigt.

Vor Schmerzen hielt Henry sich seine durchlöcherte Hand fest.

Das Blut tropfte weiterhin auf den Boden.

"Ich muss mich nur erschießen lassen, stimmts?"

Ruby trat wieder zu Adam und beide sahen ihn mit einen herabschauenden Blick an.

"Genau!"antwortete Adam völlig kalt und machte die Waffe schussbereit.

Henry schluckte schwer und schaute wehmütig auf den Boden.

Abe wird nichts passieren! Redete er sich immer wieder ein.

Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Abe sich weh gegetan hat, und das war keine Seltenheit.

Ihm hat es jedes Mal fast sein Herz zerbrochen, wenn sein Sohn sich weh tat. Abigail hat ihn immer beruhigt.

Die Vorstellung, dass Abe verletzt oder gar getötet wird, brachte Henry zur Verzweiflung.

Nun hielt er seine verletzte Hand gegen seinen Bauch um die andere Hand zu entlassten.

Dabei färbte sich nun sein Hemd rot.

Ruby schmunzelte.

"Was ist so toll an diesen alten Mann, wofür du deine Unsterblichkeit hergibst?"fragte sie dann und zeigte auf Abe.

Henry fing auf einmal an zu lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Abe... ist mein Sohn! Ich würde...immer für ihn sterben!"rief er nun mit fester Stimme und sah beide nun warnend an.

"Und ich hasse meine Unsterblichkeit. Also erschieß mich ruhig!"fügte Henry ernst hinzu und schaute genau auf die Pistole.

"Idiot.."murmelte Ruby nur und schmunzelte.

Adam atmete etwas genervt durch und trat einen Schritt vor.

"Hast du noch etwas zu sagen?"fragte er nun Henry.

Henry schluckte schwer und blickte Adam verbittert an.

"Halten Sie sich von Abe, von Jo von jeden den ich kenne, fern!"

Adam schloss kurz die Augen und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

"Ich hätte jetzt als letzte Wort ein Zitat gewählt. Aber das geht auch!"

Er zielt auf Henry und schoss.

Die Kugel traf Henry etwas oberhalb der Hüfte. Ab diesen Moment vergaß er den Schmerz in der Hand, er spührte nur noch den heftigen Schmerz im Bauch.

Sofort drang Blut aus der Schusswunde.

Henry fing an unkontrolliert zu zittern und konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

Er fiel zur Seite auf den Boden und schluckte schwer.

Langsam bildete sich eine Blutpfütze auf den Boden, welche sein Hemd nun komplett rot färbte.

Ruby verließ Adam und lief zum am Boden liegenden Henry.

"Viel Spaß bei deinen letzten Tod!"sagte sie und hockte sich zu ihm runter.

Sanft strich sie über seine Wange und ging dann wieder zu Adam.

Henry verzerrte sein Gesicht und drückte mit letzter Kraft auf seine Wunde.

Waren dies die letzten Momente des Henry Morgans?

Ein paar Augenblickte später verließ Henry die Kraft im Arm , sodass er die Hand an der Wunde einfach auf den Boden ablegte.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Augen.

Was sollte er schon machen?

Ruby und Adam beobachteten dies ein paar Schritte entfernt.

"Wir räumen ihn später weg!"sagte Adam dann zu Ruby gewandt.

"Und was machen wir mit den alten Mann?"fragte Ruby dann und blickte zu Abe.

Adam folgte ihrem Blick.

"Wir lassen ihn hier. Wir haben kein Interesse an ihm!"

Enttäuscht sah Ruby auf den Boden.

"Er war nicht nett zu mir. Kann ich nicht..."

"Nein!"unterbrach Adam sie.

Danach schwieg Ruby.

Die Laterne flackerte ein wenig.

In Henrys Kopf gab es nur noch Schmerz.

Sterb doch endlich!dachte er sich immer wieder.

"Hände hoch! Lassen Sie die Waffen fallen!"

Adam und Ruby schauten zum Gasseneingang.

Jo und ein paar andere bewaffnete Polizisten traten langsam auf sie zu.

Adam sah sie uninteressiert an und nahm wieder seine Waffe.

Jos Augen weiteten sich.

"Waffe runter!"rief sie.

Doch Adam legte sie sich an den Kopf.

"Nein!"rief eine der Polizisten verzweifelt.

Adam schoss.

Sofort verschwand er.

Die Blicke wandten sich zu Ruby, welche nicht sehr überrascht aussah.

Ohne den Blick zu den Polizisten zu wenden, zückte sie ihr Messer und schnitt sich schnell die Kehle durch.

Sie verschwand ebenfalls.

Jo sah entgeistert die Plätze an, wo gerade noch die zwei Unsterblichen standen.

Sie wartete nicht lange und rannte zu Henry, welcher nur die Schüsse dumpf wahrgenommen hatte.

"Henry?"

Sofort riefen die anderen Polizisten einen Krankenwagen und kümmerten sich um Abe.


	22. 21Kapitel

Ein wenig zuckte Henrys Hand.

Ihm kam es vor, als wäre sein Hals ein ausgetrockneter Fluss.

Dabei tat es nun auch beim Schlucken weh.

Was war passiert? War er tot?

Als er nun das starke Desinpfektionsmittel riechen konnte, wusste er trotzdem noch nicht ob er in einen Krankenhaus oder in einer Pathologie war. Oder ob sein Leben im Jenseits in einer Gerichtsmedizin abspielt, dies wäre aber sehr sinnlos.

Er zwang sich nach ein paar Momenten die Augen zu öffnen.

Eine weiße Pappdecke.

Henry blinzelte etwas und bewegte seinen Kopf nach rechts und dann nach links.

Er erblickte Abe und bekam sofort ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus doch dann durch fuhr ihn ein stechener Schmerz.

Sein Blick ging zu seiner Hand welche nun einen Verband trug.

Er legte die Hand wieder auf das Bett ab und sah Abe weiterhin an.

"Ich war lange nicht mehr im Krankenhaus!"sagte er leise und eher undeutlich, da er immer noch wegen des Schnittes am Kiefer eingeschrenkt war.

"Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"fragte Henry unsicher.

Abe lächelte nur und rückte mit den Stuhl näher zu Henrys Kopf.

"Ja... nur eine Beule am Kopf!"versicherte er ihn und schmunzelte leicht.

Sofort weiteten sich Henry Augen und er wollte sich aufsetzten, doch Abe hielt ihn davon ab.

"Beruhig dich! Henry, du wurdest angeschossen, deine Hand ist durchlöschert und du hast einen tiefen Schnitt im Kiefer. Du hattest Glück überlebt zu haben. Naja du wärst sowieso wieder im Eastriver aufgetaucht!"

Henry legte sich dann bei einen Kraftschwund wieder normal hin.

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Adam und Ruby hatten einen Plan mich für immer um zu bringen!"erklärte Henry trocken.

Abe stockte und blickte ihn etwas verständnislos an.

"Zum Glück hat der Schuss alle Organe verfehlt. Dann wäre das alles ganz anders ausgegangen. Adam ist echt ein mieser Schütze!"sagte er und schaute auf Henrys Hand.

Henry nickte schwach.

"Ja...ein mieser Schütze..."hauchte er nur nachdenklich und wandte seinen Blick zur Decke zu.

"Denkst du er hat absichtlich dich nicht tötlich verletzt!"

Henry schluckte und schloss die Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber wenn es um das töten geht, dann würde Adam nicht so tief zielen sondern aufs Herz schießen... Das ergibt kein Sinn."sagte Henry schließlich und atmete durch.

Abe wollte zu einen Satz ansetzten, wurde aber durch das Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen.

Jo trat herein und sah zu Henry.

Er konnte noch deutlich die ehemaligen Wunden in ihren Gesich und Hals erkennen, welche Ruby ihr zugefügt hatte.

Sie lächelte leicht.

"Du bist wach!"stellte sie erstaunt fest.

Henry nickte etwas und wurde gleich durch den Schmerz am Hals bestraft.

"Ja, ich bin wach..."antwortete er nur und schaute auch zu ihr.

Jo setzte sich dann auf einen anderen Stuhl.

"Wenn es dir besser geht, würde ich die gern nochmal zur Polizeistation mit nehmen. Du soll mir erklären was mit diesen Mann und...Ruby passiert ist!"

Sofort schläg Henrys Herz schneller und seine Hand zuckte aufgeregt.

"Was?..."

Abe schien auch etwas nervös zu sein.

"Ich kann mir das nicht erklären. Und da du diese Personen anscheinend kanntest kannst du das erläutern."fuhr Jo fort und blickte ihn an.

Henry schluckte schwer und sah an die Decke.

"Aber so lange du im Krankenhaus bist, geht das noch nicht!"

Sie strich sich durch ihre Haare und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen.

"Ich muss wieder los. Noch einigen Papierkram machen!"sagte Jo und stand vom Stuhl auf.

Henry wunk mit der unverletzten Hand und schmunzelte etwas.

Als Jo den Raum verlassen hat, verging ihm sein Schmunzeln und sah zweifelnd zu Abe.

"Du musst es ihr sagen!"schlug Abe vor.

Henry schloss wieder die Augen.

"Sie wird mir bestimmt nicht glauben!"

"Sie hat Ruby doch verschwinden sehen als Ruby sie bedroht hatte!"sagte Abe.

Henry würde jetzt nickte, wurde ihn nicht der Schnitt am Hals aufhalten.

"Wer weiß... Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich noch unsterblich bin oder nicht."stellte Henry fest und öffnete wieder die Augen.

Abe schluckte.

"Das wollen wir nicht ausprobieren!"sagte Henrys Sohn sofort und verschrenkte die Arme.

Nach ein paar Momenten, versuchte Henry sich auf zu setzten.

Sofort durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz am Bauch, wo durch er sich wieder normal hinlegte musste.

"Habe ich vergessen!"sagte er nur und sah an die Decke.

"Ja. Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich die nächste Zeit nicht mehr normal bewegen können."stellte Abe fest.

"Vielleicht wollte das Adam bewirken. Dass ich einfach nichts mehr machen kann."überlegte Henry.

"Vielleicht will er, dass du dich altersgerecht bewegst!"schlug Abe vor und sah zum Fenster des Zimmers.

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Danke Abraham, das hat mir sehr weiter geholfen!"sagte er ironisch und atmete durch.

"Wann ich wohl hier raus komme?"


	23. 22Kapitel

"Du musst es ihr sagen!"schlug Abe vor.

Henry schloss wieder die Augen.

"Sie wird mir bestimmt nicht glauben!"

Henry schluckte bei diesen Gedanken.

Nun war das Gesagte von Jo Wirklichkeit geworden.

Er befand sich in einen der Verhörungsräume des NYPDs.

Jo würde gleich in den Raum kommen und ihn zu dem Vorfäll mit Adam und Ruby ausfragen.

Er sah auf seine Hand mit den Verband und atmete durch.

Henry wollte etwas unter seinen Verband schauen, doch als Jo in den Raum hinein kam, nahm er schnell seine andere Hand vom Verband weg.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schnunzelte etwas.

"Danke, dass du hier her gekommen bist.. Wie geht es deiner Hand und deiner Hüfte?"

Henry lächelte leicht.

"Ganz gut...danke .."

Er schaute zögernd auf den Tisch und strich sich über seine Hand.

Jo blieb kurz still, fing nach einen Moment an zu sprechen.

"Ich wollte mir dir nochmal über den Vorfall reden."

Henry nickte etwas.

"Wer sind diese zwei Personen welche dich und Abe bedroht hatten?"fragte sie dann.

Er musste überlegen wie er es sagen sollte.

"Der Mann.. heißt Adam. Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn. Die Frau kennst du schon und ist Ruby. Wir kennen uns aus der Kindheit."

Verwirrt sah Jo in sein Gesicht.

"Kindheit? Ist sie etwa so alt wie du?"

Henry atmete durch und nickte leicht.

"Ja... ist sie."

Jo musste kurz ihre Gedanken ordnen und setzte zum nächsten Satz an.

"Sie haben sich umgebracht und sind daraufhin verschwunden. Sind diese Personen irgendwie Zauberer oder wie kann ich mir das erklären?"

Schmerz kam in Henrys Hüfte auf, da er sich verspannte.

"Sie..." er stockte und sah wieder auf den Tisch.

"..bitte glaube mir.."bat Henry sie bevor er zu seinen nächsten Satz ansetzen wollte.

Er rückte etwas näher zu Jo und sah dann in ihre Augen.

Jo war etwas verwundert, nickte aber nach einen Moment.

"Okay... Ruby und Adam ...sind unsterblich!"hauchte er leise.

Kurz blieb es ruhig, bis Jo die Stille durch ein Lachen brach.

"Henry, Ich bitte dich! Sag jetzt, was haben die Beiden für einen Trick?"

Henry atmete schwer durch und faltete vorsichtig seine Hände.

"...Sie sind unsterblich.."sagte er erneut nur noch leiser.

Jo schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf.

"Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann sag es einfach."

Sie drehte sich dann zur Tür um.

"Jo, bitte!"rief Henry und sprang vom Stuhl auf.

Dabei zuckte er zusammen und fasste sich an die Hüfte.

Nach einer kurzen Erholungszeit folgte er Jo und drückte sie dann gegen die Wand.

Sie blickte ihn erschrocken an wurde aber von einen Moment auf den andere wütend.

"Lassen Sie mich los!"

Jetzt waren sie wieder beim Sizen.

"Detectiv, hören Sie mir zu!"brummte Henry und schaute ihr in die Augen.

Jo wollte sich von ihn befreien doch er hielt stand.

"Wissen Sie noch als ich nackt am Eastriver festgenommen wurde?... Ich bin davor gestorben." sagte er so leise er konnte.

Jo verengte die Augen und griff ruckartig nach seiner Hand, drehte diese um und hielt sie schnell an seinen Rücken.

Mit einen Ruck drehte sie sich mit ihm.

Wie gelähmt pralle Henry gegen die Wand.

"Als ob ich ihnen das glaube, Doktor Morgan!"

Von Henry kam nur ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen.

"Lassen Sie meine Hand los!"murmelte er.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jo, dass sie seine verletzte Hand genommen hatte.

Dazu kam noch, dass sie seine Hüfte komplett verdreht hatte.

Sofort ließ Jo ihn los.

"Tut mir leid!"sagte sie leise und trat ein wenig weg.

Henry stellte sich wieder normal hin und fasste an seine Hüfte.

Nach einen Moment konnte er wieder normal und ohne Schmerzen atmen.

"Jo...glauben Sie mir, bitte... Ich kann Ihnen alles erklären. Wirklich alles!"hauchte er und merkte beim Schlucken wir trocken sein Hals nun war.

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und strich sich durch die Haare.

"Das ist unmöglich!"

Henry kramte dann ihn seiner Tasche und holte das Bild heraus, welches ihn, Abigail und Abe als Baby zeigte.

"Sie haben gefragt, was dieses Bild zu bedeuten hat!"

Jo sah kurz zum Bild und nickte leicht.

"Das Foto stammt von 1946. Es zeigt meine jetzt verstorbene Frau, meinen Sohn und mich. Sie können ruhig das Alter überprüfen lassen!"

Jo sah ihn immer noch unglaubig an.

"Zu der Zeit sind wir von England nach New York, Amerika gezogen. Der zweite Weltkrieg war zu Ende... Bitte Jo, glauben Sie mir!"

Verzweifelt ging Henry einen Schritt auf Jo zu.

Jo ging zur Tür.

"Und warum hatten Sie denn Angst, von diesen Adam und Ruby getötet zu werden?"fragte sie rhethorisch und verließ das Zimmer.

Henry stand für ein paar Minuten unbeholfen im Vernehmungsraum, bis er das NYPD verließ.

Er fuhr wieder zu sich nach Hause, wo er gleich auf Abe traf.

"Und wie lief es?"fragte dieser gleich.

"Schrecklich!"sagte Henry nur und hing seine Jacke auf.

Er fing nun an sein Jacket, seine West und das Hemd auf zu knöpfen und aus zu ziehen.

Abe sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Was wird das jetzt?"

Henry atmete durch und stand nun Oberkörper frei im Wohnzimmer.

"Ich will nach meiner Schusswunde sehen!"sagte er und wickelte den Verband ab.

Wie er es sich dachte, ist die Wunde etwas aufgegangen.

"Abe. Bring mit bitte mein Nähzeug."brummte er etwas vor Schmerz.

Abe zögerte und blickte Henrys Hüfte an.

"Du willst dir wirklich deine Wunde selber nähen?"

Henry sah zu umher und nickte verwundert.

"Ja warum nicht? Ich war Arzt im Weltkrieg. Ich habe viel schlimmeres gesehen!"sagte er kalt und schaute wieder seine Wunde an.

Sein Sohn nickte nur und ging langsam zum Bad.

"Wie geht es deiner Hand?"

Henry müsste überlegen und schaute seine verbundene Hand an.

"Sie ist noch gefühlslos an den Fingerspitzen und schmerzend in der Handfläche."murmelte er.

Abe nickte nur und verschwand im Bad.


	24. 23Kapitel

Seit dem Gespräch vergingen einige Tage.

Unruhig schaute er aus dem Fenster der Wohnung.

Warum blieben Adam und Ruby auf Abstand?

Planten sie etwas?

Er bekam auch keine Briefe mehr mit irgendwelchen Nachrichten.

"Du wirkst schon wie ein Irrer, wie du aus dem Fenster schaust!"rief ihn Abe dann zu.

Noch einen Moment verharrte er so, wandte dich aber zu Abe.

"Ich habe einen Grund dafür!"

Abe ging dann zu ihm.

"Ja, zwei weitere Irren verfolgen dich. Ich weiß!"sagte er klanglos und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter.

"Du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"fragte er und schob Henry weiter zur Tür.

"Stimmt..."

Endlich durfte er wieder arbeiten gehen.

Er nahm seine Jacke und zog diese an.

"Nicht den Schal vergessen! Es wird so langsam richtig kalt draußen!"sagte Abe und reichte ihm einen seiner Schals.

Henry schmunzelte und band sich diesen um.

"Ich würde niemals meinen Schal vergessen!"protestierte er und öffnete dann die Eingangstür.

"Bis später!"

Abe erwiderte das kurz und schloss hinter ihm die Tür.

Henry fuhr mit der Bahn zur Gerichtsmedizin.

Er war nicht sehr überrascht, dass das gesammte Labor leer war.

Besondere Lust hatte er auch nicht auf irgendeinen zu treffen.

Gerade als Henry in sein Büro laufen wollte, blieb er verwirrt stehen.

Warum stand dort eine Frau in seinen Büro?

Zögernd ging er dann hinein.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"fragte er dann höflich.

Die Frau wandte sich zu ihm und erstarrte.

Sie wollte fast etwas sagen, bis man ein dumpfen Knall unter seinen Tisch hörte.

Ruckartig wandte sich Henry seinen Tisch zu.

Unterm Tisch kam Lucas hervor und schaute dann zu Henry.

"Henry. Sie sind schon da?"fragte er verwirrt und stand nun richtig auf.

Er nickte etwas und blickte seinen Assistent immer noch verwundert an.

"Ja... Ich habe Arbeitsbeginn. Was machen Sie an meinen Tisch?"

Lucas kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Ich ...wollte ein...paar Fallakten Kleo geben. Sie ist nämlich neu hier."

Henry schaute zu der Frau und dann wieder zu Lucas.

"Wenn sie es zur Übung haben möchte, kann sie doch ihren Chef fragen!"sagte Henry als würde Kleo nicht neben ihn stehen und ging zu Lucas.

"Äh...Sie sind ihr Chef!"sagte Lucas leise und sah unbetroffen weg.

Henry ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

"Was?"

"Haben Sie nicht die Email erhalten?"

Henry schaute ihn verständnislos an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lucas... Ich habe keine Email-Adresse!"

Lucas sah dann zu Kleo und schluckte.

"Wer ist wohl der andere Henry Morgan, den ich das geschickt habe?"

Henry ignorierte das und wandte sich nun zu Kleo.

"Also zum zusammenfassen, Sie arbeiten jetzt hier?"

Die kleine Frau strich sich unsicher durch die Haare.

"Ja.."

Sie trat nun auf ihn zu und reichte ihn ihre Hand.

"Ich bin Kleo Goldstone und so wie Lucas assistierender Gerichtsmediziner."

Henry schüttelte kurz ihr Hand und nickte.

"Ich bin Doktor Henry Morgan.. Sie können mich aber Henry nenne. Könnte ich bei Gelegenheit noch Ihre Bewerbungsmappe bekommen?"fragte er etwas uninteressiert und stand auf.

Kleos Blick folgte ihm.

"Ja, natürlich!"

Sie verließ das Zimmer und ging zum Aufenthaltsraum.

Dort hatte sie ihre Tasche abgestellt.

Sie kam in ihrer Tasche kramend wieder und legte ihm schließlich die Mappe auf den Tisch.

Derweil hatte Henry eine Fallakte aus dem richtigen Schrank geholt und übergab diese Lucas.

Lucas nickte nur dankend und stellte dich neben Kleo hin.

Nun bemerkte Henry, was für sie einen Körperunterschied hatten.

Kleo war viel kleiner als Lucas und was auch erst auf den zweiten Blick zu sehen ist, dass sie etwas mehr Gewicht hat.

"Haben Sie noch Fragen?"fragte Henry dann und schaute von den Beiden hin und her.

Lucas und Kleo schüttelten den Kopf.

Henry nickte etwas und wunk dann ab.

Zu erst drehten sich die zwei Assistenten um, bis Lucas noch etwas einfiel.

Er ging nochmal zu Henry.

"Nochmal zu dem Datingportal.."

"Nein Lucas!"unterbrach Henry ihn.

Lucas stockte und erstarrte mit offenen Mund.

"Aber .. Sie sind so allein. Eine Frau würde ihnen gut tun!"

Henry schaute ihn warnend an.

"Nach meiner Ehe und vor allem nach meine letztrigen Beziehung mit Ruby ,habe ich keine Lust auf irgendeine Bindung. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen es!"sagte Henry ein wenig ernergisch und setzte sich hin.

Lucas nickte nur stumm und folgte dann Kleo aus dem Büro raus.

Henry atmete nur durch und schloss die Augen.

Gerade als er seine Unterlagen weiter sortieren wollte stürmte Lucas hinein.

"Was ist, Lucas?"

Sein Assistent schluckte und zeigte nach Draußen.

"Wir haben eine Leiche!"

Henry nickte und stand auf.

"Mal wieder ein wenig Abwechslung!"

Er wollte gerade los gehen bis Lucas ihn aufhielt.

"Sie... hat nur mich angefordert."murmelte Lucas.

Henry sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Sie sind nur Assistent... Sie dürfen das nicht alleine machen!"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe auch als Sie einmal krank geschrieben waren, die Polizei unterstützt."

Henry wunk ab und ging an ihn und Kleo vorbei.


	25. 24Kapitel

"Sehr ungewöhnlich..."murmelte Henry vor sich hin und blickte auf das abgetrennte Körperteil, welches unbeholfen mitten im Central Park im Gras lag.

Lucas wandte sich nun ein.

"Meinen Sie wie das Körperteil amputiert wurde oder um welches Körperteil es sich handelt?"

Henry stellte sich richtig hin.

"Beides! Wer trennt einen Oberschenkel mit einer Kettensäge ab?"

Jo kam ihnen entgegen.

"Unser Mörder! Wir suchen bereits die Gegend nach Personen ab, welche eine Kettensäge besitzen."

Henry nickte nur und blickte ernst zu Jo auf.

"Ich habe Sie nicht angefordert!"sagte sie schnippig und verengte die Augen.

"Lucas darf dies nicht alleine machen!" Er atmete genervt durch.

"Haben Sie schon weitere Körperteile gefunden?"fragte er leicht gereizt von Jos Dasein.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschrenkte die Arme.

"Nein... aber wir halten die Augen auf!"

Beide sahen sich warnend an, als würden sie sich gleich wütend auf einander stürzen.

"Da! Der Leichenwagen kommt und holt den Oberschenkel ab! Los, Henry.. "rief Lucas und zog Henry weiter weg. "...Wir fahren schon mal...zur Gerichtsmedizin!"

Henry warf Jo noch einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich mit Lucas und Kleo ab.

Sie fuhren gemeinsam zurück zur Gerichtsmedizin.

Wütend lief Henry durch den Obduktionssaal zu seinen Büro.

"Wie unprofessionell kann man sein?"murmelte er vor sich hin.

Er hin dort seine Jacke grob auf und nahm seinen Kittel.

"Ein interessanter Fall!"stellte Lucas fest und trat zu Henry.

Kleo folgte unauffällig hinter Lucas.

"Ja..schon!"brummte Henry und ging zum Obduktionstisch, wo bereits der Oberschenkel ordnungsgemäß platziert wurde.

Henry und die zwei Assistenten versammelten sich um den Tisch.

"Lucas, fangen Sie mit den offensichtlichen Merkmalen an!"forderte Henry ihn nun etwas ruhiger auf.

Lucas nickte und betrachtete das ansatzweise verweste Körperteil.

"Dieser Oberschenkel stammte von einer Frau, ich schätze Mitte 30.

Der Oberschenkel wurde oberhalb kurz vor dem Hüftgelenk und unterhalb nach dem Knie abgetrennt. Wir haben also kein Hüftgelenk aber dafür ein Knie. Nach den Totenflecken zur Urteil ist der Oberdschenkel seit ein paar Tagen bereits abgetrennt gewesen"

Henry nickte zustimmend.

"Also wurde er an einen anderen Ort abgetrennt. Sonst wäre er schon die Tage davor aufgefallen!"sagte Henry.

"Das NYPD versucht mit der DNA bereits die Person zu dem Oberschenkel zu finden!"fügte Lucas hinzu und sah zu Kleo.

Henry schaute nachdenklich das Körperteil an.

"Wer zertrennt einen Oberschenkel mit einer Kettensäge und legt diesen schließlich in den Park?"fragte Henry leise und eigentlich eher an sich selbst gerichtet.

"Ich glaube der Mord ist aus Hass entstanden!"sagte Kleo schüchtern und blickte auf den Oberschenkel.

Henrys Blick wandte sich zu ihr.

Diese Annahme hatte er auch.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Kleo schluckte unsicher und sah in Henrys Gesicht.

"Welcher Mörder würde aus einen anderen Gefühl als Hass den Oberschenkel mit einer Kettensäge abtrennen? Man würde eher eine Pistole nehmen oder Gift, oder bei einen Unfall mit alltäglichen Gegenständen und dann auh nicht den Oberschenkel abtrennen sondern den Leichnam so liegen lassen. Eine Kettensäge hinterlässt außerdem sehr viel Blut und die Frau hätte laut geschrien, ein Risikofaktor. Mit Hass möchte man meistens, dass der Andere leidet. Deswegen die Kettensäge!"

Henry folgte aufmerksam ihrer Überlegung und nickte wieder.

"Ich stimme zu. Ein Mörder würde es schnell, unauffällig und leise machen. Diese Methode ist laut, andauernd und sehr... auffällig. Jeder würde aus dem Haus gehen, wenn man eine Frau schreien hört und dazu noch die Geräusche von Kettensägen ertönen."sagte Henry rhethorisch.

"Leute, die zu viel Saw gesehen haben trauen sich das wahrscheinlich nicht!"wandte Lucas ein und grinste leicht.

Kleo lachte einmal kurz auf, wurde aber wieder still, als sie die Verwirrung in Henrys Gesicht bemerkte.

"Saw?"

Lucas klopfte ihn auf den Rücken.

"Sie müssen doch Saw 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Saw 3D und Saw Legacy kennen! Der Mann welcher sein ganzes Leben verloren hatten und dann zum Psychopath wurde. Er folterte dann seine Opfer manchmal bis zum Tod und schneidet aus der Haut seiner Opfer Puzzelstückchen heraus!"

Henry schaute ihn uninteressiert an.

"Meine positive Einstellung gegenüber Horror Filmen hält sich in Grenzen. Es gibt Vorfälle wobei eine Person von einen Horror Film einen Herzinfakt bekam. Das möchte ich gern vermeiden!"brummte Henry genervt und wandte sich von Lucas ab.

Lucas trat demonstrierend einen Schritt weg und nahm die Akte in die Hand.

"Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig und trinken Sie Ihren Kamillen Tee!"

Henry atmete durch und verengte Augen.

Er drehte sich warnend zu ihm um und biss seine Zähne aufeinander.

"Ich mag keinen Kamillen Tee!"sagte er und funkelte ihn genervt an.

Lucas sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Ihr Gesicht ist genauso wie im Film!"

Dadurch verbessert sich nicht Henrys Laune.

Beinah wäre er auf ihn los gegangen, bis.

"Jungs, ich bitte euch!"rief dann Kleo.

Beide sahen nun zu ihr und stellten sich ordentlich hin.

"Entschuldigung.. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Kleo sah wieder auf den Oberschenkel.

"Es muss einen Hintergrund bei diesen Mord geben!"

Henry und Lucas nickten nur leicht und blieben ruhig.

Jo kam nun unerwartet hinein.

Sie hatte anscheinend gewartet bis die Drei ruhig waren.

"Während Sie sich über Horror Filme unterhielten, habe ich die Identität der Frau herausgefunden und ihren Verlobten benachrichtigt!"

Lucas nickte.

"Und wer ist sie?"

Jo übergab demonstrierend die Akte Lucas und ignorierte Henry.

"Milly James! Wir haben sie über die Blutspende gefunden. Sie wohnt in Brooklyn und ist verlobt. Wir haben ihren Mann bereits bescheid gegeben."

Henry atmete genervt durch.

"Kommt er zur Polizeistation?"fragte er dann und sah zu Jo.

Sie nickte abweisend und wandte sich wieder Lucas zu.

"Wollen Sie mit kommen?"fragte Jo Henrys Assistent.

Dieser nickte und holte mit Kleo deren Jacken.

Jo lief schon mal langsam los zum Fahrstuhl.

Lucas und Kleo folgten, bis Lucas etwas auffiel und stoppte.

"Kommen Sie nicht mit?"fragte er zu Henry gewandt.

Henry blickte vom Oberschenkel auf.

"Nein danke.. Ich ..mach ein wenig Laborarbeit!"

Lucas nickte nur zögernd und lief Jo und Kleo hinterher.

Henry rollte die Augen und sah zum Oberschenkel.

"Jetzt sind wir allein!"hauchte er.


	26. 25Kapitel

Jo und die zwei Assistenten fuhren gemeinsam zum NYPD.

Der Verlobte war anscheinend bereits dort.

Lucas und Kleo gingen in den abgetrennten Raum und blickten durch die Scheibe in den Verhörsaal.

Jo trat zu dem Mann in den Verhörsaal hinein.

"Guten Tag. Ich bin Detectiv Martinez."

Sie setzte sich dem Mann gegen über.

"Auch wenn es schwer für Sie sein wird Mr.Gady, könnte ich ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?"

Der Mann schaute vom Tisch auf und nickte mit seinen rot unterlaufenden Augen. Er überreichte ihr ein Bild von seiner Frau.

"Ist sie das?"

Mr.Gady nickte.

Jo schluckte und atmete durch.

"Wann ist ihre Frau verschwunden?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er trocken sagte:"Vor ein paar Tagen."

"Genauer?"

"Am Montag, also vor drei Tagen!"

Jo schrieb währendessen mit.

"Können Sie mir erklären, wie Sie erfahren haben, dass Milly verschwunden ist?"

Er schluckte und faltete nervös seine Hände.

"Sie kam nicht zum Abendbrot. Sie war aber nie zu spät. Ich habe probiert sie auf den Handy zu erreichen. Aber niemand ging ran. Nach zwei Stunden habe ich die Polizei kontaktiert, doch diese haben gesagt, dass die Person mindestens 24 Stunden verschwunden sein muss, um eine Vermisstenanzeige auszustellen. Doch ich wusste, dass ihr etwas passiert ist und jetzt? Jetzt ist sie tot!"wimmerte er vor sich hin und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den Tisch.

Jo nickte und sah ihn an.

"Hatte Ihre Frau Streit mit irgendjemanden? Oder kannte sie die falschen Leute?"

Mr.Gady schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein...so weit ich weiß nicht.. Sie hat sich oft über ihren Chef beschwert, aber wer macht das nicht. Ich weiß aber auch nicht was wirklich bei der Arbeit passiert war."

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht.

"Sie...ist wirklich tot.."hauchte er undeutlich verdeckte nun mit den Händen sein Gesicht.

"Könnten..Sie mir noch den Namen ihres Chefes geben."fragte Jo als letztes und beugte sich etwas zu ihm vor.

Ohne auf zu sehen nickte er und atmete zitternd durch.

"Marc Lester!"

"Danke...für Ihre Hilfe. Falls Sie noch etwas wissen, was uns weiter helfen könnte, können Sie jeder Zeit vorbei kommen."

Mr.Gady nickte etwas, stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Jo stellte die letzten Notizen zurecht und folgte ihm nach draußen.

Dort traf sie sogleich auf Kleo und Lucas.

Jo schaute schnell nach von was Marc Lester Chef war. Es war ein kleines Versicherungsunternehmen.

"Holen wir Henry ab und fahren dann zur Arbeit von Milly weiter?"fragte Lucas gespannt und faltete aufgeregt seine Hände.

Jo verengte die Augen und lief zum Ausgang des NYPDs.

"Ich glaube Henry ist ganz glücklich allein mit den Leichen zu sein!"sagte sie genervt und lief mit den Beiden zu ihren Auto.

Schweigend stiegen alle ein.

Lucas und Kleo hielten Augenkontakt blieben aber weiterhin still.

"Was wollen Sie hier?"

Jo zeigte dem Geschäftsführer ihre Polizeimarke.

"Ich möchte Ihnen ein paar Fragen zu Milly James stellen!"

Er schaute genervt auf seine Uhr.

"Ja, machen Sie aber schnell! Ich habe noch Termine!" Mr.Lester setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Jo trat einen Schritt mehr auf ihn zu.

"In welcher Beziehung standen Sie zu Milly James?"

"Ich habe sie eingestellt, mehr auch nicht. Ich hatte nicht viel mit ihr zu tun. Sie war Sekretärin von ein paar anderen Kollegen."

"Ihr Verlobter hat uns erzählt, dass sie oft einen Konflikt hatten, stimmt das etwa nicht!"

Sofort kam eine Unruhe auf.

"Das stimmt nicht! Wir hatten eine normale Chef Angestellten Beziehung, nichts weiter!"

Jo atmete genervt durch.

"Würden das alle anderen Kollegen bestätigen?"

"Ja!"

Mr.Lester stand auf.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich. Aber ich habe keinen Mord begangen!"

Er wollte gerade an ihnen vorbei laufen, als Jo in stoppte.

"Wir haben nicht gesagt, dass sie tot ist!"

Mr.Lester erschrak und schluckte nervös.

"Marc Lester , ich würde sie gern auf das Revier einladen, wäre dies möglich?"fragte Jo rhethorisch und griff nach seinen Handgelenken.

Mr.Lester wehrte sich nicht beim Anlegen der Handschellen und wurde von Jo zum Polizeiwagen geschoben. Viele seiner Angestellten sahen ihn verwirrt an.

In der Polizeistation angekommen führte Jo ihn zum den Verhörraum.

Doch bevor sie hinein gehen könnte stockte sie.

"Henry? Was machen Sie hier?"fragte sie und brachte zu erst Marc hinein und wandte sich nun Henry zu.

Lucas lächelte etwas.

"Ich hatte nichts mehr zu tun und wollte mit helfen. Und als ich hier erfahren habe, dass sie bei einem Vedächtigen waren, habe ich gewartet!"

Jo funkelte ihn leicht an.

"Sie bleiben aber draußen!"

Sie folgte Mr.Lester und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Henry und seine Assistenten gingen in den Nebenraum und beobachteten.

"Also.. Mr.Lester, wo waren sie am Montag zwischen 19 und 20 Uhr?"

Er atmete durch.

"Ich war auf Arbeit!"sagte er trocken und blickte auf den Tisch.

"Kann das eine Person bezeugen?"

Mr.Lester schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"War... Milly bei Ihnen in dieser Zeit?"

Er überlegte lange und kratzte über den Tisch.

"Ja.. Sie hat sich verabschiedet."

"Bevor Sie sie getötet haben?!"

Marc erschrak.

"Nein! Sie verstehen es falsch. Ich würde ihr nie etwas antun."

Jo verengte die Augen und atmete ruhig durch.

"Woher wussten Sie, dass Milly tot ist?"

Hatte er Tränen in den Augen?

"Ihre Eltern haben es mir gesagt. Sie wurden auch kontaktiert, aber da sie im Moment am anderen Ende der Welt sind, können sie nicht so schnell hierher kommen."

Verwirrung kam bei Jo auf.

"Ich welcher Beziehung stehen Sie und Millys Eltern?"

"Wir kennen uns schon lange.. Ich habe deswegen Milly den Arbeitsplatz gegeben! Ihr Freund hätte sie sonst weiter ins Ghetto gezogen."

"Ihr Freund... Meinen Sie Leo Gady?"

Marc nickte leicht.

"Erzählen Sie mehr von Leo Gady!"fügte Jo hinzu.

Mr.Lester atmete durch und sah zum ersten Mal in Jos Gesicht.

"Er ist ein Idiot. Psychologen haben erwiesen, dass er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf ist. Leo hat ein sehr schlimmes Aggressionsproblem und hat sie öffters 'aus Versehen' geschlagen. Er lebt gern im Ghetto und wollte Milly mit hinein ziehen. Das wollte ich nicht zu lassen!"

Jo schrieb mit.

"Warum haben Sie dann Milly ermordet, wenn Sie ihr helfen wollten?"

Marc schüttelte sofort energisch den Kopf.

"Nein, ich habe ihr nichts angetan. Sie verstehen das nicht!"rief er hecktisch

"Was verstehe ich nicht? Erklären Sie es mir!"

Er blickte zweifelnd um sich und ihm lief ein Träne über die Wange.

"Ich..war ihre Affäre. Sie wollte ihn für mich verlassen. Ich liebe sie! Ich hätte ihr niemals weh getan!


	27. 26Kapitel

"Glauben Sie ihm?"fragte Jo zum ersten Mal Henry und trat unruhig von einen Schritt auf den anderen.

Er atmete ruhig durch und schaute in Jos Augen.

"Die Tränen waren echt.. Es ist schwer soetwas zu spielen. Es ist möglich, aber schwer."

Jo nickte und sah zu Lucas und Kleo.

"Mr.Gady ist anscheinend gestört. Vielleicht reden wir nochmal mit ihm."

Gerade als Henry zum Satz ansetzten wollte, unterbrach ihn ein Polizist.

"Martinez, es gibt ein weiteres Körperteil in Ihren Fall!"

Jo erstarrte und blickte zu Henry zurück.

"Fahren wir dort hin?"

Henry nickte und lief mir Jo los.

Unbeholfen sahen Lucas und Kleo hinterher.

"Wir kriegen sie das immer so gut hin, sich ohne ein Gespräch zu vertragen?"

Kleo zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich kenn sie noch nicht lange. Sollen wir jetzt hinterher?"

Lucas überlegte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir fahren zur Gerichtsmedizin!"

Dies taten die beiden Assistenten auch.

Verwirrt blickte Henry das neu gefundene Körperteil an.

"Das wird immer ungewöhnlicher!"

Jo trat zu ihm und nickte etwas.

"Der Torso wurde unterhalb der Brust abgetrennt, die Geschlechtsmerkmale sind noch vorhanden!"

Jo wandte sich nun zu Wort.

"Nicht nur das ist ungewöhnlich. Wo sind wir hier?"

Henry blickte auf und sah sich um.

"Siehte aus wie eine Reederei."

Jo überlegt und lehnte sich an einen Pfahl an.

"Bei dem Oberschenkel hatte ich noch die Hoffnung, dass Milly noch lebt..nur jetzt?"

Henry schaute vom Torso auf.

"Ich hatte dort schon keine Hoffnung. Wenn man sich schon die Mühe macht das Bein ab zu trennen und es dann noch zu halbieren, ist der Mörde nicht umbedingt darauf eingestellt sie am Leben zu behalten."erklärte Henry und stand auf.

"Es handelt sich auch nicht um einen Mafia Akt... dann wären die Organe entfernt worden um sie zu verkaufen. Unser ganzer Körper ist nämlich rund 2 Millionen Doller wert."

Er trat dann neben Jo.

Stille ..

Jo verschrenkte ihre Arme.

"Es ist komisch..."

Henry wandte seinen Blick zu ihr.

"Was ist komisch? Der Mord? Ja, der ist sehr merkwürdig!"

"Nein. Dass Sie denken, dass Sie unsterblich sind!"

Er atmete genervt durch und sah wieder zum abgetrennten Bauch.

"Ich bin unsterblich! Glauben Sie mir doch. Warum hätten Adam und Ruby sich sonst einfach getötet? Sie hätte dies niemals aus Angst gemacht."sagte er etwas lauter.

"Aus welchen Grund haben sie sich sonst umgebracht außer aus Angst. Wollten Sie nicht von der Polizei fest genommen werden?"

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Davor hätten sie keine Angst. Sie hätten Sie und die anderen Polizisten kaltblütig umgebracht!"

Jo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und lief zu ihren Auto.

Er rollte die Augen.

"Wie unhöflich einfach weg zu gehen!"rief er und folgte ihr.

"Ich will nur nicht mit einen Verrückten reden!" sagte sie über ihre Schulter und stieg ins Auto ein.

Gerade als Henry die Beifahrertür öffnen wollte hörte man ein kurzes Klicken.

Zwecklos probierte er die Tür zu öffenen.

"Haben Sie abgeschlossen?"drang es nur leise zu Jo durch.

Sie nickte und startete den Motor.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er betätigte weiterhin die Autotür.

"Sie können mich nicht einfach hier lassen!"

"Doch.. Viel Glück bei der Suche nach einem Taxi!"

Sie fuhr, ohne Rücksicht auf ihn, los.

Henry sprang ein wenig zur Seite und sah den nun entfernten Auto nach.

"Wer ist nun verrück?"murmelte er und sah sich um.

Abe wartete bereits am Essenstisch auf Henry.

Er war spät.

Endlich hörte er die Haustür auf gehen und stand auf.

Henry trat ihn, Schnee überhäuft, gegenüber.

"Jo hat mich am Tatort stehen gelassen!"sagte er bibbernd.

"Und dann hat es angefangen zu schneien. Und...vor unserer Straße war ein Unfall und das Taxi konnte nicht weiter fahren... Da musste ich den Rest laufen!"

Abe nickte und nahm seinen Mantel ab.

Diesen hing er über die Heizung und ging wieder zu ihm.

"Unverschämt, dass sie dich bei Minus drei Grad einfach so stehen gelassen hat.." Er klopfte noch aus Henrys Haaren den Rest Schnee raus.

"Ja..Sie hat das mit der Unsterblichkeit wieder erwähnt."

Abe ging wieder zum Tisch.

Henry rübbelte sich die Arme warm und setzte sich hin.

"Es ist nicht schön bei diesen Wetter über drei Blocks zu laufen."bibberte Henry vor sich her.

"Willst du einen Tee?"fragte Abe und ging in die Küche.

"Ja, bitte."

Er faltete seine Hände und schloss zur Entspannung die Augen.

"Wie war der Tatort?"kam es aus der Küche.

Henry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nur ein abgetrennter Torso."murmelte er.

Ein desinteressiertes 'aha' drang zu Henrys vor Kälte rot gefärbte Ohren.

Vorsichtig stellte Abe ihn die Tasse hin.

Erleichtert nahm Henry das dampfende Getränk in die Hände.

"Eigentlich wollte ich nie durch Erfrieren sterben, aber das wäre beinah passiert."beklägte sich Henry und trank vorsichtig vom Tee.

"Jetzt übertreibst du!"


	28. 27Kapitel

Schlürfend kam Henry in die Gerichtsmedizin hinein.

Warum musste es draußen schon so kalt sein?

Henry vermutete, dass er sich beim gestrigen Vorfall eine Erkältung eingefangen hat.

Er setzte sich mit trüben Augen an seinen Platz und atmete erst mal durch, naja.. so gut es die zue Nase zuließ.

Gerade als Henry in seine Schublade greifen wollte, bemerkte er, dass keine Taschentücher mehr drin waren.

Er verschrenkte die Arm.

"Lucas?"rief er mit heiserer Stimme.

Als sich nichts rührt rief er erneut, nur lauter.

Kurz räusperte er sich und zog seinen Schal etwas enger.

Kleo trat mit einer Akte in der Hand zu ihm.

"Ich dachte Sie wären auch beim NYPD.."

Henry schaute müde auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich will Jo nicht über den Weg laufen!"erklärte Henry und schloss die Augen.

"Okay.. Wollen Sie darüber reden?"fragte sie freundlich.

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und schniefte einmal.

"Nein.."

Kleo trat etwas weiter zu seinen Tisch.

"Sie klingen als hätten Sie geweint."

Henry ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Ich bin krank! Könnten Sie mir Taschentücher bringen?"

Sie nickte und verließ sein Büro.

Er wollte nicht seinen Mantel ausziehen, da ihm sogar so schon kalt war und murmelte sich nun etwas mehr ein.

Kleo kam dann wieder hinein und stellte ihn eine Packung Taschentücher auf den Tisch.

"Danke.."hauchte er leise und nahm sich gleich ein Taschentuch und hielt sich dieses unter die Nase.

"Wo haben Sie sich den verkühl?"fragte Kleo und setzte sich vor ihm hin.

Henry schaute zu ihr auf.

"Jo hat mich am Tatort stehen gelassen. Ich musste ewig laufen um eine Telefon zu finden um mir ein Taxi zu rufen. Das Taxi konnte wegen einen Unfall nicht in meine Straße fahren und ich muss dann laufen... und vor allem es hat einfach so doll geschneit!"

Kleo nickte interessiert.

"Das tut mir leid.. Deswegen wollten Sie sie nicht sehen!"

Henry nickte schwach und nahm noch ein zweites Taschentuch.

"Gehen Sie doch nach Hause, wenn es Ihnen so schlecht geht!"

"Ich kann nicht bei einen Mord wegen einer Erkältung nach Hause gehen!"murmelte Henry in seinen Schal hinein.

Kleo atmete durch und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hauptsache Sie niesen nicht auf die Leiche!"

Henry warf ihr nur einen leeren Blick zu und räusperte sich einmal.

"Haben Jo und Lucas schon mit den Verlobten geredet?"

Kleo lehnte sich an die Stuhllehne.

"Ich glaube nicht. Sie haben mir zumindest nicht bescheid gesagt."

Henry nickte leicht und benutzte einmal das Taschentuch.

Kleo atmete wartend durch und sah durch den Raum.

"Wir könnten die Zeit nutzen um uns besser kennen zu lernen!"schlug sie vor.

Henry schaute desinteressiert auf den Boden.

Jo verließ den Verhörraum wo Millys Verlobter drin saß.

Lucas kam auf sie zu.

"Kein Geständnis..."murmelte Jo und verschrenkte nachdenklich die Arme.

"Er hat uns nur alles über die Beziehung erzählt..langweilig!"sagte Lucas und gähnte.

Ein Polizist kam zu ihnen.

"Wir haben noch ein Körperteil in Ihren Fall!" Er reichte ihr den Standort.

Jo nickte nur und lief ohne auf Lucas zu warten los.

Lucas rannte hinterher.

Sie fuhren zum Standort.

Anstatt sich zu unterhalten hatte sich Henry einen Mundschutz besorgt und arbeitete am Torso weiter.

Kleo half ihn dabei.

"Merwürdig!"hauchte Henry

Kleo folgte seinen Blick.

"Was ist das?"

Vorsichtig schaute Henry weiter nach.

"Sie war...schwanger.."hauchte er nun noch undeutlicher durch deb Mundschütz.

Kleo sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte etwas.

Sie schrieb es gleich auf.

Bevor sie weiter machen konnten, wurde das neuste Körperteil hinein getragen.

Beide schauten verwirrt zu Lucas und Jo, welche herein kamen.

"Ein neues Körperteil?"fragte Henry.

Lucas sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Sie folgen ja echt den Trend! Mundschütze sind richtig angesagt!"

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Ich bin krank... "

Er wandte einen kurzen herausfordernden Blick zu Jo und dann wieder zu Lucas.

"Ich möchte keine Leichenteil an niesen!"

Lucas nickte nur und ging zum neusten Körperteil.

"Genau... Wir haben den Kopf!"sagte er aufgeregt.

Henry und Kleo folgten ihm zum nächsten Obduktionstisch.

Erstaunt betrachteten die Drei den weiblichen Schädel.

"Wir haben noch etwas neues herausgefunden. Uns zwar..."

Doch bevor er antworten konnte, nieste er einmal doll.

Zögernd sah er zu Kleo.

"Erzählen Sie es ihm.. Ich hole mir einen neuen Mundschütz!"

Dies tat er.

Jo wandte sich nun auch zu ihnen.

"Milly war schwanger, als sie ermordet wurde!"erzählte Kleo und sah sich den Kopf weiter an.

"Vielleicht war das ein Grund, warum sie ermordet wurde!"sagte Henry als er fertig war und wieder zu ihnen getreten ist.

"Aber von wem?"fragte Kleo.

"Von wem wohl. Entweder ihr Chef Marc oder ihr Verlobter Leo!"sagte Lucas klar und schaute jedem einmal ins Gesicht.

"Wir müssen nur herausfinden, von wem das Baby ist!"stellte Jo fest und sah in Henrys Gesicht.

"Kriegt man das hin?"

Alle drei nickten gleichzeitig.

"Gut.. Wie lange wird das dauern?"

Henry überlegte.

"Wir brauchen die DNA der beiden Verdächtigen!"nuschelte Henry durch die Maske.

Jo nickte und ging langsam zur Tür.

"Besorge ich. Lucas, kommen Sie mit?"

Dieser schaute hoch und nickte.

Er sammelte schnell alle Utensilien ein, die er brauchte und folgte dann Jo.

Kleo und Henry sahen sich dann an.

"Was sollen wir jetzt beim Kopf untersuchen?"

Selber überfragt sah Henry auf den Schädel.

"Todesursache...geklärt! Kaffeepause?"


	29. 28Kapitel

"Warum dauert das so lange?"

"Beruhig dich Jo. Alles braucht seine Zeit!"nuschelte Henry.

"Bist du eigentlich immer noch krank. Das Ding an deinen Mund nervt!"

Henry verengte die Augen und wandte sich zu Jo um.

"Weswegen wurde ich denn krank?"fragte er rhethorisch.

"Du bist einfach nur verrückt, deswegen!"sagte sie schnippig.

"Du..."

"Leute, nicht schon wieder!"unterbrach Lucas die Beiden.

"Wir hatten das gerade eben schon durch!"

Beide wandten sich von einander ab.

Kleo kam nun mit den Testergebnissen zu den Wartenden.

"Und? Wer ist der Vater?"fragte Jo aufgeregt.

Sie schaute von den Ergebnis aus.

"Marc... ihre heimliche Romanze ist der Vater!"

"Also, ist der Gestörte unser Täter!"stellte Lucas fest.

"Was Henry, du hast sie umgebracht?"fragte Jo gespielt entsetzt und gleichzeitig genervt.

Henrys Hände zuckte.

"Ich bin nicht gestört!"sagte er lauter und deutlicher.

"Es ist Leo Gady!"murmelte er und wandte sich wieder von Jo ab.

"Aber warum waren die Körperteile an verschiedenen Orten?"überlegte Kleo und sah zu Henry.

"Der Kopf wurde vor ihrer Arbeit in einen Mülleimer gefunden, der Torso war bei einer Reederei und der Oberschenkel war im Central Park!"fasste Jo zusammen.

"Hat Leo gestern nicht von einen Boot erzählt, welches sie besaßen?"fragte Lucas nochmal bei Jo nach.

Sie nickte.

"Und im Central Park hatten sie ihr erstes Date."fügte Jo hinzu.

"Wahrscheinlich hat Leo auf ihrer Arbeit von der Affäre erfahren, vielleicht hat er es auch dort selber gesehen!"überlegte Henry nachdenklich und sah auf den Boden.

Nach einen Moment drehte sich Jo um und ging zum Ausgang.

Kurz zögerten die Drei, folgten ihr aber schließlich.

"Sie haben Milly umgebracht!"sagte Jo etwas lauter und stand Leo Gady gegenüber.

"Geben Sie es zu. Als Sie von der Affäre erfahren hatten, war Schluss mit der Liebe und Sie konnten Ihre Aggressionen nicht zurück halten! Nur warum haben Sie sie mit einer Kettensäge zerteilt und wo sind die restlichen Körperteile?"

Leo starrte auf den Tisch.

"Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht!"

Jo atmete durch.

"Es passt alles auf sie. Geben Sie es einfach zu!"

Leo schwankte etwas mit den Kopf und zuckte mit den Händen

"Es war nicht Schluss mit der Liebe... erst als.. sie schwanger war!"

Er legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und platzierte seine eine Hand daneben ab. Die andere legte er an seinen Magen.

"Warum hat sie mit diesen dummen Typen geschlafen?"wimmerte er immer leise werdener.

Jo trat näher zu ihm.

"War das ein Geständnis?"

Er rührte sich nicht.

Etwas zögernd sah sie zum Spiegel und ging einen Schritt näher zu Leo.

Vorsichtig rüttelte sie an ihm.

Nichts.

Henry erstarrte für einen Moment und rannte in den Nebenraum.

"Was ist mit ihm?"fragte Jo aufgeregt.

Henry versuchte seinen Puls zu fühlen.

"Kein Puls."

Henry griff nach der Hand an seinen Bauch.

Diese hielt eine Spritze in der Hand.

"Es könnte es wohl nicht mit den Gedanken klar kommen ins Gefängnis zu gehen."sagte Henry und zeigte Jo die Spitze.

Jo schluckte und trat nach draußen.

Sie rief ein paar Polizisten zusammen um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen.

Henry beobachtete ihn weiterhin.

Bevor er über eine Geschichte von sich selber nachdenken konnte kamen bereits der Notdienst hinein gestürmt und brachten Leo Gady weg.

Er schaute den Sanitätern nach und lief anschließend zu Jo.

"Er wird es nicht überleben!"sagte Henry leise.

Jo nickte und sah zu ihm.

"Wir sollten Marc...alles erzählen."hauchte sie und zog ihn nach draußen.

Marc wartete immer noch darauf endlich entlassen zu werden.

Er erschrak als Jo und Henry hinein traten.

"Bin ich entlassen?"frage er gleich und schaute sie aufgeregt an.

Jo und Henry setzten sich ihm gegen über.

"Marc Lester.. Sie sind unschuldig."

"Natürlich!"sagte dieser und atmete durch.

"Wir wollten ihnen noch etwas über Milly James erzählen!"fuhr Jo fort.

Marc nickte etwas und schaute sie versucht fest an, auch wenn man ihm seinen Schmerz ansah.

"Milly war schwanger als sie starb!"

Marc erschrak und zuckte zusammen.

"Sie war..."er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Das Kind wäre von Ihnen gewesen.."fügte Henry ruhig hinzu und schaute bedrückt auf den Tisch.

Über Marcs Wange lief eine Träne..

"Wir sollten ihn alleine lassen!"flüsterte Jo in Henrys Ohr.

Beide standen auf und verließen leise den Raum und schlossen die Tür.

"Es muss schwer sein, zu erst seine Freundin zu verlieren und dann erfahren, dass sein ungeborenes Kind verstorben ist!"sagte Jo leiser.

Henry erstarrte und blickte an eine Wand.

"Was Sie nicht sagen.."

Wieder kamen bei ihm die Erinnerungen hoch wie er und Abigail ihr Kinder verloren hatten.

"Haben Sie noch etwas vor?"

Henry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

"Ja... Ich treff mich mit einen Bekannten!"sagte er noch leicht verträumt und ging mit Jo zum Ausgang des NYPDs.

Kleo und Lucas sahen ihnen hinterher.

"Wie zum Teufel kriegen sie das immer hin?"

Kleo zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Vor dem NYPD trennten sich die Wege von Henry und Jo.

Henry zog seinen Schal mehr ins Gesicht und unterdrückte ein Niesen.

Er lief zu einer kleinen Bar ein paar Blocks weiter.

Zum Glück kam er an bevor es richtig an fing zu schneien.

Er hustete einmal und sah sich um.

Sofort erkannte er ihn.

Ein Schmunzeln kam auf seine Lippen und er ging auf ihn zu.

"Guten Abend Steve.."begrüßte Henry seinen leiblichen Sohn und setzte sich zu ihm.

"Ich habe schon gezweifelt, ob du noch kommst."entgegnete dieser und machte ihn ein wenig Platz auf der Bank.

"Die Arbeit.."entschuldigte Henry sich für seine Verspätung.

"Wie geht es Jamie?"fragte er dann und bestellte sich ein Wasser.

"Ihm gehts gut. Danke nochmal.. ohne dich hätten wir ihn verloren!"

Henry schmunzelte weiterhin.

"Wie gesagt.. Ich schneide nur die Leichen auf!"

Nach ein paar Stunden fuhr Henry bei der Kälte wieder nach Hause.

Bevor er in die Tür hinein trat klopfte er den Schnee von sich ab.

Er legte seinen Mantel über die Heizung und setzte sich zur Entspannung auf die Couch.

Hm.. das Licht war noch angewesen.

Fiel ihm dann auf.

Abe hat es bestimmt vergessen auszuschalten als er gegangen ist.

Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und ging ins Bett.


	30. 29Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen trat Henry bereits fertig gemacht aus seinen Zimmer und sah sich in der Wohnung um.

"Abe?"rief er dann.

Er saß nicht wie gewohnt am den selben Platz am Frühstückstisch. Er saß nirgendswo im Raum.

Verwirrt ging Henry in Abes Zimmer, nichts.

Vielleicht übernachtete er wo anders, so genau wollte Henry dann auch nicht wissen.

Er machte für sich allein Frühstück und ging danach er den Antiquitätenladen.

Henry nahm die Post auf und ging wieder nach oben.

Rechnung, Postkarte und ein Brief.

Bei Henry kam ruckartig die Paranoia auf als er die Aufschrift las.

"Bitte nicht..."hauchte er und riss den Briefumschlag auf.

Es ging schnell zu lesen, da wieder nur ein Satz drauf geschrieben stand.

"Wenn du nicht zu uns kommst, müssen wir dich zwingen!"las er laut vor und blickte auf.

Sofort zog er seine Wintersachen an und rannte nach Draußen genau in den Wintersturm hinein.

Seit dem Henry in das NYPD geplatz war und Jo alles erzählt hatte, verging eine Stunde.

Er saß nun wartend in einen speziellen Raum.

Seinen Kopf stützte er mit seinen Armen ab und sah auf den Tisch.

Was haben sie mit Abe gemacht?

Jo trat nun zu ihm in den Raum und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm hin.

Henry schaute gespannt zu ihr auf.

"Und? Haben Sie etwas?"

Jo schluckte und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

"Die Videoaufnahmen zeigen nichts. Man hat ihn auf keine Straße gesehen. Genauso wenig wie...Ruby und Adam."

Henry ließ seinen Kopf wieder hängen.

"Was können wir jetzt tun?"fragte er dann leiser.

"Wir erstellen eine Vermisstenanzeige. Außerdem behalten wir die Überwachungskameras im Auge."

Henry nicktw etwas und atmete zitternd durch.

Beruhigend strich Jo über seinen Arm.

Bevor einer von Beiden etwas sagen konnte, kam ein Polizist mit einen Telefon in der Hand herein.

"Wir haben hier einen merkwürdigen Anruf!"

Jo und Henry schreckten auf.

"Es ist für Dr.Morgan!"sagte er und reichte Henry den Hörer.

"Machen Sie auf Lautsprecher!"flüsterte Jo.

Henry nickte und tat dies.

Er legte den Hörer auf den Tisch.

"Ja..?"

"Ein merkwürdiger Anruf, was für Amateure bei der Polizei."

Henry verengte die Augen und blickte auf das Telefon.

"Wo ist Abe?"fragte er lauter.

"Bleib ganz ruhig Henry. Ruby kümmert sich gut um ihn!"sagte Adam mit rauer Stimme.

"Außerdem musst du es selber herausfinden!"

Henry rollte gehässig die Augen und verschrenkte die Arme.

"Und wie soll ich das anstellen?"

Es herrschte kurz Pause bis Adam anfing.

"SG17, es rauscht das Wasser, leer, kalt, dunkel!"

Henry war verwirrt.

Er verstand nicht den Zusammenhang zwischen den Adjektiven, dem Wasser und... SG17?

"Was meinst du damit?"

Doch Adam legte schon auf!

Henry sah nun verzweifelt auf das Telefon.

"Nein!"

Er fuhr sich mir den Händen über sein Gesicht.

"Was soll das nun bedeuten?"überlegte er laut und starrte auf den Tisch.

Jo strich ihm über den Arm.

"Wir finden ihn schon!"versprach sie und schaute ihn bemitleident an.

Nach ein paar Momenten sah er mit leicht glasigen Augen zu ihr auf und nickte dann schwach.

Auf einmal verengte er die Augen und schniefte einmal.

"Könnte ich ihr Telefon haben?"fragte Henry mit zitternder Stimme.

Jo war erst verwirr, übergab ihm aber ihr Mobiltelefon.

Erst war sie verwundert warum er so sicher damit umging, da er normalerweise nicht gut mit elektrischen Geräten umgehen konnte.

Plötzlich legte er das Handy ausgeschaltet auf den Tisch und stand ohne ein Wort auf.

Als er dann aus der Tür trat, wollte Jo ihn folgen, doch als sie ihm auf dem Flur nachsah war er bereits im Schnellschritt zum Ausgang gelaufen.

Jetzt wusste er, was sein nächstes Ziel war.

Etwas unruhig wippte er in der Bahn hin und her. Damit zog er einige verwirrte Blicke auf sich.

Nach ein paar Stationen drängelte er sich durch die Massen an Menschen, welche an der selben Station ausstiegen.

Schnell verließ er den U-bahn Bahnsteig und lief auf die Straße.

Ein paar Querstraßen weiter ging Henry in spezielles Gebäude hinein.

Dort wurde er auch gleich am Eingang von einer Sekretärin an geredet.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Henry faltete höflich seine Hände.

"Könnten Sie mir sagen, wo ich Lewis Farber finden kann?"

Die Frau schaute kurz auf ihren Pc Bildschirm.

"Sind Sie ein Patient?"

Henry nickte und warf einen unauffälligen auf die Terminliste, welche auf ihren Tisch lag.

"Ja.. Ich habe ein Termin. Ich bin Paul Smith.."sagte er selbstbewusst und schmunzelte.

Sie nickte und tippte etwas in ihren Computer.

"Sie können einfach durch gehen. Erste Tür rechts!"

Henry schaute kurz den Flur entlang und nickte.

"Dankeschön."

Er wandte sich dann ab und folgte ihrer Wegbeschreibung.

Die Sekretärin schaute ihm misstrauisch nach.

Henry blickte nochmal in alle Richtungen, ob ihn einer beobachtet und trat dann in das Büro.

Der Psychologe schaute von seiner Akte auf und nahm seine Lesebrille ab.

"Henry? Was tun Sie hier?"

Henry verengte die Augen und schloss die Tür.

"Das weißt du ganz genau, Adam!"

Er trat zügig um den Tisch und griff ruckartig nach Adams Kragen.

"Wo ist mein Sohn!"


	31. 30Kapitel

"Wo ist mein Sohn!"schrie er erneut seinen Rivalen an und rüttelte unkontolliert an seinen Kragen herum.

Adams Kopf schwankte hin und her.

"Beruhige dich, Henry!"forderte er Henry auf und versuchte ihn von sich weg zu drücken.

"Ich soll mich beruhigen? Dann gib mir Abe zurück!"

"Du hast dir einen schlechten Ort für dein Terror-Spiel ausgesucht!"sagte Adam trocken und sah sich in seinen Büro um.

"Wer einen Psychologen angreift, gilt meistens als verrückt!"

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Ich werde sowieso schon von einigen für verrückt gehalten, also schadet das nicht umbedingt."

Adam betrachtete ihn emotionslos und versuchte weiter ihn vergeblich weg zu drücken.

"Du weißt schon, dass hier Kameras hängen. Sie sind zwar ohne Ton, trotzdem sieht man wie du mich bedrohst. Und die Sekretärin, vorne am Eingang, weiß auch wie Mr. Smith aussieht, da er schon öffters zu Besuch bei mir war!"

Henrys Augen weiteten sich, doch er ließ ihn nicht los.

Außer Kontrolle und ohne nachzudenken holte Henry aus und schlug ihn mit der Faust in Adams Gesicht.

Da er aber vergessen hatte, dass er erst vor kurz an dieser Hand verletzt war, durch fuhr seine Hand ein höllicher Schmerz.

Dazu kam noch, dass die Finger wahrscheinlich noch geprellt oder vielleicht gebrochen sind.

Henry trat schmerzerfüllt einen Schritt nach hinten und fasste seine Hand an.

Er biss sich vor Schmerz auf die Zähne und blickte zu Adam

Für diesen Schmerz blutete zumindest Adams Nase, welche auch nicht mehr durch den Schlag ganz gerade aussah.

"Kannst du mir jetzt sagen wo er ist?"

Adam schwieg für einen Moment und nahm vorsichtig ein Taschentuch.

Nebenbei drückte er in aller Ruhe den Alarmknopf.

"Du musst es schon selber herausfinden!"konnte Adam nur sagen, bevor der Sicherheitsdienst hinein platzte und Henry mit grober Gewalt auf den Flur zerrte.

"Ich finde ihn schon!"rief Henry laut zu Adam, ehe einer der Sicherheitsmänner ihm den Mund zu hielt.

Daraufhin versuchte Henry sich los zu reißen und versuchte seine Arme zu befreien.

Doch bevor ihm die Zwangsjacke abgelegt werden konnte, unterbrach sie eine junge Polizistin.

"Ab hier übernehme ich!"

Die Sicherheitsmänner und Henry sahen zu ihr.

Henry atmete einmal durch.

"Wer sind Sie?"fragte einer der Männer.

Sie holte ihre Polizeimarke raus.

"Detectiv Martinez, NYPD!"sagte sie ruhig und ging ein paar Schritte näher auf sie zu.

Jo griff grob nach Henrys Schulter und zerrte ihn weg vom Sicherheitsdienst.

"Danke für Ihre Arbeit!"

Jo nahm Henry dann mit.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"fragte sie dann entsetzt. "Ich kann dich nicht immer beschützen!"

Henry schaute sie grimmig an.

"In dem Büro, war Adam! Der Adam, welcher Abe entführt hat!"wimmerte er und schaute dnan über die Schulter.

Der Sicherheitsdienst beobachtete immer noch die Beiden.

Ruckartig blieb Jo stehen und drehte sich mit ihm zurück.

"Den machen wir fertig!"hauchte sie und ging mit ihm los.

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer kam bei Henry auf und lief ihr nach.

Die Sicherheitsmänner sahen sie komisch an, als sich Jo durch sie durch drängelte.

Doch sie unternahmen nichts.

Henry und Jo liefen etwas zügiger und öffneten schnell die Bürotür des Psychologen.

Erschrocken sah Henry sich um.

"Er ist weg!"

Mit einen Kühlakku für seine Hand saß Henry unruhig vor dem Schreibtisch von Lieutenant Reece, der Polizeichefin.

Er blickte schweigend durch den Raum und wich hartneckig ihren Blick aus.

"Zum letzten Mal. Warum haben Sie den Psychologen angegriffen?"fragte sie im strengen Ton.

Henry räusperte sich ein wenig.

"Ich...habe Ihnen vor einer Zeit von meinen Stalker erzählt.."begann er dann leise.

Lieutenant Reece nickte stumm.

"Er... arbeitet dort mit den Pseudonim Lewis Farber und..."er stockte.

Erst wollte er keine Hilfe von der Polizei annehmen und sie mit in den Fall rein ziehen.

Doch nun wurde ihm klaren, dass er Hilfe benötigte.

"Spücken Sie es aus!"forderte Reece ihn ungeduldig auf.

Henry schaute nun zum ersten Mal in ihre Augen.

"Er hat meinen Mitbewohner entführt. Deswegen habe ich auch die Vermisstenanzeige aufgestellt."erklärte er ruhig und bekam leicht glasige Augen.

Beide schwiegen einen Moment.

"Sie sagten, er hätte ein Pseudonim benutzt. Kennen Sie seinen richtigen Namen."

Henry kratzte sich mit der nicht verletzten Hand seinen Nacken.

"Er hat sich bei mir als Adam vorgestellt ohne Nachnamen. Aber ich bezweifel es, dass dies sein richtiger Name ist, genauso wie Lewis Farber!"antwortete er trocken.

Reece nickte etwas und wandte sich ihren Computer zu.

Schnell tippte sie etwas ein und schaute nach wenigen Momenten auf.

"Er hinterlässt keine Spuren im Internet. Keine Facebookseite, keine eigene Internetseite. Nicht mal ein Foto. Nur der Artikel von der Praxis, wo sie heute abgeführt wurden. Er war anscheinend für eine Zeit weg gewesen."

Henry nickte.

"Hab ich gelesen.."

Reece schaute kurz wieder auf den Bildschirm.

"Gehen Sie zu Detectiv Martinez. Sie soll ein Phantombild erstellen!"

Henry schmunzelte etwas.

"Danke für Ihre Hilfe!"bedankte er sich und sah auf seine Hand.

"Das ist mein Job!"sagte sie wieder zu ihn gewandt.

Er stand auf und nickte erneut.

Langsam verließ er mit den Kühlakku in der Hand das Büro.

Draußen traf er auf Jo und erklärte ihr, was als nächstes zu tun ist.

"Wie haben Sie mich überhaupt gefunden?"fragte er auf dem Weg zum Computer.

Sie schmunzelte etwas.

"Google hat einen Suchverlauf!"

Henry sah sie verständnislos an und verschrenkte die Arme.

Jo grinste etwas mehr und fing an nach Henrys folgenen Angaben das Phantombild zu kreieren.


	32. 31Kapitel

"Was wollen Sie denn hier?"

Kleo stand unschuldig mit Schnee bedeckt vor Henrys Haustür.

"Ich wollte sehen, ob es Ihnen gut geht! Sie waren fast eine Woche nicht mehr im Labor!"

Henry schluckte und ging in sein Wohnzimmer, als Aufforderung hinein zu kommen.

Kleo folgte ihm zögernd und hing ihre Jacke auf.

"Sind Sie etwa immer noch krank?"

"Nein, mir geht es gut."

Sie stellte sich leise neben ihn hin.

"Und warum arbeiten Sie nicht?"

Henry atmete schwer durch und sah an eine Tafel, welche er vor ein paar Tagen aufgestellt hatte.

"Es ist schwierig!"

"Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

Er schüttelte nur mit den Kopf und verschrenkte seine Arm.

Kleo schaute nach einen Moment zur Tafel, wo ein paar Wörter sorgfällig aufgeschrieben wurden.

"SG17, rauschendes Wasser, leer, kalt dunkel...?"las sie sich fragend durch.

"Was bedeutet das?"

Henry trat ein bisschen weg und lief dann zur Küche. Er goss für sich und Kleo etwas zu trinken ein.

"Wenn ich das wüsste."

Kleo trat ein Schritt näher zu ihm und streichelte über seinen Rücken.

"Erzählen Sie schon... Warum bemühen Sie sich darum?"

Er ging zur Couch und setzte sich hin.

Kleo platzierte sich ihm gegenüber.

Henry zögerte und kratzte sich am Nacken.

"Mein...Mitbewohner wurde von meinen Stalker entführt... und er hat mir nur diese Tipps überlassen!"erklärte er und schaute zur Wand.

Kleo schluckte und blickte auf den Boden.

"Das tut...mir leid."

Henry atmete durch und schloss dann die Augen.

"Sie haben eine schöne Handschrift!"sagte Kleo und sah an die Tafel.

Etwas verwirrt blickte er zu ihr.

"Danke..."

"Was machen Sie Weihnachten?"fragte sie weiter und faltete ihre Hände.

Henry legte seinen Kopf an der Lehne hinter ihm ab.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn ablenken wollte

"Im Moment noch nichts. Ich habe Weihnachten immer mit meinen Mitbewohner verbracht."erzählte er und schloss nach einen Moment wieder die Augen.

Kleo nickte und setzte sich nach einer Zeit neben ihn hin.

"Ihr steht euch sehr nah, stimmts?"

Henry sah zu ihr und nickte ansatzweise.

"Sie können gerne mit mir feiern!"schlug sie dann vor.

Er wunk kurz ab.

"Danke für das Angebort, aber ich möchte kein Familienfest stören!"

Kleo verengte die Augen und schmunzelte.

"Sie reden sich nur raus!"

Henry schluckte und wandte sich etwas ab.

Er starrte wieder die Tafel an.

"Was denken Sie bei diesen Wörtern?"fragte Henry .

Kleo folgte seinen Blick.

"SG17, keine Ahnung. Bei dem rauschenden Wasser denke ich entweder an den East River oder an eine Kanalisation."

"Mit dem leer, kalt und dunkel würde eher zu der Kanalisation passen. Doch dies bezweifel ich."

Beide sahen stumm zur Tafel und überlegten für sich weiter.

"Warum leben Sie überhaupt mit einen Mitbewohner zusammen? Haben Sie keine Freundin?"fragte Kleo dann interessiert.

Henry schluckte und sah dann nervös seine Hände an.

"Ich war vor einer langen Zeit verheiratet, als sie starb hatte ich erst mal eine lange Pause. Damals zog ich mit Abe meinen Mitbewohner zusammen. Vor kurzem habe ich eine ehemalige Kindheitsfreundin kennen gelernt. Doch nach einer kurzen Beziehung stellte sich heraus, dass sie eine Psychopathin ist!"

Kleo nickte und sah auf den Boden.

"Das tut mir leid."sagte sie leise .

"Das brauch ihnen nicht leid tun!"

Nach einer langen Stille kam Henry wieder zu Wort.

"Wie sieht es bei Ihnen Beziehungstechnisch aus?"

Beide schauten sich in die Auge.

"Ich hatte noch nie eine wirklich lange Beziehung. Aber ich habe aus eine der Beziehungen einen Sohn bekommen."erzählte sie dann und lehnte sich an die Couchlehne an.

"Haben Sie eigentlich Kinder?"

Henry schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

Er konnte nicht von Abe und Steve erzählen..

Erstens würde er seine Unsterblichkeit verraten und zweifens er wollte nicht jeden von seinen Geheimnis erzählen.

"Obwohl Sie verheiratet waren?"

"Ja... Es gab einige Probleme..."sagte Henry nur.

Bevor noch einer etwas sagen konnte, klingelte das Telefon.

Henry stand langsam auf und lief zum Telefon.

Er warf Kleo noch kurz einen Blick zu, bis er den Telefonhörer an sein Ohr legte.

"Ja?"

"Henry?"

Henry räusperte sich kurz.

"Ich hör zu!"

Man hört Jo deutlich schlucken.

"So langsam glaube ich dir mit deiner Unsterblichkeitsgeschichte."

Er nahm den Telefonkasten in die andere Hand und lief etwas herum.

"Wie das?"

"Es wurde etwas an die Polizeistation geschickt. Eine Art Tagebuch."

Man vernahm kurz das Umschlagen von einer Seite durch den Telefonhörer.

Henrys Herz klopfte schneller.

"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"fragte er mit einer leichen Vorahnung weiter.

"Bei dem Besitzer des Tagebuchs steht dein Name!"

"Damals war der Name Henry und Morgan sehr verbreitet. Es gab sogar einen, sagen wir, britischen Piraten namens Henry Morgan. Aber das ist ein Zufall!"

Jo atmete skeptisch durch.

"Du wolltest mir die letzten Wochen immer beweisen, dass du unsterblich bist! Hier habe ich den Beweis, und jetzt versuchst du es zu verleugnen? Außerdem ist es deine Handschrift!"

Henry überlegte einen Moment und nickte für sich.

"Aus welchem Jahr ist das Tagebuch?"

Jo blätterte wieder im Buch.

"Anscheinend 1814."

Henry schmunzelte.

"Ja.. es ist meins."


	33. 32Kapitel

"Warum muss ich Sie nochmal zum NYPD fahren?"fragte Kleo und sah durch die Frontscheibe des Autos.

"Jo hat einen neuen Hinweiß für die Suche nach Abe."

Kleo nickte und fuhr an die Seite der Straße.

Sie waren nun beim NYPD angekomme.

"Das ist gut... Kommen Sie morgen wieder zur Arbeit?"fragte sie dann und schaute zu ihm.

Henry überlegte.

"Wir werden es sehen!"sagte er schmunzelnd zu schaute dann zur verschneiten Tür.

Er öffnete nach einem Zögern die Autotür und trat in den neu gefallenen Schnee.

Kleo schmunzelte und wunk ihn noch kurz zu.

Henry schloss schnell die Autotür und stapfte durch den kurzen Schneeweg.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat voll geschneit hinein.

Apupt schauten einige Polizisten zu ihm auf.

Verwirrt klopfte er sich den Schnee ab und lief zu Jos Tisch.

Diese grinste ihn leicht an, sowie die Polizistinen und noch dort arbeitenen Frauen, welche um Jos Tisch saßen.

Nach einen Moment blickte auf das Buch, jenes Jo in der Hand hatte.

"Ist das mein Buch?"fragte er erschüttert und nahm Jo ruckartig sein Tagebuch aus der Hand.

Sie lächelten alle.

"Ja, wir konnten nicht wiederstehen und es mal durch blättern!"

"Sie meinen eher lesen!"korrigierte Henry Jo . "Haben Sie das bestimmte Detail erwähnt?"fügte er hinzu, als Bemerkung ob sie das Datum erwähnt hätte.

Jo schüttelte den Kopf.

"Keine Sorge."

Eine der Frauen stand auf und streichelte Henry über den Rücken, wobei Henry ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schön schreiben können, Doktor Morgan!"sagte sie erstaunt und lächelte genauso breit.

"Ich muss dann los!"

Die Frau lief nun zum Ausgang.

Immer noch lagen alle Blicke auf ihm.

Er setzte sich auf den nun freien Platz.

"Wer ist denn die Frau, über welche Sie schreiben?"fragte nun eine Kollegin.

Henry atmete auf und warf Jo einen herausfordernden Blick zu, wandte sich nach ein paar Momenten wieder zu den anderen Frauen.

"Mein Ex-Frau!"erklärte er kurz und biss sich auf die Zähne.

Kurz erstarrten alle am Tisch.

"Sie schreiben trotzdem sehr romantisch!"wurde dann in die Runde eingeworfen.

Henry schaute etwas verlegen auf den Tisch.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht was sie gelesen haben, aber da stimme ich Ihnen zu!"

Er lachte kurz innerlich auf.

Damals als er noch in der Ehe mit Abigail war, hat er noch viel mehr und romantischeres geschrieben.

Nur wenn er dies andeuten würde, hätte er Angst, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach den anderen Büchern machen.

Bei den Gedanken musste er leicht schmunzeln.

"Wie hieß sie?"

Henry schaute wieder auf.

"Nora!"antwortete er kalt und stand wieder auf.

Jo war sichtlich verwirrt.

Sie hatte anscheinend ein anderen Namen erwartet.

Henry wandte sich zu ihr.

"Könnten wir alleine sprechen?"fragte er höflich.

Sie nickte und stand auch auf.

Jo führte ihn in einen abgetrennten Raum.

"Du hast gesagt, du glaubst mir nun!"

Nach einer kurzen Stille nickte Jo.

"Ja, soetwas ist schwer zu fälschen! Und es ist auch ein schöner Einblick in deine Vergangenheit."

Henry verengte seine Augen und verschrenkte die Arme.

"Warum gehst du einfach an mein Buch und ließt es deinen Kolleginnen vor?"

Jo wurde nun etwas ernster und lehnte sich an einen Tisch im Raum an.

"Es wurde an mich hier her zum NYPD geschickt."rechtfertigte sie sich und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Denkst du, dass das Buch etwas mit Abe zu tun hat?"fragte Henry und lief durch den Raum.

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich denke mal, ja. Warum wäre es sonst hier her gekommen?"

Henry schaute zu einer Wand.

Haben es Adam und Ruby geschickt?

"Was ist eigentlich passiert? Das Buch war auf einmal zu Ende."riss Jo ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu und musste nicht sehr lange überlegen.

"Ich wurde an diesen Tag erschossen. Ich war mit den Schiff aus unseren Familienunternehmen auf den Weg nach Amerika. Als ich einen Mann vor dem Tod retten wollte, wurde ich selber erschossen und über Bord geworfen."erklärte er und ging langsam zur Tür.

Jo erstarrte und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

"Du hast nie von deinen Eltern erzählt."stellte Jo fest.

"Du doch auch nicht!"entgegnete er und griff nach der Türklinkte.

"Warum sollte ich dann von ihnen erzählen?"fügte er noch schnell hinzu und öffnete die Tür.

"Ich nehm das Buch wieder mit und untersuche es selber!"sagte Henry und verließ das Zimmer.

Er steckte das Tagebuch in eine innere Jackentasche und ging dann wieder auf die verschneite Straße.


	34. 33Kapitel Flashback

1813 London

"Und Henry? Schaust du dich nach einer Frau um, welche du zum Tanzen einladen möchtest?"

Henry wandte sich mit einen genervten Blick zu seiner Mutter um

"Ich habe kein Interesse. Ich schau nur zu!"

Seine Mutter atmete durch und schaute auf die Tanzfläche.

"Henry, du bist schon 34! Deine Geschwister sind alle bereits verheiratet. Nur du bist zu stur eine Frau anzusprechen."

Er verengte die Augen und folgten ihren Blick.

Wie er es hasste, auf jeden Tanzabend von seiner Mutter immer wieder auf das gleiche Thema angesprochen zu werden.

Willst du dir nicht eine Frau anschaffen? Dein Bruder war schon mit 21 verheiratet!

Henry verschrenkte die Arme und ignorierte, dass sein großer Bruder mit seiner Frau zu ihnen trat.

"Wieder das gleiche Thema?"fragte dieser seine Mutter.

Sie nickte nur und sah wieder zu Henry.

"Henry... Ich möchte auch Enkelkinder von dir haben!"

Henry biss sich genervt auf die Zähne.

"Das ist überhaupt nicht wichtig für unsere Familie. Alfred.."

Er wandte sich zu seinem Bruder.

"Er hat die Reederei von Vater geerbt! Also werden es Alfreds Kinder auch wieder erben. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun! Ich bin kein Seemann, ich bin Arzt!"

Seine Mutter und Alfred wandten sich ab.

Sein Bruder ging nun mit seiner Frau auf die Tanzfläche.

Die Mutter trat etwas näher zu Henry.

"Warum bist du so stur?"

Henry sah ihr nicht ins Gesicht.

"Ich habe keine Lust. Vater ist vor zwei Monaten verstorben. Im Gegensatz zu euch, trauer ich um ihn."entgegnete er etwas lauter und blickte auf den Boden.

Es herrschte kurz Stille, bis seine Mutter sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

"Könntest du nicht für solch einen Abend dich mal richtig rasieren?"

Henry zuckte kurz vor Wut.

"Jetzt kritisierst du sogar noch meinej Bart!"

"Ja, du siehst aus wie einer aus der Gosse! Wenn du umbedingt einen Bart tragen möchtest, dann lass dir zumindest Koteletten schneiden!"

Henry entschied für sich selber, weg von seiner Mutter zu gehen. Nicht, dass noch ein Unglück passierte.

Er ging hinaus in den großen Garten des Hauses.

Es war schon dunkel und man konnte nur noch die Sterne am Himmel erkannen.

Er wollte gerade den ersten Schritt auf den nassen Rasen setzten, als ihn eine Person unterbrach.

"Henry bist du das?"

Henry wandte sich wieder zum Haus um.

Zu erst war er verwirrt über ihren Anblick, ging aber auf sie zu.

"Nora? Was tust du hier?"

Sie lief auch ein paar Schritt zu ihm.

"Meine Eltern haben mich hier her geführt. Ich soll so langsam mich nach den Herren umschauen."

Henry grinste.

"Ja, geht mir genauso!"

Für einen Moment schauten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen.

"Du hast dich echt verändert!"stelle Nora fest.

"Auf alle Fälle mehr Bart!"sagte sie lächelnd und faltete ihre Hände.

Henry schmunzelte auch leicht.

"Ich hoffe das war positiv gemeint."

"Ja, natürlich."

Für einen Moment standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber.

Henry trat unruhig von einen Fuß auf den Anderen.

"Wie geht es dir so?"fragte er etwas schüchtern.

"War das eine Aufforderung zum Tanzen?"engegnete Nora und trat etwas näher

Er schluckte und wollte sich erst versuchen raus zu reden, nickte aber schließlich.

Sie nahm seine Hände und zog ihn wieder hinein auf die Tanzfläche.

"Ich weiß, was unsere Eltern gleicht sagen!"überlegte er.

"Ja, heirate ihn!"fügte Nora lachend hinzu.

Henry nahm dann ihre eine Hand und legte seine noch freie Hand an ihre Hüfte.

Sie legte ihre übrige Hand auf seiner Schulter ab.

Vorsichtig fingen sie an hin und her zu schaukeln.

"Wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen?"fragte Nora dann und blickte in seine Augen.

Kurz dachte Henry nach.

"Ich war 16 als Ruby gestorben ist. Ich glaube bei ihrer Beerdigung hatten wir uns zu letzt gesehen. Also vor 18 Jahren!"

"Ganz schön lange her."

So langsam merkte er den Blick von seiner Mutter auf den Rücken.

Doch das interessiert ihn im Moment nicht.

"Weißt du noch, als ich immer mit dir und Ruby spielen wollte und ihr euch vor mir versteckt hattet?"

Henry grinste verlegen.

"Das tut mir wirklich leid!"entschuldigte er sich und trat automatisch etwas näher zu Nora.

Sie wurde etwas rot und räusperte sich.

"Etwas zu nah, Henry!"flüsterte sie grinsend.

Henry erschrak und nickte.

Nora sah dann den wartenden Blick von ihren Vater.

"Ich muss los."hauchte sie und schaute in seine Augen.

Er schluckte und wandte seinen Blick an.

"Ich hoffe wir sehen uns nicht erst wieder in 17 Jahren!"sagte er lächelnd und ließ ihre Hand

Er trat ein wenig weg.

Nora lächelte ihm noch kurz zu und ging zu ihren Eltern.

Diese sahen Henry sehr skeptisch an und verließen mit Nora das Gebäude.

Mit einen Schmunzelnd wandte sich Henry ab und sah sich kurz um.


	35. 34Kapitel

Henry saß gemütlich auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer.

Auf seinen Schoß lag das geöffnete Tagebuch.

Er hatte sich die letzten Einträge über Nora durch gelesen.

Wieso dachte er an sie?

Sie hatte ihn in die Psychiatie gebracht, und dann ins Gefängnis.

Henry blätterte weiter.

Warum hatte Adam ihm sein verschollenes Tagebuch zu geschickt?

Unbewusst las er den letzten Eintrag des Buches durch.

07\. April. 1814

Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen einen Plan geschmiedet, die Sklaven von der eisernden Hand meines Vaters Schiffes zu befreien.

In Amerika werden sie frei sein und nicht wie Objekte behandelt und verkauft werden.

Ich habe vor dies, heute Abend zu erledigen.

Schrecklicherweise kam Gestern ein Sturm auf, was es mir erschwerte dem Bootsmann den Schlüssel zu klauen, da dieser den ganzen Tag entweder in seiner Kajüte schlief oder bei den Sklaven im Lagerraum alles kontrollierte.

Bei diesen Wetter wollte niemand oben am Deck sein.

Henry atmete durch und klappte das Buch zu.

Dabei viel ein Brief heraus und landete vor seinen Füßen auf den Boden.

Für einen Moment starrte Henry auf den Umschlag, bis er ihn wieder in seine Hände nahm.

Ein Schauer kam über seinen Rücken, als er seinen Namen auf den Umschlag las.

Henry legte das Tagebuch bei Seite und öffnete vorsichtig den Briefumschlag.

Kurz stockte er, da es anscheinend kein Brief war, welcher im Umschlag war.

Er brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff, was der Inhalt war.

Sofort ergriff ihn die Wut und er zerknüllte den Umschlag.

Henry hielt ein Bild in der Hand.

Auf diesen war Abe zu sehen, wie er auf einen Stuhl gefesselt saß.

Anscheinend auch bewusstlos.

"Abe..."drang es nur aus Henrys Kehle .

Er biss sich auf die Zähne und stand ruckartig auf.

Vorsichtig steckte er das Bild ein und zog sich seine Jacke an.

Im Schnellschritt lief er zur Haustür.

Jetzt nur noch ein Taxi finden und zum NYPD fahren.

Henry öffnete ruckartig die Tür.

Unerwartet ströhmte ihm ein eisiger Wind ins Gesicht.

Dazu kam noch, das es schneite und es allmählig dunkel wurde.

Langsam stapfte er durch die Schneeschicht auf den Boden und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die Straße sah so aus, als ob lange kein Auto mehr hier lang gefahren wäre.

Er zog sich leicht den Schal mehr ins Gesicht und ging langsam mit dem Wind zur Hauptstraße.

Durch gefroren ergriff er sich ein Taxi und stieg ein.

Nach einer Zeit kam er beim NYPD an und ging hinein.

Jo war verwirrt, warum er schon wieder hier eintrudelte.

"Schon wieder hier?"

Henry nickte nur und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Nach einer kurzen Stille, als er wieder warme Hände bekam, kam er zu Wort.

"Ich habe noch etwas in meinen Tagebuch gefunden!"

Jo schaute von ihren Computer auf und warf ihm einem interessierten Blick zu.

"Das wäre?"

Henry griff in seine innere Jackentasche und legte auf ihren Schreibtisch das Bild sorgfälltig hin .

Er sagte nichts weiter dazu.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie das Bild verstandt.

"Ist das Abe?"fragte sie zögernd nach, um sicher zu gehen.

Henry nickte stumm.

"Man kann leider nicht erkennen wo er ist. Der Hintergrund ist zu dunkel!"stellte er fest und verschrenkte die Arme.

Jo stimmte zu und übergab ihn wieder das Bild.

"Ich weiß aber nicht, wie uns das weiter bringt!"erklärte sie ruhig und blickte ihm in die Augen.

Henry überlegte weiter und sah zu einer weißen Tafel.

"Vielleicht suchen wir nochmal nach den Grund der sechs Wörter."schlug er vor und griff sich einen Stift von Jos Tisch.

Er lief zur Tafel und wollte gerade zum schreiben ansetzten.

"Henry, nicht!"sagte Jo etwas lauter, doch er hatte schon das 'S' für SG17 ran geschrieben.

Henry drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Warum nicht?"fragte er verwirrt.

Jo stand auf und ging auch zur Tafel.

"Du hast da einen Edding! Der geht nicht von der Tafel ab."erklärte sie mit Herzklopfen.

Er schluckte und sah wieder zum geschriebenen 'S'.

"Und nun?"

Sie griff nach einen Board Marker und über strich das 'S'.

Mit den Lappen konnte sie nun den Edding und den Board Marker einfach entfernen.

Schnell nahm Jo ihn den Edding weg und übergab ihn den Board Marker.

"Du kannst weiter schreiben!"

Henry nickte nur als Dank und schrieb wie bereits bekannten Wörter auf.

"SG17, kalt, leer, rauschendes Wasser, dunkel."murmelte er während des Schreibens.

Als er fertig war trat er einen Schritt weg und blickte auf die Wörter.

Jo fing an zu überlegen und verschrenkte die Arme.

"Hattest du schon eine Idee?"fragte Jo und sah zu ihm auf.

Er räusperte sich kurz und malte sich aus Versehen mit den Board Marker seine Finger an.

"Kleo und ich haben überlegt, ob das rauschende Wasser den East River gemeint."erzählte er.

Henry schrieb dies einfach unter 'rauschendes Wasser' und schloss dann den Marker.

"Kalt, leer und dunkel kann so gut wie alles bedeuten!"stellte Jo fest und nahm sich ihren Computerstuhl und setzte sich drauf.

"Das kann eine lange Nacht werden!"murmelte sie und starrte die Wörter an.

Henry lehnte sich derweil an einer Tischkante an.

"Ja.."


	36. 35Kapitel Flashback

Beginn 1814 London

"Kannst du nicht hier bei mir bleiben?"fragte Nora und unterbrach ihn mit einen Kuss.

Er strich vorsichtig über ihren Rücken.

"Mein Bruder hat es mir angeboten, als Arzt bei dem Schiff mit zu fahren!"erklärte Henry und küsste sie auch weiter.

"Da sind wir nicht mal drei Wochen verheiratet und schon musst du weg!"hauchte sie und schaute in seine Augen.

"Das tut mir auch schrecklich leid!"flüsterte er und lächelte.

Nora richtete kurz seine Kleiden und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Aber wehe dir passiert etwas in Amerika. Du weißt, dass dort im Moment ein Krieg herrscht!"sagte sie noch.

Henry lächelte und küsste sie kurz, bevor er zum Satz ansetzte.

"Ja, ich pass schon auf mich auf."

Nora schlang nochmal ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn leidensschaftlich.

Er erwiderte es, bis ihm sein Bruder auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Wir wissen jetzt alle, dass du nun eine Frau hast. Jetzt kannst du an Deck gehen!"sagte dieser etwas genervt und lief langsam zum Schiff.

Henry blickte ihn kurz nach.

Ihm fiel dann aber etwas anderes im Blick.

Die Sklaven wurden gerade auf das Schiff 'die Kaiserin von Afrika' gebracht, welches ein Schiff der Familie Morgan war.

Nora küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und ließ seinen Nacken los.

"Pass auf dich auf."sagte sie noch bevor sie einen Schritt weg trat.

Henry lächelte und nickte kurz.

Er wandte sich dann ab und folgte, mit einen leicht unwohlen Gefühl, seinen Bruder auf das Schiff.

"Warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt?"fragte Henry Alfred und lehnte sich an die Reling.

Er beobachtete noch einen Moment Nora.

Alfred tat das gleiche.

"Meine Frau ist wieder schwanger!"erklärte er und sah genervt ins Wasser.

Das Schiff legte nun ab.

"Wow... sechs Kinder!"staunte Henry und wandte seinen Blick Alfred zu.

"Ist das nicht schön?"fragte er und strich sich durch die Haare.

So langsam kam Wind auf und fegte durch die Haare der beiden Männer.

Bei Henry kam ein Unwohlsein im Magen auf.

"Naja... man hat sehr wenig Zeit mit seiner Frau, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!"

Henry nickte kurz und sah dann zum Horizont.

Dabei versuchte er den Magen in Griff zu bekommen.

"Wann willst du mit Nora Kinder bekommen?"

Henry zuckte zusammen.

"Ich.. weiß nicht. Wir haben noch nicht darüber geredet!"gab er zu und kratzte sich am Nacken.

Alfred nickte nur und drehte sich um.

Er blickte nach oben zur Rah.

"Du kannst dich in deiner Kajüte nun einrichten!"sagte er und wandte sich von Henry ab.

Er schaute ihn nach und tat dies.

Unsicher trat er in die mannhohe Kajüte und sah sich um.

Klein aber es reicht.

Henry ging zu seiner Seekiste und packte allmählig seine Sachen aus.

Ihm fiel dann ein Buch in die Hände.

Verwirrt beobachtete er es und schlug den Einband um.

Er lächelte leicht und legte dieses auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke.

Dazu stellte er sich einen Hocker hin und packte ein Tintenglas und eine Schreibfeder heraus.

Henry öffnete die erste Seite und überlegte, bis er anfing zu schreiben.

Liebste Nora!


	37. 36Kapitel

"Er war die ganze Nacht hier?"

"Ja, er ist um 1 Uhr eingeschlafen!"erklärte Jo grinsend und wandte sich von Kleo ab.

Kleo ging zu Henry, welcher auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen war.

Sie lächelte und strich ihm durch die Haare.

"Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren?"fragte sie leise in sein Ohr.

Henry bewegte seinen Kopf und streckte sich.

"Aber..ich muss noch.."murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Nein, müssen Sie nicht!"sagte sie und streichelte ihn weiter.

"Sie haben zu Hause auch die Tafel."fügte Kleo hinzu und legte seine Jacke über seine Schulter.

Henry öffnete die Augen und setzte sich aufrecht auf.

"Na gut..."murmelte er verschlafen und stand auf.

Henry streckte sich und zog seine Jacke an.

Jo schmunzelte leicht.

"Seid ihr eigentlich irgendwie zusammen?"fragte Jo und schaute von Kleo zu Henry und zurück.

Beide schüttelten sofort den Kopf.

"Nein!"kam es wie aus einen Mund.

Die junge Polizistin verengte die Augen.

"Das war mir zu einstudiert. Aber wenn ihr meint!"

Sie wandte sich von den Beiden ab und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

Henry und Kleo schauten sich kurz an, bevor sie langsam zum Ausgang liefen.

Ihnen kam eine Frau und ein junger Mann entgegen.

Henry brauchte einen Moment bis er sie erkannte.

Die Frau reagierte und schmunzelte ansatzweise.

"Guten Morgen Henry!"sagte sie leise und blieb mit ihren Sohn stehen.

Es war Steves Frau, also theoretisch Henrys Schwiegertochter.

"Guten Morgen, wie geht es euch?"fragte er und sah kurz zu Jamie.

Seine Mutter zog ihn näher zu sich.

"Steve ist verschwunden!"hauchte sie betrübt.

Henry merkte, dass sie versuchte vor Jamie nicht zu weinen.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden verstandt er den Sinn vom Gesagten.

"Was? Steve ist verschwunden?"

Ein bitterer Gedanke kam bei Henry auf.

Steves Frau nickte nur.

Henry ließ Kleo so stehen und ging geschockt zurück zu Jo.

"Jo, noch eine Person wurde entführt!"flüsterte er dann.

Er merkte nebenbei die Blick der verbliebenden Drei auf seinen Rücken.

Jo war verwirrt und stellte ihre Kaffeetasse ab.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Henry schaute zu seiner Schwiegertochter und Jamie.

"Ihr Mann wurde vermutlich von Adam entführt."erklärte Henry.

Jo blickte zur Frau und wieder in Henrys Gesicht.

"Was hat ihr Mann mit Adam und dir zu tun!"

Henry biss sich kurz auf die Lippe.

"Sie glauben mir allmählig, dass ich unsterblich bin. Steve, ihr Mann, ist mein leiblicher Sohn."

Sie überlegte und verengte die Augen.

"Wie alt bist du eigentlich. Du musst über 60 sein!"

"236 Jahre, aber das ist nicht wichtig!"

Jo war für einen Moment baff und überlegte.

"Und du denkst wirklich Adam hat ihn entführt?"

Henry nickte etwas und sah zu seiner Schwiegertochter.

Jo tippte etwas in den Computer ein und sah wieder zu Henry auf.

"Ich nehm ihn in die Vermisstenanzeige auf."sagte sie und wandte sich ab.

Er nickte und ging wieder zu Steves Frau.

Diese schmunzelte etwas.

"Danke, dass du uns hilfst!"sagte sie und strich ihrem Sohn über den Rücken.

Henry erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

"Ich bin nur Gerichtsmediziner. Die Polizei sucht deinen Mann."

Oder wird er sich selber darum kümmern?

Sie nickte und bedankte sich nochmal.

Jo trat zu ihnen und wandte sich zu Jamie und seiner Mutter.

"Könnten Sie mir noch ein paar Fragen beantworten?"fragte sie höflich und warf Henry einen kurzen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

Beide folgten Jo dann in einen anderen Raum.

Kleo trat etwas näher und schob ihn weiter zum Ausgang.

"Woher kennen sie sich?"

Henry überlegte.

"Jamie, der Sohn von Steve, wurde entführt. So habe ich ihn kennengelernt. Steve und ich sind dann ab und zu etwas trinken gegangen!"erzählte er und schaute über die Schulter zu seiner Schwiegertochter.

Kleo nickte nur und machte ihre Winterjacke wieder zu bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

Henry band sich seinen Schal um und trat auf die Straße.

Kleo folgte und führte ihn durch den Schnee zu ihren Auto.

Es hatte gerade angefangen zu schneien.

Beide stiegen ein und Kleo startete den Motor.

"Sie wissen, dass das Angebot für Weihnachten noch steht!"

Henry schaute erschrocken zu ihr.

"Ich möchte kein Familienfest stören."sagte er ernst und schaute aus dem Fenster.

"Ach, mein Bruder nimmt auch immer eine andere Frau mit zu unseren Feiern, da kann ich auch mal meinen einsamen Chef mit bringen!"

Er schaute zu Kleo auf.

Sie fuhren dann los.

"Ich bin nicht einsam!"

Kleo verengte die Augen und schmunzelte belustigt.

"Was machen Sie sonst? Ihr Mitbewohner ist immer noch verschwunden, ihr anscheinend einziger Freund Steve ist auch weg und Lucas hat mir erzählt, dass er zu seiner Familie fährt."

Henry faltete seine Hände.

"Lucas wäre keine Option für mich!"

Kleo grinste und bog in seine Straße ein.

"Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage!"

Er schluckte.

"Ich...werde es in Erwägung ziehen, zu Ihnen zu kommen... Aber ich könnte auch mal ein Tag alleine verbringen!"

Das Auto hielt vor seiner Tür.

"Okay, aber ich habe immer einen Platz bei mir frei!"sagte sie und schmunzelte.

Henry nickte und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster.

"Bis irgendwann!"

Kleo wunk ihm nur zu, während er ausstieg.


	38. 37Kapitel

Henry klopfte sich den letzten Staub von seiner Kleidung ab und ging mit einen Karton zum Tisch.

Er packte einige Fotoalben aus.

Nach einen Moment setzte er sich hin und schaute die Bilder der vergangenen Jahre an.

Die meisten Fotos waren in den letzten 10 Jahren entstanden, da es leichter wurde die gemachten Fotos zu entwickel.

Trotzdem waren auch viele Fotos von Abigail dabei, als sie noch jung war.

Henry konnte sich an seine alte Kamera erinnern.

Eine der modernen Gegenstände, welche er mochte.

Er schaute weiter.

Ab und zu kamen ein paar schwarz weiß Babyfotos von Abe dazwischen.

Jetzt kam die Sehnsucht nach seinen Sohn auf.

Henry schluckte schwer und schloss langsam die Fotoalben.

Er biss sich auf die Zähne und versuchte das Gefühl zu unterdrücken.

Doch als er einen Tropfen von einer Träne auf seinen Fotoalbum sah, könnte er sich nicht mehr halten und fing an zu weinen.

Das war eine der schlimmsten Weihnachten die er je hatte, es toppte sogar das erste Weihnachten, nachdem ihn Abigail verlassen hatte.

Damals stand ihn noch Abe bei, doch nun wurde er entführt.

Das Telefonklingeln rüttelte ihn aus seiner Starre.

Henry stand auf und nahm den Hörer.

Bevor er sprach wischte er sich nochmal über die Augen und schluckte schwer.

"Ja?"hauchte er mit heiserner Stimme.

"Henry? Hier ist Lucas."

Henry atmete zitternd durch.

"Warum rufen sie an?"fragte er ungewollt kalt.

Er merkte sofort Lucas Verwirrung.

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen!"erklärte er mit einen etwas freundlicheren Ton.

Ein kurzes Schmunzeln ging über Henrys Gesicht.

"Danke, Lucas. Wünsch ich Ihnen auch!"flüsterte er um seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Bis in einer Woche!"

"Ja, bis bald!"

Lucas legte dann auf.

Ein kurzes Glücksgefühl kam bei ihm auf.

Er merkte,dass er nicht weiter hin Trübsal blasen kann.

Im Schnellschritt lief Henry zur Tür und griff im Laufen nach seiner Jacke.

Er zog sie über und ging nach Draußen.

Dort rief er sich ein Taxi und sagte dem Fahrer die Adresse an.

Alle Straßen und Gebäude waren verschneit, deswegen ging der Verkehr nur langsam vorran.

Doch irgendwann kam er an seinem Ziel an.

Er klingelte bei einer Haustür bei einen Klingelschild.

Nachdem Henry die Tür öffnen konnte, lief er ein Treppenhaus nach oben, bis er bei einer geöffneten Tür ankam.

Kleo, welche hier wohnte, lächelte leicht und umarmte ihn kurz.

"Schön, dass du gekommen bist!"hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Henry schmunzelte schwach.

"Es ist nicht schön alleine zu Hause zu sein!"gab er zu und klopfte sich den Schnee ab.

Sie trat etwas aus den Weg.

"Komm rein!"

Er nickte kurz und zog seine Jacke aus.

Henry trat in die kleine Wohnung und sah kurz umher.

Kleo schmunzelte und ging durch den Flur in das Wohnzimmer.

Mit einen Verlegenheitsgefühl folgte Henry und faltete nervös seine Hände.

Er schaute ins Wohnzimmer und blickte in jedes einzelne Gesicht.

Nach kurzen Überlegen erkannte er ihren bereits erwähnten Bruder, ihre Eltern, ihren Sohn... und vom Bruder die Freundin.

"Ui, Kleo wen hast du denn hier her eingeladen?"fragte ihre Mutter grinsend.

Kleo sah lächelnd zu Henry.

"Er ist nur ein Arbeitskollege und ein Freund, nichts weiter!"

Henry reichte jedem kurz die Hand und stellte sich vor.

Danach stand er wieder unbeholfen neben Kleo.

Sie setzte sich hin und zog ihn zu sich.

Er platzierte sich neben ihr.

"Er ist wohl nicht sehr gesprächig!"stellte dann ihr Vater fest.

Henry schluckte.

"Eigentlich schon... Nur mir ist das hier alles unangenehm... Ich mag es nicht ein Familienfest zu stören."gab er zu und sah auf den Tisch.

"Du störst nicht!"sagte ihr Bruder aufmunternd.

Nach einer langen, vielleicht etwas peinlichen Ausfragung von Henry stellte Kleo das Essen auf den Tisch.

Henry wurde langsam etwas mutiger und wandte sich an Kleos Sohn Ben.

"Und? Was hast du dir vom Weihnachtsmann gewünscht?"fragte er dann schmunzelnd.

Der Sechsjährige lächelte und sah auf den Tisch.

"Hot Wheels."

Henry schaute zu Kleo auf.

"Ich nehme an, dass dies Spielzeugautos sind!"

Ben nickte hektisch.

Henry wandte sich wieder zu ihm und schmunzelte.

"Das sind die hochwertigen Nachfolger von 'Super Gear'!"stellte Kleos Mutter fest.

George, Kleos Bruder, stimmte in Bens Nicken ein.

"Ja, ich hatte früher auch viele von den! Nur Mum, wir haben sie SG genannt!"

Ihre Mutter lachte kurz auf.

"Ja, die waren immer ausverkauft! Bis die Fabrikarbeit eingestellt wurde."

Kleo grinste.

"Die Autos beinhielten doch irgendeinen Stoff. War es Quecksilber?"fragte sie dann.

Henry saß unwissen nur dort und hörte den Gespräch zu.

"Ist doch egal!"warf ihre Mutter ein."Auf jeden Fall wart ihr alle scharf auf dieses spezielle Modell, wie hieß das noch gleich?"

Kleo und ihr Bruder überlegten.

"SG17!"sagte George laut.

Alle nickten zustimmend.

Bis auf Henry, er blickte nachdenklich auf den Teller.

SG17!

Ihm viel es ein.

"Was meinen Sie mit, dass die Fabrik geschlossen wurde?"fragte er nach.

"Wegen Gift im Spielzeug, wurde die einzige Fabrik hier am Eastriver geschlossen! Jetzt vegetiert sie nur noch vor sich hin!"

Henry schluckte und stand dann auf.

"Entschuldigt mich."sagte er und ging zur Eingangstür der Wohnung.

Kleo folgte verwirrt.

"Was ist los?"

Er zog seine Jacke an.

"SG17! Das war eins von den Wörtern an meiner Tafel! Und ich weiß jetzt wo ich meinen Mitbewohner finden werde!"


	39. 38Kapitel

"Du musstest mich nicht fahren!"

Kleo hatte Schwierigkeiten Henrys schnellen Schritten zu folgen.

"Das habe ich gern gemacht. Warum rufen wir nicht die Polizei?"fragte sie dann.

Henry schaute von einen Industriegebäude zum anderen.

"Sie verschwiden wahrscheinlich, wenn die Polizei eingreift. Ich muss das allein regeln!"

Kleo schüttelte etwas ungläubig den Kopf und rubbelte sich die Arme warm.

"Du hast wirklich deine Familie an Weihnachten sitzen gelassen, um mich irgendwo in New York hin zu fahren!"stellte er fest und sah in das Gebäude hinein.

"Es wird nicht das letzte Weihnachten sein!"

"Denk das nicht! Es kann ganz unerwartet etwas passieren, was alles verändert!"warnte er sie bitter.

Sie schluckte leicht und nickte zustimmend.

"Aber...dein Mitbewohner ist im Moment wichtiger!"

Henry schaute sie kurz schmunzelnd an und ging weiter.

"Wo ist das Gebäude?"

Zu allem Überfluss, fing es nun auch an zu scheien.

"Die Fabrik steht irgendwo am Wasser."sagte Kleo und sah sich die um sie liegenden Gebäude an.

Trotz des Schnees konnte Henry ein Schild erkennen.

"Hier!"

Kleo folgte seinem Blick und nickte.

"Okay, wie gehen wir vor?"fragte sie und blickte zu ihm auf.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

"Du fährst nach Hause und ich geh da rein!"

Kleo erschrak und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn dir etwas da drin passiert, kann keiner Hilfe holen!"

Henry überlegte und schaute auf seine Taschenuhr.

"Wenn ich dich nicht bis um 1 Uhr angerufen habe, holst du Hilfe!"

Sie dachte kurz nach.

"Aber die hast doch kein Telefon!"

"Ich habe an der Straße eine Telefonzelle gesehen!"versicherte er und sah in ihre Augen.

Kleo nickte widerwillig und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Pass auf dich auf!"flüsterte sie.

Ihm wurde kurz warm ums Herz.

Er streichelte ihr kurz über den Rücken.

"Keine Sorge. Ich war schon oft in dieser Situation!"

Sie schmunzelte leicht.

"Richtiger Draufgänger!"sagte sie kurz und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Henrys Mundwinkel erhoben sich kurz, bevor er wieder zu der Fabrikhalle sah.

Kleo drehte sich dann um und lief langsam durch den Schnell wieder zurück zur Straße.

Er atmete durch und schritt langsam zur riesigen Tür der Fabrik.

Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Türspalt und trat dann hinein.

Sachte schimmerten das Mondlich durch die oberen Scheiben der Fabrik und dienten als einzige Lichtquellte.

Im Raum waren noch einige alte Maschinenen verteilt, welche von der Firma hinterlassen wurden.

Trotz der Dunkelheit in der großen Halle, konnte Henry deutlich die Atemwolke vor seinen Mund sehen.

Viel Wärme hielten die Wände nicht.

Henry lief durch die Halle und sah sich um.

Er wäre total fasziniert von der Älte der Maschinen, würde er nicht auf der Suche nach Abe sein.

"Abe?"rief er dann.

Seine Stimme hallte durch die Räume der Firma.

Keine Antwort.

Henry verließ die große Halle mit den ganzen Maschinen und kam in einen leeren Raum.

Ihm kam es hier etwas bekannt vor, es erinnerte ihn an das Bild, welches ihm Adam geschickt hatte.

Als er in der Mitte des Raumes ankam schaute er in alle Richtungen.

Plötzlich schaltete sich das Deckenlicht über ihn an.

Henry schreckte zusammen und sah reflexartig auf.

Geblendet blickte er auf den Boden.

"Ich bewundere, dass du so schnell mein Rätsel gelöst hast."sprach jemand über einen Lautsprecher.

Er schaute sich um.

Niemand...

"Es war ein Zufall, leider..."fuhr die Stimme fort.

Henry schluckte und blickte paranoid um sich herum.

"Wo bist du, Adam?"rief er laut.

Wieder hallten seine Wort durch den Raum.

"Da wo du nicht bist!"hauchte er nur gehessig.

Henry drehte sich immer und immer wieder um.

"Wo ist Abe?"fragte Henry weiter und rannte aus den Raum.

Die Lichter gingen an.

"Sicher!"kam nur als Antwort zurück.

"Wo?"rief er weiter.

Er schaute sich nach Kameras um.

"Als ob ich dir das sage."

Während des Sprechens wurde die Stimmer leiser.

Henry atmete durch und sah wieder die aufsteigende Atemwolke.

Als er beim nächsten Blick nach rechts eine Gestalt sah, zuckte er zusammen.

Langsam trat diese Person auf ihn zu und kam in das Licht.

Henry schluckte und atmete schneller.

"Ruby.."murmelte er und ging ein Schritt zurück.

Ruby lief Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu.

Gänsehaut kam bei ihm auf.

"Wo habt ihr meinen Sohn hin verschleppt?"fragte er ernst, als sie nichts sagte.

Ruby schmunzelte leicht.

"Wir haben ihm nichts angetan. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass das Foto von der letzten Entführung stammte?"

Henry erschrak.

Jetzt wo sie es sagte.

"Wo ist er?"

Sie war nur noch ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt.

"Keine Sorge, mein Lieber. Nachdem er sich ein paar Verletzungen beschafft hatte, haben wir ihn bewusstlos zum Krankenhaus gefahren!"

Henry verengte die Augen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Was habt ihr ihn angetan?"schrie er sie an.

Dann hörte er das Geräusch einer weiteren Tür.

Zögernd sah er über seine Schulter und erblickte Adam an der Wand.

"Zwei gegen Einen. Du kannst dich ergeben und dich für die Test zur verfügung stellen! Oder wir müssen dich zwingen!"schlug Adam bedrohlich vor.

Henry sah von Adam zu Ruby und wieder zurück.

"Niemals..."sagte er und warf mit herausfordernden Blicken um sich.

Adam war nun auf den gleichen Abstand wie Ruby.

"Naja, wie du meinst!"

Ruby holte ein Messer heraus, zur gleichen Zeit nahm Adam einen Schlagstock zur Hand.

Henry schaute hin und her.

"Gebt mir einfach meinen Sohn wieder!"flehte er verzweifelt.


	40. 39Kapitel

Langsam kam Henry wieder zu Bewusstsein.

Er blinzelte und schaute sich um.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis seine Augen sich an die bedrohliche Dunkelkeit gewöhnten.

Als sein Blick auf seine mit Schnitten übersähten Arme viel, kamen sofort der brennende Schmerz auf.

Henry biss sich auf die Zähne und wandte sich ab.

Ein Bluttropfen lief seine Stirn hinunter.

Was ist eigentlich passiert?

Er weiß noch, dass Ruby und Adam auf ihn los gingen.

Nach einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verlor er sein Bewusstsein.

Aber sie haben ihn noch nicht getötet...

Allmählig gruben sie zwei grobe Seile in seine Haut, welche seine Arme an einen Stuhl fesselten.

Plötzlich ging das Licht über ihn an.

Er zuckte zusammen und brauchte wieder etwas um seine Augen an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen.

Leise vernahm er die zarten Schritt von Ruby.

Dabei lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Du bist wach!"sagte sie und trat nun auch ins Licht.

Henry schaute etwas gequält auf und verengte die Augen.

"Anscheinend."

Ruby ging noch zwei Schritt auf ihn zu, bis sie stoppte.

"Gut, dass du dich nicht mehr wehren kannst!"

Er schwieg und schaute auf den Boden.

"So still?"fragte sie lächelnd und holte eine ihm bekannte Pistole.

Henry starrte auf die Waffe.

"Wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, ist es deine Pistole!"

"Sie kann mich nicht umbringen!"sagte Henry kalt und rüttelte kurz an seinen Armen.

Die Seile waren zu fest um sich zu befreien.

Ruby lächelte nur.

"Ja, ich weiß. Adam hat aber damals nicht wie bei deinen ersten Tod auf dein Herz geschossen, sondern hat ein paar Zentimeter zu tief getroffen! Wir denken, dass es daran liegt."

Henry atmete kurz auf.

"Und ihr denkt, dass dies die Lösung ist?"fragte Henry verachtend und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sie lief weiter auf ihn zu und hielt die Pistole an seine linke Brust.

"Ja, hast du eine andere Idee?"

Er schwieg wenige Momente, bis...

"Aber ich könnte entkommen, wenn ich auftauche."fiel ihm ein.

"Wir haben mitgedacht!"warf Ruby nur ein.

"Adam ist zum East River gefahren und passt dort auf."fügte sie hinzu.

"Absurd!"murmelte Henry und schaute auf den Boden.

"Aber vorsicht! Das Wasser ist zu dieser Jahreszeit sehr kalt!"

Henry sah warnend zu Ruby auf.

Er verstand immer noch nicht warum sie, seine Kindheitsfreundin, zu soetwas in Stande war.

"Du hast dich verändert!"sagte er dann leise.

Trotzdem hallte es durch die Halle.

Ruby war kurz verwirrt bis sie ernst wurde.

"Versuchst du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen ein zu reden?"fragte sie dann unf schaute tief in seine Augen.

"Nein... Nur ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich mal in dich verliebt war!"sagte Henry ruhig und hielt ihren Blick stand.

Ruby schluckte und drückte die Waffe noch mehr an ihn heran.

"Du willst das doch nich machen! Leg.. die Waffe weg und ich werde dir helfen!"versuchte Henry sie zu beruhigen.

Ihr Blick wurde für kurze Zeit weicher, bis sie ihn mir der offenen Hand an der Wange schlug.

"Halt den Mund!"fauchte sie kalt.

Henry atmete kurz vor Schmerz auf und schloss die Augen.

"Was hat Adam nur mit dir getan?"murmelte Henry für sich.

Ruby ging einen Schritt von ihr weg.

"Frauen hatten es nicht einfach im 19 Jahrhundert. Ich musste mich durchsetzten!"hauchte sie und schaute auf die Pistole, welche sie immer noch auf Henry gerichtet hatte.

"Adam hat mir nur geholfen!"

Henry konnte dies nicht glauben und sah an eine Wand der Halle.

Ruby lief ein wenig durch das Licht des Scheinwerfers.

Henry schaute auf seine Fesseln.

Unauffällig fing er an seine Arme vor und zurück zu bewegen, sodass das Seil über eine raue Kante rieb.

Vielleicht brachte dies etwas.

Als sich Ruby zu ihm drehte, hielt er sofort still.

"Ich beende es einfach!"legte Ruby leise für sich fest und schlürfte einen Schritt wieder zu ihm und zielte.

Henry brauchte Zeit und sah aufgeregt von den Fesseln zu Ruby auf.

Ruby machte die Waffe schussbereit.

"3...2..1.."murmelte sie leise.

Es erklang ein Schuss.

Aus Reflexs zog Henry ruckartig seinen Arm hoch.

Dabei brach die morsche Armlehne ab. Glücklicherweise war sie noch am Arm befestigt und hielt so die Kugel ab, wobei sie nur den kleinen Finger traf.

Adrenalin stieg in Henry auf, wodurch er nicht die Wunde am Finger merkte.

Ruby schaute ihn überrascht an und versuchte die Waffe zu laden.

Zum Glück dauerte es eine so alte Waffe zu laden.

Mit einen Ruck brach er auch die andere Armlehne ab und konnte nun die Fesseln lösen.

Nachdem Armen gelöst waren, fielen die Armlehnen einfach ab.

Schnell entfesselte er auch seine Beine und sprang vom Stuhl ab.

Er rannte nun so schnell er konnte zu einer Tür.

Ruby versuchte nun zu handeln und verfolgte ihn, was aber schlecht ging, da sie immer noch konzentriert auf das Laden der Pistole war.

Vor den letzten Meter vor der Tür, hörte er auf der anderen Seite der Halle wieder ein Geräusch.

Dies hielt ihn aber nicht auf.

Henry prallte gegen die Tür und versuchte sie auf zustämmen.

Er hörte schnelle Schritte hinter sich, welche ihn nur panischer machten.

"Schneller!"murmelte er und hatte einen Türspalt bereits geschafft.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall hallte durch das Fabrikgebäude.

Henry traf etwas am Bein, wobei er unkontrolliert umknickte und auf die Seite fiel.

Ruby griff ihn wieder und hielt ihm die Waffe an die Schläfe.

"Da lass ich euch einmal alleine und schon flieht er fast!"rief Adam durch die Halle.

Ruby schaute unsicher zu ihm und zerrte Henry wieder zur Mitte.

Dieses Mal legte sie ihn neben den Stuhl.

Durch die Schusswunde an Henrys Bein konnte er nicht mehr weg rennen.

Er sah zu Adam auf.

Dieser hatte eine weitere Person mit gebracht, jenes Gesicht umhüllt war.

"Los, fessel die Beiden zusammen!"befahl Adam Ruby und schubste die andere Person auf den Boden.

Diese landete neben Henry.

Ruby nahm das Seil und Henrys Hände und band diese an die Hände von der anderen Person.

Henry schaute mit einigen Problemen über seine Schulter zu der anderne Person.

"Familienfest!"sagte Adam mit falschen Enthusiasmus und zog die Hülle von dem Gesicht der Person weg.

Henry hörte ein lautes Aufatmen von der Person hinter ihm.

Danach merkte er, dass diese zusammen zuckte.

"Henry?"kam es von dem Menschen, welcher an ihn gekettet war.

Er erschrak bei der für ihn bekannten Stimme.

"Bitte nicht..."flehte er Ruby an und schaute wieder über die Schulter.

"Bleib ruhig Steve!"


	41. 40Kapitel

"Kennst du die? Warum haben sie uns entführt?"fragte Steve wild umher und drehte sich nach rechts und links.

Da er und Henry an den Händen miteinander gefesselte wurden, musste sich Henry mit bewegen.

Henry atmete ruhig durch und versuchte die Bewegungen von Steve nicht als nervig zusehen.

"Beruhig dich.."hauchte er und sah zu Ruby, welche ihm gegenüber stand.

"Aber warum haben sie genau uns Beide verschleppt? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Da sichtlich die Entführer samt Henry genervt waren, unterbrach Adam das Gequassel von Steve.

"Sei doch endlich mal ruhig!"rief er lauf und ging näher zu Henrys Sohn.

Steve blieb abrubt still und schaute Adam unbewegt in die Augen.

"Danke."sagte Adam nur und ging ein wenig um die Beiden Geiseln herum.

Er wandte sich nun zu Henry.

"Ein unerwartetes Familientreffen, nicht wahr?"

Henry schaute mit verengten Augen auf den Boden und schwieg.

Adam wartete kurz, ob Henry etwas sagte und fuhr dann fort.

"Da wir euch lange genug beobachtet haben, wissen wir, dass du es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt hast, Henry!"stellte Adam fest und hockte sich zu Henry runter.

Dabei fing er sich einen warnenden Blick von Henry ein.

"Wäre es nicht gerecht, dass ein Kind erfährt, wer sein Vater ist?"fragte Adam mit einen erstaunlich freudigen Unterton.

Steve schaute so gut es ging über seine Schulter zu Henry.

"Sind die jetzt verrückt geworden?"fragte er, bemerkte aber nicht, wie Ruby zu ihm trat und ihm dann eine Ohrfeige gab.

Steve schreckte zusammen und blickte zu Ruby.

"Sei leise!"rief sie verärgernt.

Er schwieg und sah wie Henry auf den Boden.

Adam lief etwas weiter.

"Steve..."begann Adam dann und ging zu ihm.

"Deine Mutter zog dich alleine auf, stimmt das?"

Steve schaute zu seinen Entführer auf und nickte zitternd.

"Bis... mein Stiefvater zu uns kam."fügte er leise hinzu.

Adam nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von den Geiseln.

"Was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass dein leiblicher Vater hier im Raum ist?"fragte er und sah unbewegt auf die Beiden.

Steve überlegte kurz und war erst verwirrt.

"Es... wäre toll...ihn kennen zu lernen."gestand er zögernd.

Henry atmete durch und schluckte schwer.

Was Adam gleich sagen würde, würde die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Steve zerstören und es gäbe eine Person mehr, die über sein Geheimnis bescheid wusste.

"Du hast ihn schon kennen gelernt!"flüsterte Adam, trotzdem rauschten die Wort durch die Halle.

Henry bekame einen Schauer auf den Rücken und merkte wie nervös Steves Hände zitterten.

Steve runzelte die Stirn und schaute auf den Boden.

"Ich weiß nicht, was das mit dieser Situation zu tun hat!"

Ruby schlich währendessen etwas weiter weg.

"Es beweißt nur eine Theorie!"

Jetzt war Henry auch verwirrt.

Was für eine Theorie?

Die Blicke der zwei Geiseln trafen sich, als sie gleichzeitig über die Schulter sahen.

Ohne Vorwarnung, zog Adam die Waffe und richtete sie auf Steve.

Henrys Augen weiteten sich und er erschrak.

"Nein!"rief er laut und drehts ich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, sodass er vor Adam saß.

"Wehe du erschießt ihn!"sagte Henry warnend und verengte die Augen.

"Was willst du sonst tun? Mich erschießen?"fragte Adam rethorisch und blickte Henry ungläubig an.

Er schluckte schwer, verharrte aber so und blieb vor Steve schützend sitzen.

"Du... krümmst ihn kein Haar!"stellte Henry klar.

"Echte Vaterliebe!"sagte Adam und sah in das verängstigte Gesicht von Steve.

"Du solltest ihm dankbar sein!"sprach er nun zu Steve gewandt und trat zu ihn.

Henry versuchte verzweifelt ihn zu treten.

"Das lass ich nicht zu!"schrie er beharrlich und versuchte sich weiter zu drehen.

Doch Steve stoppte ihn.

"Was meint er damit?"

Henry erstarrt und schaute über die Schulter in sein Gesicht.

"Steve, ich bin dein Vater!"kicherte Ruby im Hintergrunde, wurde aber nach einen warnenden Blick von Adam wieder ruhiger.

"Steve..."Henry schluckte und merkte wie sich ein Kloß in seinen Hals bildete.

"Du... bist mein Sohn..."hauchte er kraftlos..

Steve hatte sichtlich mit der Antwort gerechnet, nach den ganzen Andeutungen davor. Trotzdem erstarrte er.

"Wie...ist das.."

Doch ein Schuss unterbrach sie.

Henry schloss reflexartig die Augen und schaute erst mach ein paar Sekunden zu Steve.

Dickes Blut floss aus dem Hals des Mannes.

Er konnte es nicht fassen und sah seinen Sohn ungläubig an.

"Nein!"

Ruckartig wandte sich Henry zu Adam.

"Ich bring dich um!"schrie er entschlossen und fing an unkontrolliert zu treten.

Adam blieb nur ruhig an seiner Platz stehen.

Bevor Henry mit den Beschimpfungen anfing, verlor er den Halt fiel er aufeinmal mit seinen Rücken nach hinten.

Bestürzt schaute er nun die Decke an.

Was war passiert?

Wäre er nicht so verwirrt, würde er auf springen und sich auf Adam stürzen.

Steve?

Nach wenigen Momenten stützte er sich auf und sah sich um.

Er...ist verschwunden?

Henry blickte zu Adam auf, welcher ihn zufrieden an sah.

"Theorie bestätigt!"murmelte Ruby im Hintergrund und schritt langsam zum Ausgang vorran.

Adam beobachtete den am Boden liegenden Henry und ging auf ihn zu.

Henry erstarrte nun fassungslos.

Wie?...

Henrys Rivale hielt ihm nun eine Pistole an den Hinterkopf.

"Dich brauch ich erstmal nicht!"

Ein Schuss erklang.

Wieder verschloss Henry seine Augen und wartete darauf im Eiswasser des East Rivers auf zu tauchen.

Doch nichts geschah.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete er zögernd die Augen und schaute dich um.

Neben ihn lag Adam, welcher langsam verblutete.

Sein Blick ging weiter zu Ruby.

Sie stand verwundert am Ausgang und betrachtete Adam wie er verschwand.

Ruby blickte kurz zu Henry dann etwas höher.

Die Angst stieg in ihr auf und sie rannte aus der Halle hinaus.

Kraftlos sah Henry ihr nach, bis er vor Erschöpfung seinen Kopf auf den kalten Steinboden ablegte und sein Bewusstsein verlor.


	42. 41Kapitel

"Henry?... Henry?"

Leise drang die dumpfe Stimme von Kleo zu ihm durch.

Er fing leicht an zu blinzeln und merkte wie durchgefroren er von dem Eisboden war.

Henry schaute zu Kleo auf und atmete mit einer Atemwolke vor seinen Mund durch.

"Geht es dir gut?"fragte sie besorgt.

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten rappelte er sich auf und humpelte etwas schwankend zum Ausgang.

"Henry? Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Kleo weiter und folgte ihm schnell.

"Fahr mich zum Krankenhaus!"hauchte Henry zitternd und ging durch die Tür nach draußen.

"Ist dir etwa etwas zu gestoßen?"machte sie sich Sorgen und lief mit ihm zu ihren Auto.

Henry schüttelte den Kopf und stieg ein.

Er wollte nur noch eins.

Wieder seinen Abe bei sich haben!

Kleo stieg bei der Fahrertür ein und startete den Motor.

"Also...zum Krankenhaus?!"

"Genau!"

Sie nickte und stellten den Scheibenwischer an, da es nun extrem schneite.

So schnell es über den vereisten Straßen ging, fuhren sie zum nächsten Krankenhaus in Manhattan.

Als sie ankamen, sprang Henry fast aus den noch fahrenden Auto.

Sie liefen im Schnellschritt durch den nun hohen Schnee zum Eingang des Krankenhauses.

Henry stürmte mit Kleo hinein und schaute sich erstmal um.

Er rannte zu einer Krankenschwester.

"Wissen Sie wo Abe Morgan untergebracht ist?"fragte Henry versucht ruhig.

Kleo war über Henrys Gesagte kurz verwirrt, blieb aber still.

Die Krankenschwester überlegte und schaute durch den Flur.

Danach überprüfte sie etwas auf ihren Klemmbrett.

"Gehen Sie am Ende des Flures durch die Glastür und dann wieder bis zum Ende! In Zimmer 389 sollte er sein!"erklärte sie dann leise und zeigte in eine Richtung.

Henry nickte und bedankte sich, bevor er mit Kleo den Gang entlang lief.

"Abe Morgan?"fragte sie zögernd.

Henry erschrak und schluckte.

Wieder so eine unbehagliche Situation.

"Ja..."brachte er nur raus und ging mit ihr durch die Tür.

"Ist er dein Vater?"fragte Kleo weiter und behielt ihren Blick bei ihm.

"Entfernter Verwandter trifft es eher!"

Kleo war zufrieden mit der Antwort und schaute nach vorne.

Henry blickte an jede Zimmertür, bis er die passende Nummer fand.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und lugte hinein.

Als er Abe sah, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen .

Schnell ging er um das Bett zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Es geht dir gut!"hauchte er und schloss erleichterte die Augen.

Abe hustete einmal.

"Mehr oder weniger."murmelte dieser und drückte Henry etwas weg.

"Ist alles in Ordung?"fragte Henry besorgt und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett.

"Nur ein paar.." er hustete erneut

"Atemprobleme!"

Henry nahm seine Hand und nickte etwas.

"Ruby und Adam haben sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt!"hauchte Abe mit rauer Stimme und blinzelte leicht.

Henry nickte erneut und betrachtete ihn.

"Zum Glück haben sie nicht noch schlimmeres mit dir gemacht!"stellte er fest und atmete durch.

Kleo kam langsam zu ihnen und lehnte sich an die Wand.

"Welcher Tag ist heute?"fragte Abe dann und schloss die Augen.

"Weihnachten."flüsterte Henry und schaute auf das Bett.

Abe nickten etwas und atmete schwach weiter.

Henry sah sich weiter im Raum um.

Abe war an sämtlichen Geräten angeschlossen.

Hoffentlich kommt er hier noch lebend raus, dachte Henry bitter und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn.

Gerade als Kleo zum Satz ansetzten wollte, ging plötzlich das Licht im Zimmer aus.

Henry und Kleo schreckten kurz auf und schauten sich durch die Dunkelheit an.

Nicht mal eine Sekunde später schaltete sich die Lampen wieder an.

Verwirrung kam bei ihnen auf und beide schauten zum Fenster.

"Es ist alles dunkel draußen!"stellte Kleo fest und zeigte zu den gegenüberliegenden Häusern.

Henry stimmte zu und schaute geband durch das Fenster.

Erst nach einen Moment merkte er, wie sehr es draußen schneite.

Wenige Minuten später kam ein Sicherheitsmann hinein.

"Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"fragte dieser.

Kleo nickte etwas.

"Ja, aber was war das gerade?"

Der ründliche Mann atmete durch und tupfte sich die Stirn ab.

"Der Strom ist ausgefallen. Wir laufen jetzt mit Dieselnotstrom Generatoren. Machen Sie sich aber keine Sorgen!"

Der Mann verabschiedete sich als keine Fragen mehr kamen und ging in das nächste Zimmer.

Henry schaute nach einer Zeit auf seine Taschenuhr.

Es war schon 3 Uhr.

"Du solltest um 1 Uhr Hilfe holen.. Warum kamst nur du?"fragte er belustigt und schaute zu Kleo.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn hin.

"Ich weiß nicht... Ich wollte erst mal alleine hingehen..."erklärte sie und blickte zu ihm.

Henry schmunzelte.

"Risiko... Nicht mal vor zwei Stunden, hielten mich zwei Psychopathen fest!"

Kleo war nun interessiert und rückte etwas näher.

"Was hat das alles auf sich? Du bist doch nur ein Gerichtsmediziner... Wie kann so ein normaler Mann wie du in solche Situationen kommen?"fragte Kleo und blickte ihn unentwegt an.

Henry atmete durch und wich ihren Blick aus.

"Es..ist kompliziert."

Als Kleo bereits den Mund öffnete um zum Satz an zu setzten, ging wieder das Licht aus.

Jetzt drang nur noch das verschwommene bläuliche Licht des Mondes in das Zimmer.

Henry schaute an die Decke zu den LED Lampen.

"Der Generator müsste eigentlich weiter Strom produzieren!"überlegte Henry und stand auf.

Er ging zu Tür und schaute auf den Flur.

Menschenleer.

Wo sind die ganzen Krankenschwestern, Ärzte und Sicherheitskräfte hin?

Es war zwar Weihnachten, aber es war immer jemand auf den Gängen.

Ein unwohles Gefühl kam bei Henry auf.

Man hörte dann ein quitschen in den Lautsprechern in den Ecken.

"Der Strom wurde in den Zimmern aus gestellt bis auf die am lebenerhaltenen Maßnahmen. Die laufen weiter. Für alle Besucher des Krankenhauses. Alle Türen wurden vom Schneesturm versperrt. Wir sind für ein paar Tage, bis der Sturm weiter zieht, hier eingeschloss. Bitte bewahren sie Ruhe!"erklärte eine männliche Stimme.

Henry sah ruckartig zu Abe.

Dieser fing an zu husten.

Haben sie alle Geräte ausgestellt außer die der Koma-Patienten?

Er ging schnell um Abes Bett und überprüfte die Geräte.

Alle waren ausgestellt.

Verzweiflung kam bei Henry auf.

"Die können doch nicht einfach die Geräte ausschalten!"sagte er zitternd.

Erst jetzt merkte er wie schnell die Zimmertemperatur abgesunken ist.

Kleo schaute sich unsicher um.

"Ist das ein Streich?"

Henry schluckte und sah Abe bedrück an.

"Ich finde einen Weg!"sagte er mit fester Stimme und lief schnell zur Tür.

Sie sah auf.

"Was hast du vor? Gehst du zum Stromkasten und machst das Licht an?"

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Vielleicht finde ich einen Arzt!"sagte er mit einer sichtbaren Atemwolke vor seinen Mund.

Kleo rubbelte sich die Arme und blickte zur Heizung.

Vorsichtig fasste sie diese an.

Eiskalt.

Henry schluckte und trat langsam zur Tür und verließ den Raum.

Leise schloss er die Tür.

Danach schaute er durch den Flur.

Warum war hier keiner?

Wieder hörte man, wie die Lautsprecher angemacht wurden.

Man vernahm ein Rauschen und dann ein Rascheln bis endlich eine Stimme auf kam.

"LAUFT!...LAUFT!"schrie diese Person wimmernd mit einen ohrenbetäubenden Tonlage.


	43. 42Kapitel

Henrys Augen weiteten sich.

Das Letzte was durch den Lautsprecher gesendet wurde, war ein Würgen.

Er schluckte und sah sich um.

Sollte er zurück?

Nach einen Moment kam er zum Entschluss.

Abe brauchte die Atemgeräte!

Henry lief dann langsam und vorsichtig den Flur enlang, bis er wieder bei der Tür ankam, wo sie hindurch gelaufen waren um zu Abe zu kommen.

Nun war er wieder in der Eingangshalle.

Wieder keine Menschenseele.

Jetzt sah er die Massen an Schnee vor dem Eingang des Krankenhauses.

Ein kurzes Flackern des Lichtes ließ ihn zusammen schrecken.

Daraufhin entschied er sich weiter zu gehen.

Henry bemerkte, dass ein Tür in den nächsten Flur auf war.

Leise schlich er immer mehr in die Richtung

Es war schwer lautlos über den Gang zu laufen, da es auch keine anderen Geräusche gab die das übertönen könnte.

Man hörte nicht mal ein Husten aus den anderen Zimmern.

Er wusste nicht, ob sie gerade starben oder einfach nur schliefen.

Immerhin war es Mitten in der Nacht.

Allmählig kam er an der Tür an und lugte hinein.

Sofort schreckte er zurück und presste sich an die Wand an.

Nach einer langen Überwindung schaute er wieder in den Raum zur am Boden liegenden Leiche.

Unsicher ging er in den Raum hinein und sah sich um.

Keiner war hier.

Etwas beruhigter hocker sich zu der Leiche hinunter.

Erdrosselt.

Der junge Mann hatte wahrscheinlich in die Lautsprecher geschien.

Henry schluckte und schaute zu einen Tisch im Raum.

Dort waren viele Bildschirme aufgehangen.

Sie zeigten Kamerabilder.

Hier ist der Strom anscheinend nicht ausgefallen.

Henry ging zu den Bildschirmen.

Es wurden die meisten Flurabschnitte gezeigt.

Nirgendswo sah man eine Person auf den Aufnahmen.

Er schluckte und rubbelte seine Hände warm.

Der Raum wurde nun auch langsam kalt.

Wo waren nun die Generatoren?

Auf den Tisch lag glücklicherweise ein Lageplan.

Mit vor Kälte zitternden Händen ging er den Weg in den Keller auf den Lageplan nach.

Von den Raum aus nach rechts, bei der zweiten Tür links, die Treppen runter...

Vertieft in seine Gedanken bemerkte er nicht, dass vereinzelt die Bildschirme mit den Live-Videoaufnahmen ausgingen.

Als Henry den vollständigen Weg zu den Generatoren im Kopf hatte schaute er auf zu den Bildschirmen.

Er wunderte sich, als nach einander die Bildschirme sich schwarz färbten.

Sein Herz pochte etwas.

Henry kannte sich nicht sehr mit der Technik von Überwachungskameras aus, aber da war er sich sicher.

Die Kameras wurden per Hand ausgeschaltet.

Nur wer konnte es sein?

Und warum schaltete die Person die Kameras aus?

Nach weiterer Überprüfen stellte Henry fest, dass die ausgeschalteten Kameras einen Weg auf den Lageplan bildeten.

Erst als Henry das Ziel erkannte, wohin der Weg führte, bemerkte er, dass nur noch eine Kamera an war.

Es war die Kamera vor diesen Raum.

Sie ging plötzlich aus.

Er erstarrte und spührte wie sein Herz gegen seine Rippe schlug.

Vorsichtig drehte Henry sich zur Tür um und schluckte.

Durch die Dunkelheit konnte man nichts erkennen.

Kurz flackerte das Licht im Flur auf und man sah für einen Augenblick einen Schatten auf den Flurboden, bis das Licht wieder ausging.

Henrys Augen gewöhnten sich wieder an die Dunkelheit.

Er schaute sich um und entdeckte eine Tür.

Leise schlicht er in die Richtung.

Hoffentlich hörte die Person nicht seinen lauten Herzschlag.

Henry erkannte eine Silhouette, welche langsam in den Raum trat.

Das raue Atmen der Person ließ Henry einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Vorsichtig lief er Schritt für Schritt nach hinten und kam an der Tür an.

Mit einer zitternden Hand betätigte er die Türklinke.

Die Person näherte sich nun erschreckenerweise schneller.

Henry reagierte schnell, riss die Tür auf und rannte in den dunklen Gang.

Das nächste, was er spührte war ein Schuss, welcher seinen Kopf um ein paar Zentimeter verfehlte.

Er schreckte zusammen und rannte weiter.

Nach wenigen Momenten kam Henry an einer Stahltreppe an.

Fast blind wegen der Dunkelheit lief er diese hinunter.

Wieder ertönte ein Schuss.

Henry zog reflexsartig seinen Kopf ein und lief nun hektischer die Stufen nach unten.

Hier unten blinkten immer mehr Knöpfe auf.

Er konnte sich aber keine Zeit nehmen und diese überprüfen, denn er hörte bereits die Schritte auf der Treppe.

Ungeschickt stieß er sich sein Knie beim Versuch weiter zu laufen an einer Maschine.

Er zuckte zusammen und merkte einen plötzlichen Schmerz.

Dabei verdrehte er sich vor Schreck das Knie.

Langsam humpelte er weiter und schaute ab und zu über die Schulter.

Nach einigen Metern ging Henry die Luft aus.

Hier war es wärmer als im Erdgeschoss.

Verzweifelt versteckte sich Henry hinter einer Maschine und machte sich so klein wie er nur konnte.

Er hoffte, dass er nicht in der Dunkelheit gesehen wird.

Vorsichtig untersuchte er sein Knie.

Bei der leisesten Berührung zuckte sein Bein unkontrolliert zusammen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie leise es war.

Sein Herz konnte sich nicht beruhigen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken vernahm man wieder langsame Schritte.

Wieder stieg die Angst in Henry auf.

Warum wurde er verfolgt?

Adam hatte sich freiwillig von ihm abgewandt.

Warum sollte er ihn jetzt hier fest setzten?

Aufs Neue erklang ein Schuss.

Henry schreckte zusammen und sah auf den Boden.

Erneut herrschte Stille.

"Könntest du nicht das Licht an machen, dass ich dich besser betrachten kann?"sprangen die Worte in Henrys Ohren als wäre die Person ganz nah.

Henry bekam sofort Gänsehaut.

Ruckartig griff eine Hand seine Schulter.

"Komm schon!"


	44. 43Kapitel

Henry erstarrte.

Die Berührung der Person drang wie ein Kältestich durch seine Kleidung an die Schulter.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen sowie nichts sagen.

Durch die Dunkelheit konnte man nichts erkennen.

Erschreckenerweise blieb die Person auch ruhig, behielt aber die Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Henry wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

Vorsichtig rückte er ein Stück weg, sodass der Arm der Person nicht mehr zu seiner Schulter reichte.

Sein Verfolger fing dann an zu lachen.

"Du bist schwach! Das warst du schon immer!"hauchte dieser.

Henry schluckte und krauchte schneller über den Boden.

Plötzlich ging das Licht an und er sah ruckartig auf.

Die Person versteckte sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze.

Henry atmete schneller und versuchte auf zu stehen.

"Was für eine Verschwendung, dass du unsterblich bist!"rief die männliche Person weiter und ging bedrohlich mit langsamen Schritten hinterher.

Hektisch humpelte Henry weiter um die nächste Maschine herum.

Der Verfolger lachte nur weiter.

"Du bist Arzt geworden um Menschen zu helfen. Und jetzt? Jetzt schneidest du diese Menschen auf und untersuchst sie um dein eigenes Problem der Unsterblichkeit irgendwann zu lösen. Echt egoistisch!"

Henry verengte die Augen und blieb stehen.

Der Ärger unterdrückte die Angst.

Er drehte sich zu den Mann um.

"Mein Arbeit ist wichtig! Ich helfe damit Mordfälle aufzuklären!"

Die Person trat nun näher zu Henry und atmete lachend durch.

"Trotzdem ist es bizar!"

Henry biss sich auf die Zähne.

"Was wollen Sie von mir?"rief er genervt aber mit einen verzweifelten Unterton.

Der Mann ging noch näher auf ihn zu, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten.

Henry lief zögernd einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich wollte nur...mal wieder meinen kleinen Henry sehen!"sagte die Person mit rauer Stimme.

Auf Henrys Gesicht kam Verwirrung auf und er humpelte noch einen Schritt zurück.

Vorsichtig nahm er die Kaputze ab.

"Du hast dich nicht verändert!"stellte der Verfolger fest.

Henry erstarrte und schüttelte panisch den Kopf.

"Das ist nicht möglich! Du bist gestorben"brachte er nur raus.

"Das wurde dir bestimmt auch schon mal gesagt, oder?"

Nach wenigen Momenten stieg in Henrys die Wut auf.

"Lass mich in Ruhe!"schrie er ihn an.

Der Mann schreckte nun zurück.

"Begrüßt man etwa so im Jahre 2015 in Amerika seinen Vater, den man seit über 200 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat?"fragte er rethorisch.

Henry schluckte schwer und verengte die Augen.

Gewaltsam schlug Henry mit der Faust in das Gesicht seines Vaters.

Dieser rolltes dann auf den Boden.

"Dachtest du, dass ich dich, nach all dem, was du unserer Familie angetan hast, mit offenen Armen empfange?"

Sein Vater spukte kurz Blut aus und wandte seinen Blick wieder zu ihm.

"Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden!"murmelte dieser und versuchte auf zu stehen.

Henry ging an ihm vorbei.

"Du hast doch die Generatoren ausgeschaltet, oder? Kannst du sie wieder an machen?"fragte Henry genervt und sah sich weiter um.

Sein Vater lächelte schwach und setzte sich hin.

"Ich kann sie anmachen, aber will ich es denn?"

Diese Worte ließen Henrys Puls nach oben steigen.

Ruckartig griff er nach den Kragen seines Vaters und drückte ihn grob gegen eine Wand.

"Du wirst jetzt den Strom wieder anschalten! Hast du verstanden?"

Er blickte leicht verständnislos in das Gesicht von seinen Sohn.

"Du kannst mir gar nichts sagen."sagte dieser nur belusstigt und wischte sich über die blutene Nase.

Henry verengte die Augen und schubste ihn auf den Boden.

"Dann nicht."

Er lief weg von ihm und suchte nach den Schalter .

"Du kennst dich wirklich nicht damit aus, oder?"kam es nur aus der Ecke.

Henry schwieg und suchte weiter.

"Die Generatoren sind bereits an. Hast du nicht das Licht bemerkt?"

Ein Verlegenheitsgefühl stieg in Henry auf und er ging wieder zur Stahltreppe.

"Halt dich ab sofort fern von mir!"sagte er und lief nach oben.

Sein Stolz dämmte ein wenig die Neugier, wie es sein Vater geschafft hat seinen Tod vor zu spielen und dazu auch noch anscheinend unsterblich zu sein.

Allmählich war ihm diese Unsterblichkeit zu viel.

Jetzt gingen seine Gedanken wieder zu Steve.

War er etwa auch..?

Total in Gedanken vertief lief er in den Raum mit den ganzen Monitoren.

Wieder erschrak er bei der am Boden liegenden Leiche.

Hatte sein Vater etwa Menschen getötet nur um Kontak auf zu nehmen?

Warum sind alle Unsterblichen verrückt?

Nach einer Weile kam er wieder im Zimmer von Abe an.

Kleo schreckte auf und fiel ihn in die Arme.

"Hast du die Durchsagen nicht gehört? Warum bist du nicht zurück gekommen?"fragte sie voller Sorge.

Henry war über ihre Reaktion überrascht und legte auch seine Arme um sie.

"Ich hab alles geregelt... mehr oder weniger!"hauchte er und schaute dann in ihre Augen.

"Ich weiß, dass ich nicht lange weg war, aber wie schnell hat sich da was zwischen euch entwickelt?"sprach Abe dann und schaute sie herausfordernd an.

Henry und Kleo sahen ruckartig auf.

"Was entwickelt?"fragten sie gleichzeitig.

Abe schmunzelte.

"Ich glaube alle die euch so sehen wissen, dass ihr zusammen seid. Nur ihr selber versteht es nicht!"erklärte Abe.

"Wir sind nicht zusammen!"entgegnete Kleo .

"Wir sind nur Freunde!"fügte Henry hinzu und sah Kleo unsicher an.

Sie schaute auch zu ihm auf.

"Aha... wenn ihr meint!"murmelte Abe nur.

Henry ging mit Kleo zu den Stühlen und setzte sich hin.

"Dann sind wir hier erstmal eingeschlossen!"stellte Henry fest.

Die anderen Beiden nickten.


	45. 44Kapitel

Im Schlaf stupste Kleo Henry an.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und bemerkte, wie Kleo an ihn angekuschelt war.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln kam über sein Gesicht.

Sie fing etwas an zu blinzeln und schaute zu ihm auf.

"Morgen.."murmelte er und blickte in ihre Augen.

"Morgen.."

Nach einen Moment wandte er sich von ihr ab und sah zu Abe.

Er schlief noch.

Vorsichtig nahm Kleo seine Hand und lehnte sich an ihn an.

Henry erschrak kurz hielt aber still.

Sanft streichelte er ihre Hand, wagte es aber nicht in ihre Augen zu sehen.

War das noch freundschaftlich?

Probeweise fasste er die Heizung an.

Sie war schon wärmer als bei dem Stromausfall.

"Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Kleo und schloss wieder die Augen.

Henry blickte hinter sich aus dem Fenster.

Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien.

"Vielleicht kommen wir hier bald raus!"überlegte Henry und schaute wieder gerade aus.

"Ich muss meine Eltern anrufen. Sie sollen sich um Ben kümmern!"murmelte Kleo und stand dann schläfrig auf.

Henry nickte nur und blickte auf den Boden.

Hatte er sich die Begegnung mit seinen Vater nur eingebildet?

Wie ist es sonst möglich?

Er ist vor seinen Augen gestorben, das wusste Henry ganz genau.

Kleo setzte sich nach einigen Minuten wieder zu ihm.

"Erledigt!"sagte sie und schaute zu ihm auf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Henry, dass Kleo leicht rote Wangen hat.

Henry schaute dann wieder weg und faltete nervös seine Hände.

"Ich möchte keinen Schritt weiter gehen!"stellte Henry ernst fest und blickte auf seine Hände.

Kleo war erst verwirrt und schluckte aber, als sie verstand.

"Okay.."

Stille.

Henry suchte nach Worten, was er sagen sollte.

"Es liegt nicht an dir... Ich möchte einfach im Moment keine Beziehung."versuchte Henry zu erklären.

Kleo schmunzelte kurz traurig.

"Den Satz habe ich schon oft gehört!"flüsterte sie und rückte etwas weg von ihm.

Henry schluckte und sah nun in ihr Gesicht.

"Kleo... Ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Nur ich habe eine schwere Ehe hinter mir. Und vor ein paar Monaten war ich mit einer Psychopathin zusammen. Ich brauche eine Pause von Beziehungen."

Kleo nickte etwas und atmete ruhig durch.

"Okay."

"Es ist nicht wegen deines Aussehens.."

"Henry, ich verstehe!"unterbrach sie ihn und blickte an eine Wand.

Jetzt entstand eine unangenehme Stille.

Nach einer Zeit, kam eine Krankenschwester in das Zimmer hinein.

"Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Henry schaute kurz zu Abe und dann wieder zu der Frau.

"Alles in Ordnung!"sagte er kurz und faltete weiter seine Hände.

"Lief bei Ihnen auch alles reibungslos wärend des Stromausfalles?"

Kleo und Henry nickten nur.

"Gut, das war gestern echt ungewöhnlich!"bemerkte die Krankenschwester und verließ den Raum.

Bei Henry kamen wieder die bitteren Gedanken von seinen Vater auf.

Liegt er immer noch da unten?

Dies bezweifelte Henry.

"Ich war noch nie am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag in einem Krankenhaus."unterbracht Kleo seine Gedanken.

"Echt? Ich war schon einmal mit Abe im Krankenhaus!"

Kleo nickte etwas.

"Ältere Menschen müssen halt ab und zu hier her!"

Henry schmunzelte.

Eigentlich hatte sich Abe als kleines Kind genau an Weihnachten den Fuß angebrochen, als er auf dem Eis ausgerutscht war, bis heute weiß Henry nicht, wie Abe das geschafft hatte, aber das konnte er Kleo nicht erzählen.

"Morgen!"kam es dann leise von Abe.

Henry stand langsam auf und lief zu ihm .

"Wie geht es dir?"fragte er besorgt.

Abe räusperte sich einmal, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

"Gut,... Naja .. besser."überlegte Abe und schloss wieder die Augen.

Sanft nahm Henry seine Hand und schluckte.

"Du kommst hier wieder raus!"flüsterte Henry weiterhin besorgt.

Abe schaute ihn dann warnend an.

"Was soll denn sonst passieren?"fragte er herausfordernd mit einen Grinsen.

Henry schmunzelte leicht und rollte die Augen.

Kleo stand nun auch auf und ging zur Tür.

Als sie gerade ihren Kopf aus der Tür hielt, rannten zwei Ärzte an ihr vorbei.

Verwirrt folgte Kleo bis sie an der Eingangshalle stehen blieben.

Ein paar Besucher und die Pflegekräfte hatten sich um die gläsernde Eingangstür versammelt.

Kleo konnte dank ihrer kleinen Körpergröße nicht über die vor ihr stehenden Leute schauen.

Nach langen Durchdrängeln, gelang es ihr einen Blick auf die Tür zu werfen.

Sie wurde durchbrochen.

Viele Glassplitter lagen auf den Boden verteilt und der Schnee war etwas hinein gekommen.

Ein paar Handwerker behoben bereits den größten Schaden.

Immer wieder kamen Fragen von den anderen Leuten im Raum auf.

Wer ist so irre und bricht durch eine Glastür? Hatte er es so eilig?

Kleo drehte danach wieder um und konnte nur knapp noch hören, dass heute noch der Schnee entfernt wird.

Sie lief wieder zurück ins Zimmer.

"Der Ausgang soll heute noch vom Schnee befreit werden!"

Henry schaute kurz auf, blickte aber wieder zu Abe.

"Das betriff mich und Abe nicht!"kam es kalt zurück.

Kleo schluckte und setzte sich wieder etwas bedrückt auf einen Stuhl.

Wie lange es aber noch dauert war eine andere Frage.


	46. 45Kapitel

Henry wechelte verkrampft die Sitzposition.

Zwei Tage auf dem Stuhl taten den Rücken nicht gut.

Kleo war vor einigen Stunden gegangen.

Langsam wurde es Henry zu viel und er stand auf.

Leise lief er durch das Zimmer und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Es war mitten in der Nacht.

Abe schlief bereits.

Henry beobachtete weiterhin die in Schnee gehüllte Stadt.

Auf einmal kam ein menschlicher Schatten einige Meter vor dem Fenster auf.

Verwirrt beobachtete Henry die Gestalt welche nun immer näher kam.

Er schluckte nervös.

Als dir Gestalt fast am Fenster angelangt war, hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich.

Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Abe um.

Niemand.

"Ist Kleo weg?"fragte Abe leise.

Henry atmete beruhigend durch und trat näher zu ihm.

"Ja, du hast geschlafen als sie gegangen ist!"

Abe nickte etwas und blickte an die Decke.

"Hast du ihr deine Gefühle für sie gestanden?"

Henry erschrak und blickte schnell weg.

"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich keine Beziehung im Moment haben möchte!"

"Du bist ein Idiot!"

Diese Worte brachten Henry aus dem Konzept.

"Was hast du gesagt?"fragte er verdutzt und trat warnend näher zu ihm.

Abe rollte die Augen.

"Außenstehene bemerken jetzt schon, dass es zwischen euch funkt! Und du bist immer noch zu blind um zu sehen, dass ihr zusammen passt!"

Henry verengte die Augen und räusperte sich.

"Ich möchte keine Beziehung! Das heißt nicht, dass ich kein Interesse habe!"sagte Henry nun etwas lauter.

Es herrschte kurz Stille.

Abe schluckte schwer und sah zu ihm.

"Wovor hast du Angst? Es kann nicht schlimmer als mit Mum oder Ruby werden!"

Henry atmete zitternd durch und ging langsam zum Fensterbrett.

Die Gestalt im Schnee ist verschwunden.

"Sie hat einen Sohn!"flüsterte er.

Abe ließ eine kurze Pause bis er wieder etwas sagte.

"Und das hält dich auf? Die Frau deiner Träume ist in dich verliebt und du lässt sie abblitzen nur, weil sie aus einer anderen Beziehung ein Kind hat?"

Henrys Herz klopfte schneller und er biss sich auf die Zähne.

"Erstens... Woher willst du wissen, was ich für Kleo fühle? Und Zweitens... Ben wäre eine weitere Person, welche mein Geheimniss kennen müsste. Ein weiteres Risiko, dass jemand meine Unsterblichkeit herausfinden würde. Ich finde es wissen jetzt schon zu viele!"schrie Henry nun aufgebracht und schaute Abe wütend in die Augen.

Abe erstarrte und blickte ihn nur an.

Henrys Blick wurde wieder weicher.

"Es...tut mir leid..."entschuldigte er sich und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Wieder sah er aus dem Fenster.

Für einen Moment hörte man nur den schweren Atem von Abe.

"Ein weiser Mann hat mir mal erzählt, dass man niemals an das vielleicht scheiterne Ende denken soll. Man soll es auf sich zu kommen lassen, und nicht schon am Anfang bei dem Gedanken am Scheitern aufgeben."erzählte Abe dann ruhig.

Henry schluckte und musste die Tränen zurück halten.

Er hatte es Abe mal erzählt, als es diesem nicht so gut ging.

"Der Mann ist ein Idiot..."hauchte Henry und schaute auf das Fensterbrett.

Abe atmete kratzig durch.

"Ich würde dir jetzt auf den Rücken klopfen, aber du bist zu weit weg!"

Jetzt kam bei Henry ein trauriges Lächeln auf.

Leise ging er zu Abe und setzte sich auf dessen Bett.

Abe klopfte wie gesagt sanft auf Henrys Rücken.

"Wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst, küss sie einfach. Darauf stehen die Frauen... oder sie geben dir eine Ohrfeige!"schlug Abe grinsend vor.

"Jetzt hol ich mir schon Dating-Tipps von meinen Sohn..."

"Wer war denn von uns beiden zwei mal verheiratet?"fragte Abe rethorisch.

"Ich!"antwortete Henry verwirrt.

"Nein ich!"

"Du warst mit der selben Frau zwei mal verheiratet! Das zählt nicht!"entgegnete Henry.

Beide lachten kurz.

Danach wurde es wieder ruhig.

"Sagst du es jetzt Kleo?"

Sofort verschwand bei Henry das Lächeln und er schaute ernst auf den Boden.

"Ich weiß nicht."

Er konnte im Moment nicht seine eigenen Gefühle deuten und dann noch einer anderen Person zu vermitteln war unmöglich.

"Wann kommst du eigentlich hier raus?"fragte Henry dann um abzulenken.

Abe überlegte und schloss zur Entspannung die Augen.

"Vielleicht in zwei Wochen."überlegte er.

"Oh... dann wird mein Rücken aber sehr schmerzen."

"Du gehst aber trotzdem zur Arbeit!"bestandt Abe drauf und faltete die Hände.

"Ich lass dich nicht alleine!"

"Henry.. ich komm auch alleine klar. Ein Mal am Tag Besuch reicht!"entgegnete Abe schnippig.

Henry schluckte und nickte etwas.

"Okay..."


	47. 46Kapitel

Verträumt schaute Henry auf sein Handy.

Ja, sein Handy!

Er hatte zu große Angst, dass Abe etwas passiert, obwohl er im Krankenhaus liegt.

Deswegen hat er sich ein Handy angeschafft mit dem man aber nur telefonieren konnte.

Henry wartete jeden Moment darauf, dass das Handy anfing zu klingeln.

In der Starre hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Lucas in das Büro hinein lief.

"Und wie war ihr Weihnachten?"fragte er freundlich und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen an.

Henry schreckte auf und sofort schossen ihm die Bilder in den Kopf von der ehemaligen Spielzeugfabrik und von seinen Vater, welcher im Keller des Krankenhauses war.

"Ruhig..."murmelte Henry nur und legte sein Handy bei seite.

"Und Sie haben Abe wieder gefunden!"

Henry nickte etwas.

"Ja... er liegt aber bis auf weiteres noch im Krankenhaus."

Lucas faltete eine Akte und nickte nun auch.

"Ja, es war schön mal wieder meine Eltern zu sehen. So ein Familientreffen kommt sehr selten vor, da sie relativ weit weg wohnen und...ja..."

Henry hatte kurz abgeschaltet gehabt.

"Kleo hat erst mal Urlaub, die Glückliche. Kann schön Silvester entspannen."

Henry zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen.

"Ja...stimmt!"brachte er nur heraus.

Lucas blickte ihn etwas zögernd an.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Henry schaute zu ihm auf und versuchte ruhig zu sprechen.

"Alles in Ordnung!"

Etwas nervöser Blickte er auf seine Taschenuhr.

Noch nicht Feierabend...

"Haben Sie noch was vor?"fragte Lucas dann weiter.

Henry atmete durch und steckte die Taschenuhr wieder ein.

"Ich fahr nach der Arbeit nochmal zu Abe ins Krankenhaus."

Lucas nickte nur zu Kenntnissnahme.

Nach einigen Minuten peinliches Schweigen war endlich Schluss.

Henry packte seine Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich von seinen Assistent.

Er verließ dann die Gerichtsmedizin und lief zur U-Bahn Station und fuhr mit der Bahn los.

Nach wenigen Stationen stieg er wieder aus und blickte sich kurz um.

Ein paar Blocks weiter war das Krankenhaus.

Doch Henry entschied sich für einen anderen Weg.

So langsam wusste er wieder wo er war und kam an einer Haustür an.

Zögernd klingelte er.

Als das Summen am Türschloss erklang, öffnete er die Tür und trat hinein.

Unsicher ging er das Treppenhaus weiter nach oben.

Als er dann Kleos Gesicht sah, fing sein Herz an schneller zu klopfen.

"Was machst du hier?"fragte sie überrascht lächelnd.

Henry trat unsicher von einen Schritt auf den Anderen.

"Ich wollte fragen...wie die restlichen Weihnachtsfeiertage bei dir waren."

Kleo schmunzelte.

"Es war schön... "

Unruhig schaute sie in ihre Wohnung weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich habe gerade Besuch... könntest du dich kurz fassen?"fragte sie trotzdem noch höflich.

Henry schluckte.

"Wer ist dein Besuch, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Nur meine Eltern!" entgegnete sie schmunzelnd.

Henry nickte etwas.

"Gut... dann werde ich nicht lange stören.."murmelte er leise.

Kleo nickte auch.

"Schönes Silvester."

Er lächelte nur und trat einen Schritt weiter auf sie zu.

Ohne nun zu zögern küsste er sie einfach.

Erst sah Kleo ihn verwirrt an, schloss aber auch die Augen und legte vorsichtig um seinen Nacken.

Gänsehaut kam bei Henry auf, doch er setzte dann vom Kuss ab.

"Schönes Silvester!"flüsterte er und schaute in ihre Augen.

Kleo lächelte verträumt und nickte kurz.

Sie nahm zögernd ihre Arme von ihm weg und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

Henry küsste sie noch schnell auf die Stirn bevor er ein paar Schritte weiter zu Treppe machte.

Er lief die ersten Treppenstufen hinunter, behielt aber seinen Blick noch bei ihr.

Kleo schloss dann irgendwann wieder die Tür.

Ab da lief Henry normal nach unten und dann in Richtung Krankenhaus.

Und es schneite schon wieder. Zum Glück nicht so doll wie das letzte Mal.

Durch die Glücksgefühle, welche der Kuss ausgelöst hatte, fing er an etwas zu hüpfen.

Er kam recht schnell dort an und ging zu Abes Zimmer.

Aufgeregt öffnete er dann die Tür und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Abe legte eine Zeitung weg und schaute zu ihm auf.

"Gibt es was neues?"fragte Abe dann und faltete seine Hände.

Henry schmunzelte und bekam rote Wangen.

"Ich...habe Kleo geküsst."hauchte er dann immer noch aufgeregt.

Abe lächelte.

"Mein alter Vater hat sich getraut eine Frau zu küssen!"

Henry verengte die Augen.

"Es..war auch nur kurz... trotzdem...hat es viel gewirkt..."murmelte Henry vor sich her.

Verträumt atmete er durch.

"Diese glitzernen Augen habe ich das letzte Mal gesehen als Mum noch bei uns war!"stellte Abe grinsend fest.

Henry lächelte leicht.

"Ja..."brachte er nur raus und sah auf den Boden.


	48. 47Kapitel

"Sie waren noch nie bei einem Footballspiel?"

"Nein und ich habe es auch nicht vor!"sagte Henry desinteressiert.

Trotzdem musste er sich ein gestehen, dass er Lucas über Weihnachten vermisst hat.

"Wie ist es mit Baseball?"

"Nein!"

Lucas überlegte weiter .

"Wenn du dich einfach mit mir treffen willst, frag mich einfach!"schlug Henry ihm vor.

Er nickte.

"Wollen wir nach der Arbeit etwas unternehmen?"fragte Lucas voller Hoffnung und faltete eine Akte.

Henry schaute von seinen Schreibtisch auf und atmete durch.

"Ich habe heute schon etwas vor!"

Er merkte, wie kurz Lucas Gesicht entgleiste.

"Du hast etwas vor?"fragte er erstaunt und lief zu ihm um den Tisch.

Im gleichen Moment kam Kleo in die Gerichtsmedizin.

Sofort kam ein Lächeln auf Henrys Gesicht und er stand auf.

Lucas schaute ihm verdutzt hinterher, wie er langsam zu Kleo lief.

"Wie geht es dir?"fragte er schmunzelnd.

Sie lächelte auch etwas.

"Mir geht es sehr gut! Und dir?"

Henry schmunzelte und ging mit ihr zu ihren Arbeitsplatz.

"Genauso..."

Lucas war immer noch recht verwirrt und folgte ihnen.

"Seid ihr nun zusammen?"fragte er und verschrenkte seine Arm.

Kleo und Henry sahen ihn überfordert an und mussten einen Moment überlegen.

"Es ist etwas da zwischen!"versuchte Henry zu formulieren und warf Kleo einen zögernden Seitenblick zu.

Kleo schmunzelte nun und räumte ihren Platz auf.

Lucas atmete durch und wandte sich von den Beiden ab.

"Wie war Silvester?"fragte Henry dann und trat etwas näher.

Sie lächelte weiterhin.

"Es war schön. Ben liebt Silvester!"erzählte sie und sah in seine Augen.

"Schön.."flüsterte er und küsste sie kurz.

Kleo war überrascht, erwiderte aber kurz den Kuss, bevor sie dann wieder absetzte.

"Nicht auf der Arbeit..."

Henry schluckte und nickte kurz.

"Aber die Verabredung steht noch?"fragte er nach und schmunzelte.

Sie nickte hastig.

"Ja, natürlich."

Bevor Henry noch etwas sagen konnte unterbrach sie ein Räuspern von einer Person.

Beide wandten sich zur Person um.

Henry war erst verwundert, lächelte dann aber und lief auf den Mann zu.

"Steve! Schön dich wieder zu..."

Doch Steve unterbrach Henry und griff fest nach seinen Kragen.

Ohne das Henry sich wehrte zog Steve ihn nach draußen.

Kleo schaute ihnen nur verwirrt hinterher.

Er drückte Henry dann gewaltsam an eine Hauswand und schlug mit der Faust in sein Gesicht.

Henrys Kopf prallte gegen die Wand und aus Reflex fasste er sich an seine Lippe und merkte, dass er dort nun blutete.

Danach wandte Henry seinen Blick wieder zu ihm.

"Du weißt, dass du es verdient hast!"murmelte Steve wütend und ließ ihn wieder los.

Sein Vater nickte etwas.

"Ich hätte mich bei dir melden sollen..."hauchte Henry und schaute seinen Gegenüber in die Augen.

Steve verengte die Augen und wandte seinen Blick ab.

"Wie ist es möglich, dass du mein Vater bist?"

Henry suchte eine Ewigkeit nach den richtigen Worten, fand diese aber nicht.

Er musste es Steve einfach sagen...

"Ich bin unsterblich!"hauchte er und sah ihn an.

Er merkte, dass Steve nur noch verwirrter wurde.

Bevor Henry noch für mehr Verwirrung sorgen schlug er etwas vor.

"Können wir in Ruhe wo anders reden?"

Steve nickte im Schock und brachte ihn schweigend zu seinen Auto.

Nach einer sehr langen unangenehmen Fahrt, kamen sie bei ihm zu Hause an.

Steve schloss die Tür auf und führte ihn hinein.

"Also... Warum kam ich im Eiswasser auf? Ich habe deswegen ein Vermerk in mein Polizeiakte bekommen, wegen verbotenen Nacktbaden!"

Henry atmete durch.

"Ja, ich schon öffters..."

Er schluckte und setzte sich ruhig auf die Couch.

Steve folgte ihm.

"Wie kann es sein, dass du mein Vater bist? Du bist genauso alt wie ich!"

"Ich bin nicht so alt wie du! Ich bin rund 200 Jahre älter."erklärte er und schaute auf den Boden.

Nun schwieg sein Sohn.

Henry musste sich kurz sammeln, bevor er weiter reden konnte.

"Ich bin...wie gesagt unsterblich. Die zwei Entführer in der Fabrik...auch.."

Steve nickte aufmerksam aber immer noch ungläubig.

"Und...du auch!"

Jetzt erschrak Steve und sah ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an.

"Was?..."

"Ich weiß auch noch nicht genau warum und wie..."stellte Herny leise klar und faltete seine Hände.

Nach einer kurzen Stille machte Henry weiter.

"Als du im Wasser aufkamst, wurdest du davor ermordet!"

Steve nickte erneut schweigend.

"Ja... ich habe noch den Schmerz gemerkt."

Nun schauten sich beide in die Augen.

"Wie ist das möglich?"

Henry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich suche schon seit 200 Jahren einen Ausweg!"

Steve setzte sich nun neben ihn hin und atmete tief durch.

"Wie war meine Mutter früher?"fragte er dann.

Ein Schauer lief über Henrys Rücken.

"Ich...äh... kannte sie nicht richtig..."stammelte er und blickte auf den Boden.

"Heißt das, dass es ein One Night Stand war?"

Henry neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und nickte etwas.

"Ja... Ich habe auch erst von dir erfahren als ich den Fall von Jamie bearbeitet habe. Deine Mutter hat mich sofort erkannt."gab Henry zu und traute sich nicht mehr in Steves Augen zu sehen.

Steve schluckte schwer und blieb für ein paar Momente still.

"Hast du Kinder außer mir?"

Henry schmunzelte etwas und nickte.

"Ja, Ich habe noch meinen Adoptivsohn Abe.. Aber ansonsten keine anderen!"

Sein Sohn schmunzelte auch leicht.

"Recht wenig für 200 Jahre!"

"Ja... ich hatte auch wenig Beziehungen.. Ich war zwei Mal verheiratet und aus beiden Ehen kein Kind. Außer bei der Zweiten. Da habe ich Abe adoptiert."

Steve klopfte ihn etwas auf die Schulter.

"Naja... hoffentlich waren es die Richtigen."

Henry schmunzelte blieb aber still.

"Zumindest kenn ich jetzt meinen Vater.."flüsterte Steve und lächelte leicht.

Beide schauten sich nun an.


	49. 48Kapitel

"Warum kamst du eigentlich zu spät zu unseren Date?"fragte Kleo und schaute zu Henry auf.

Die Beiden liefen im Dunkeln durch die Straßen zu Kleos Wohnblock.

"Ich habe mich noch mit Steve unterhalten und habe die Zeit vergessen."antwortete er und blickte gerade aus.

Sanft streichelte er ihre Hand.

"Hat er dich nicht geschlagen?"stellte sie die Frage und schmunzelte leicht.

"Ich habe das geregelt!"entgegnete Henry und zog seinen Schal etwas höher.

Es fing wieder an zu schneien.

Endlich kamen sie an ihren Haus an.

Schnell schloss Kleo die Tür auf und ließ ihn in das Treppenhaus herein.

"Gut... hat der Schlag eigentlich weh getan?"

Henry schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief mit ihr die Treppen nach oben.

"Es hat mich nicht umgebracht!"murmelte er nur schmunzelnd.

Sie kamen in ihren Stockwerk an und sahen sich gegenseitig an.

Vorsichtig trat Henry etwas näher und küsste sie.

Kleo lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss, bis sie nach ein paar Momenten absetzte.

"Wir gehen nicht weiter, hast du gesagt! Außerdem ist meine Mum da und passt auf Ben auf."flüsterte sie und küsste ihn nochmal.

Doch bevor Henry noch etwas sagen konnte, ging hinter ihnen die Tür auf.

Beide schreckten auf und setzten sofort vom Kuss ab.

Ihre Mum stand in der Tür und schmunzelte leicht.

"Habe ich doch richtig gehört. Ihr seid spät, Kinder!"

Kleo rollte die Augen.

"Mum..."murmelte sie und gab ihrer Mum ein Zeichen sie alleine zu lassen.

Diese lächelte nur und verschwand wieder in der Wohnung.

"Okay.. bis Morgen!"flüsterte Kleo und küsste Henry nochmal.

Sie ging dann zur Wohnungstür.

"Bis Morgen!"sagte Henry lächelnd und ging wieder die Treppe nach unten.

Er hörte die Tür hinter sich zugehen.

Langsam kam er unten an und lief nochmal zum Krankenhaus.

Leise ging Henry in Abes Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihm hin.

Abe hatte etwas gedöst, blickte aber auf als er Henry hörte.

"Wie geht es dir?"fragte Henry und faltete seine Hände.

"Ganz gut.."murmelte Abe und schloss wieder die Augen.

"Wie war dein Date mit Kleo?"

Henry fing wieder an zu lächeln und schaute auf den Boden.

"Schön.. "brachte er nur verträumt heraus und sah nun wieder zu Abe auf.

Dieser nickte zufrieden und rieb sich einmal die Augen.

Einige Minuten vergingen im Schweigen.

Ein Handyklingeln unterbrach die Ruhe.

Henry griff in seine Jackentasche und holte das Telefon hervor.

Ihm war es immer noch ungewohnt, dass es sein Handy war, welches klingelte.

Es war Kleo.

Zögernd ging er ran.

"Kleo?"

Es blieb kurz still, bis Henry ihr leise Stimme hörte.

"Henry..? Bist du es?"

"Ja, ich bin es.. Was gibt es?"fragte er und lehnte sich entspannend an die Stuhllehne an.

"Ich...glaube jemand ist in meiner Wohnung!"flüsterte sie mit einer zitternden Stimme.

Henrys Augen weiteten sich.

"Wirklich? Könnte es nicht Ben sein?"fragte er unsicher.

"Nein, ich bin mir sicher! Komm bitte her!"hauchte sie verzweifelt.

Er stand langsam auf.

"Okay, soll ich die Polizei rufen?"

"Nein.."kam es nur zurück.

Es wurde dann aufgelegt.

Henry sah noch kurz zu Abe und schluckte nervös.

"Ich muss nochmal zu Kleo!"murmelte er aufgeregt.

"Warum?"

"Erzähl ich dir später!"entgegnete Henry nur und rannte zur Tür hinaus.

Zum Glück war ihre Wohnung nicht sehr weit vom Krankenhaus entfernt.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam er an und stand vor der Haustür.

Sollte er klingeln oder die Tür eintreten?

Erst ein paar Momente später bemerkte er, dass die Tür ein wenig offen war.

Mit Leichtigkeit stemmte Henry die Tür auf und lief die vielen Treppenstüfen nach oben bis er an Kleos Wohnungstür ankam.

Das Schloss war aufgebrochen worden.

Also war ganz sicher Jemand in ihrer Wohnung.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat langsam hinein.

Der Wohnungsflur war dunkel und man konnte nur schwer etwas erkennen.

Soll er ihren Namen rufen? Damit könnte man den Einbrecher verunsichern. Aber wer weiß wie die Person reagiert.

Henry lief mit einen pochenen Herz weiter zu Kleos Schlafzimmer und blickte hinein.

"Kleo?"flüsterte er.

"Henry?"kam es leise zurück.

"Ja, ich bin es!"sagte Henry und trat mehr in den Raum.

Kleo fiel ihn in die Arme.

"Ich hatte solche Angst.. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und habe dich angerufen."flüsterte Kleo schnelle und legte ihren Kopf bei ihm ab.

"Alles gut... Bleib du hier.. ich geh mal weiter und schaue mal nach Ben!"erklärte Henry und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

"Okay.."hauchte sie nur.

Er konnte nicht fiel erkennen, wusste aber ungefähr wo ihr Mund ist um sie zu küssen.

Danach drehte er sich um und ging wieder zum Flur.

Einen Raum weiter war Bens Zimmer.

Dieses hatte innen drin ein Nachtlicht an womit man Ben gut erkennen konnte wie er schlief.

Beruhig lief Henry weiter zum Wohnzimmer.

Er erschrak dann als er einen fremden Schatten sah.

Anscheinend hatte die Person ihn auch gesehen und erstarrte.

Doch als Henry einen Schritt auf die Person zu lief rannte diese in die andere Seite zum Balkon und betrat diesen.

In einer enormen Geschwindigkeit sprang dieser über das Geländer in die Tiefe.

Erschrocken lief Henry ihm nach zum Balkon und blickte hinunter.

Der Aufschlag hätte ihn umgebracht.

Aber nichts... Niemand war zu sehen.

Verwirrt wandte sich Henry ab und ging zurück zu Kleo.

"Und?"fragte sie besorgt und schaltete eine Nachttischlampe an.

"Ben schläft ruhig... und die Person ist weg!"

Kleo schluckte und nahm seine Hände.

"Es war wirklich jemand in meiner Wohnung..."hauchte sie noch ungläubig und setzte sich mit ihm auf das Bett.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf bei seiner Schulter ab.

"Ja...aber er ist weg."

"Warum hat er das gemacht?"

Henry atmete ihren Gerucht ein und schwieg.

Nach einer Minute schaute Kleo zu ihm nach oben.

"Kannst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?"fragte sie unsicher und hielt seine Hand fest.

Henry schmunzelte und nickte etwas.

"Ja, natürlich!'flüsterte er und küsste sie nocheinmal.

Kleo lächelte und legte sich auf eine der Bettseiten.

Er machte es sich auf der anderen Seite bequem.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihm an und schloss die Augen.

"Danke..."hauchte sie bevor sie ein schlief.

Henry schmunzelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn, ehe er das Licht ausschaltete.


	50. 49Kapitel

"Morgen!"sagte Henry als er am Frühstückstisch mit Abe ankam.

Abe war nun seit einigen Tagen wieder zu Hause und hatte nur noch wenige Probleme mit den Atemwegen.

"Morgen!"kame hinter der Zeitung hervor.

Henry setzte sich ihm gegenüber und trank einen Schluck vom Kaffee.

Abe faltete die Zeitung und legte sie bei Seite.

"Ist es für dich ein Problem, wenn Kleo und Ben heute bei uns schlafen?"fragte Henry dann zögernd und fing an zu frühstücken.

"So lange der Kleine nicht bei mit schläft, können sie ruhig hier übernachten!"erklärte Abe nur und begann zu essen.

Henry nickte zufrieden und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Essen.

"Habt ihr es nun Ben vermittelt, dass du und Kleo zusammen seid?"fragte Abe dann aus dem Nichts und riss Henry aus seinen Gedanken.

"Äh... gewissermaßen!"murmelte er und blickte auf seinen Teller.

"Was heißt gewissermaßen?"

Unruhig schob Henry das Brot auf seinen Teller hin und her.

"Wir haben es angedeutet!"sagte er nur und schaute zu Abe auf.

Dieser sah ihn nur fragend an.

Nervös faltete er die Hände und wandte seinen Blick wieder von Abe ab.

"Wir haben ihn nur gefragt wie es für ihn wäre, wenn wir beide zusammen wären!"endete Henry und aß weiter.

Abe nickte etwas und schloss auch mit dem Thema ab.

Henry half seinen Sohn noch beim Abräumen und lief langsam mit seiner Jacke vor in den Antiquitätenshop.

Abe folgte langsam und war schon von dem kurzen Stück aus der Puste.

Er stellte sich an den gewohnten Platz hinter die Theke und beobachtete Henry.

"Ich komm etwas später. Kleo und ich holen noch Ben von der Schule ab!"

Abe nickte nur und trank etwas von seinen Kaffee.

Henry zog sich die Jacke über und wollte gerade zur Eingangstür laufen, bis er eine Person vor dieser erkannte.

Sofort verengte er die Augen als die Person hinein kam.

"Verschwinde!"sagte Henry nun lauter und ging zügig auf seinen Vater los.

Abe sprang verwundert auf.

"Nehmen Sie ihn nicht so ernst!"rief Abe freundlich und kam auf sie zu gelaufen..

Er wusste noch nicht, dass dies Henrys Vater war.

"Er ist öfters verwirrt!"

Henry wandte seinen vernichtenen Blick nicht von ihm ab.

"Ja, ich kenn ihn. Er ist immerhin mein Sohn!"entgegnete Henrys Vater und schmunzelte leicht.

Abe war nun verwirrt und blickte von Henrys Vater wieder zu Henry und zurück.

Er trat ein paar Schritt von den Beiden weg und ging wieder zu seiner Theke.

Henry schluckte und verschrenkte die Arme.

"Los! Geh!"sagte er und biss sich auf die Zähne.

Sein Vater setzte kurz einen niedergeschlagenen Blick auf.

"Ich bin hier um mich zu entschuldigen!"erklärte dieser vorsichtig und lief auf ihn zu.

"Nein, danke! Deine Entschuldigung brauch ich nicht!"rief Henry laut und drehte sich von ihm weg.

"Warum bist du eigentlich sauer?"fragte Mr.Morgan Senior herausfordernd.

Henrys Hände zuckte kurz vor Wüt.

Abe beobachtete ihn und kannte den Blick seines Vaters, wenn dieser kurz vorm ausrasten.

Ruckartig drehte sich Henry wieder zu seinen Vater und griff nach dessens Kragen.

"Warum ich sauer bin? Du hast unsere Familie in Ruin getrieben! Als du angeblich starbst musste Mutter als Näherin anfangen zu arbeiten, da wir kein Geld mehr hatten! Alfred und ich haben für alle Morgans mitgearbeitet. Dazu kommt noch, dass du mit Sklaven gehandelt hast!"schrie Henry ihn an und versuchte aber wieder etwas runter zu kommen.

"Und dann...fragst du mich warum ich sauer auf dich bin..."

Bevor sein Vater etwas erwidern konnte öffnete sich wieder die Tür und Kleo trat unsicher hinein.

"Stör ich?"fragte sie nervös und ging wieder einen Schritt nach hinten.

Henry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den Kragen seines Vaters los.

"Nein... keine Sorge."

Mr.Morgan Senior drehte sich zu Kleo um und schmunzelte leicht.

"Achso, deine Freundin!"

Henry verengte die Augen und knirschte etwas mit den Zähnen.

"Das geht dich nichts an!"sagte er kalte und schob ihn an Kleo vorbei aus der Tür hinaus.

"Ich will dich nicht wieder sehen!"

Sein Vater schaute ihn deprimiert an.

"Gut... Aber irgendwann wirst du von allein zu mir kommen, denn ich weiß etwas was du nicht weißt!"entgegnete dein Vater nur.

Henry lächelte herablassend und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was soll das sein, worüber ich nicht bescheid weiß?"

Sein Vater schmunzelte leicht und schloss seine Jacke.

"Warum wir unsterblich sind!"

Henry erstarrte und blickte ihn ungläubig in die Augen.

Mr.Morgan Senior lächelte.

"Da habe ich dein Interesse geweckt!"stellte dieser fest und kramte aus seiner Tasche eine Visitenkarte heraus.

Lässig stecke er diese in Henrys Hemdtasche und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Henry sah ihm noch nach bis er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und lief dann hinein.

Kleo schaute ihn verwirrt an.

"Alles in Ordnung?"fragt sie und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung.

Er überlegte selber.

"Ja...alles in Ordnung.."brachte er nur raus.


End file.
